Brothers Hotchner
by rockhotch31
Summary: This is another story in my ongoing series with my OC Zach Hotchner. In my world, Aaron and Haley had two sons. For those of you that have followed this series, all of the major players in past stories will come into play along with a lot of others you know. However, this story is about two brothers. Both now old enough to enjoy a journey. Together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've told all of you more than once. I've got a long-term writing plan.**

**I've been waiting a long time to write this one.**

**All rights to the **_**Criminal Minds**_** characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, ABC Studios and CBS.**

***Knightly bow* **

Chapter 1

Beth Hotchner came into the shared master bath as Aaron stood at the counter in his boxers shaving for the day after his shower. Aaron looked at his wife. "You ready for this?"

She smiled, rubbing his arm. "Aaron, listen." He stopped shaving. Jack was already up and moving around. Aaron smiled. "He just finished school last Friday. It's Monday. It would be his normal day to sleep until noon and he's already up." Beth looked at Aaron. "I'm not looking forward to it any more than you. Molly is going to be my snuggle bunny for the rest of the month. And I won't say again my worries about him flying alone."

"I get it," Aaron said finishing shaving. He rinsed his face and drew a hand towel off its rack next to the sink. Drying his face, he kissed Beth. "I have full buy-in with what you're saying." He pulled her into his arms. "But Beth, the boys need this."

"I get that Aaron," Beth smiled. "And Jack has been counting days."

"Fifty-five of them," Aaron smiled, kissing her.

"Probably why he's up so early," Beth smiled.

"Your boss OK with you coming in late getting Jack to the airport?" Aaron asked, moving to put on his suit pants.

"I've had the morning scheduled off for fifty days," Beth smiled back at him. She took her own shower as Aaron dressed for the office and checked his usual Monday morning emails. Aaron paused and smiled. Jack was already taking his shower. _I wish my sons I could be a part of this_ he thought. _But this is your time_.

Aaron was just finishing his breakfast, putting his empty oatmeal bowl and orange juice glass into the dishwasher. "Hey dad!" Jack smiled, powering into him for hug. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you buddy," Aaron smiled. He tightly hugged Jack. "But I get it buddy. So does Beth."

"What about Molly?" Jack asked, looking at her eating her breakfast that Jack gave her.

"She's Beth's snuggle bunny for the rest of the month." Jack smiled with his arms still around his dad. "You make me a promise."

"Name it dad."

"You should be really safe flying alone. But if something doesn't feel right, you let someone know. Immediately."

"I promise dad," Jack solemnly said. "I get what you're saying."

"Thanks buddy," Aaron said, hugging him again. He looked at his watch.

Jack smiled. "You go and chase the bad guys with the team. You're my superheroes." Jack looked at Aaron. "This is my turn to step up. I'm not a little kid anymore."

"No, you are not," Aaron smiled. He hugged Jack again. "That's for Zach, Caleigh and the kids."

"Happy to deliver dad," Jack smiled at him.

"Travel safe son," Aaron said as Beth came into the kitchen. "Shoot me a text when you get to Atlanta."

"Promise dad," Jack smiled. "I love you," he added, hugging Aaron again.

"I love you Jack. Have an awesome time with Zach," Aaron said, letting him go.

Jack beamed. "That's the plan."

Aaron kissed Beth good-bye. "You're in on the text parade."

Beth smiled, kissing him back. "I got it. Have a good day. Love you."

"Love you too," Aaron smiled, grabbing his briefcase, heading for the garage. Molly barked her good-bye. "Love you too girl," Aaron smiled at Molly, giving her a quick rub before heading out the door.

Beth looked at Jack. "Final check on your luggage and backpack. Then we've got to head out to the Metro."

"Let's do it," Jack smiled, as they both headed to his bedroom. His luggage bag was on his bed. "Beth," Jack said. "We've been through this; twice," he smiled. "Plus Zach and Cal have a working washer and dryer. And I'm not going to outer Mongolia if I miss something."

"But you will be travelling with your brother. So you are representing the Atlanta Braves as well. You need to dress appropriately." Jack pulled out another pair of khaki pants and another polo shirt from his closet. Beth helped him pack them. "What about your laptop?" That was Zach and Caleigh's "big" Christmas gift to Jack last year. With Aaron and Beth's blessing. They agreed that Jack was old enough to use his freedom on the internet wisely. Zach brought the message home when Jack opened the gift. Zach had attached a post-it note to the top of the laptop before Jack could open it. _Aunt Penny is looking over your shoulder_. Jack loved the freedom and mainly used the laptop to work on extended projects for his classes. He had added Penelope and Zach approved games. Jack shut it down, putting the power cord into his backpack. "Jack, security will want that at the laptop level."

Jack smiled at her. "Beth, I sent an email to Penny last night about my electronics and dealing with TSA security." Beth looked at him. "With my under-age flyer escort with a rep from Delta and my FBI dependent ID," Jack said, pointing to his back left cargo short pocket, "in my wallet…"

Beth smiled. "Same pocket as dad and Zach."

"Ya think?" Jack smiled. "Penny said I can have my laptop shutdown. And put my tablet and cell into airplane mode and I'd be good." The tablet was a gift from Sean and Kim last Christmas. Jack used it solely for reading books, plus his music library that Merrill, Sela and Father Jimmy had supported with Amazon gift cards, and the Sudoku games Jack loved to play. Like his brother.

"Cellphone charging cord?" Beth asked.

"Check," Jack said.

"Tablet cord?"

"Check."

"Surprise envelope?"

Jack smiled. "Double check on that."

"Miss me much," Beth said.

"Check," Jack smiled, hugging her. Molly came into the room. "You too girl," he smiled, giving Molly a rub down.

Beth looked at her watch. "We need to head out Mister," she smiled. She zipped up Jack's luggage bag as Jack grabbed his backpack. Molly was waiting for them at the garage door.

Jack shook his head at her. "I'll miss you so much Molly," Jack said, petting her. "Please take care of Beth." Molly barked her answer, giving Jack a kiss and wagging her tail. Beth smiled at them both and got Jack heading into the garage. They got McDonald's drive-through on the way for Jack to get breakfast.

Forty-five minutes later, Jack and Beth were in the terminal at Reagan International in D.C. having taken the Metro from the Huntington Station. Zach and Caleigh had Jack booked in a first class seat for his flight to Atlanta. There was no one in the first-class ticket counter line when Beth got him there in the pre-security area.

The agent smiled at them. "Good morning," Aiyla smiled. "This must be our young traveler," she smiled. "We know you're joining us on this flight."

"That's me," Jack smiled, pulling out his wallet. He handed his boarding pass and FBI dependent ID to her.

"Thank you Jack," Aiyla said. "But I still need your mom's ID as well to get you checked in."

Beth looked at her. "I'm his step-mother but have legal rights and the paperwork to back….."

Aiyla shook her head with a smile. "Mrs. Hotchner, all I need is to see your ID as well." She looked at it and typed into her computer system. "You're all checked in Jack," she smiled, putting a baggage claim ticket on his suitcase and then setting it on the conveyer belt that ran behind her. She looked at Beth. "If the two of you could move over a bit away from the counter," she nodded to a space, "Tori will be here shortly to take Jack to his gate after you sign off on the paperwork Mrs. Hotchner."

Jack started to put his FBI ID away. "Hun, you need that to get through security," Aiyla smiled. "Tori can get you through the fast track line with TSA. But that ID carries more weight than Tori's credentials."

"Got it," Jack smiled. He looked at Beth. "It's not what you know…."

Beth smiled. "It's who you know," she added, rubbing his back.

Tori showed up a minute later. "Hi you two." He looked at Jack. "Thank you for traveling on Delta."

"You're the airline that flies the Atlanta Braves around," Jack smiled.

"Yes we are," Tori smiled. "How do you know that?"

Jack smiled. "My big brother is the starting catcher for the Braves. I'm heading to Atlanta to be with him and his family." Tori looked at Beth. She smiled and nodded.

"So you're a rock star," Tori smiled.

"Nah, I'm just a kid looking forward to spending some time with my big brother."

Tori smiled. "Mrs. Hotchner, I just need you to sign off on this paperwork that I received for Jack and promise you I will get him to his gate and on his plane. And you trust Delta Airlines that they will deliver Jack to," Tori said, looking at his paperwork, "his older brother, Zachary Hotchner in Atlanta." Tori looked at the two them. "Holy shit. You're weren't kidding."

Beth smiled. "Trust me Tori," she said, taking his clipboard to sign off on the paperwork. "Jack will have a big welcome to Atlanta besides his older brother," she beamed.

"I can't wait," Jack smiled. Beth walked with him and Tori to the TSA checkpoint. Jack hugged Beth. "I'm gonna miss you."

Beth tightly hugged him. "Back at ya buddy."

Jack looked at her. "You going to be OK?"

Beth smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you loves for caring. I'll miss you much. But I've got our cuddle bunny Molly."

"Love you Beth," Jack said, hugging her again. "But I gotta go." Tori smiled at her.

"Give my love to everyone in the southern home," Beth smiled as Tori moved Jack into the pre-approved TSA line. "And I'm in on the text messages."

"Got it Beth," Jack waved, as Tori got him through security.

-00CM00-

Aaron and Dave were discussing some cases in Aaron's office before the team briefing when Aaron's cell went off.

Dave smiled at Aaron. "I think your youngest son is safely about to fly to Atlanta."

Aaron looked at the texts. "And you think you're a hotshot profiler," Aaron smiled at his partner.

Dave blew off his partner's lame attempt at snark. "Aaron," Dave said. "I don't need to tell you how much your sons need this time together. Jack needs it with Caleigh and the kids and his friends as well." Aaron started to say something. Dave waved him off. "But Aaron, I hope you understand who really needs this."

Aaron smiled. "I get it Dave. It's as much for Zach as it Jack."

Dave pointed at him. "The Brothers Hotchner need this Aaron."

-00CM00-

A little under three hours later, Zach, Caleigh and the kids were in a baggage claim area of Atlanta-Hartsfield International airport. Both of the kids, fed and having a nap riding in Zach's truck were antsy in their parent's arms. Zach put Taylor down on the carpeted floor in the sparsely populated baggage claim area.

Caleigh looked at him. "With all the passengers that go through here and all…"

Zach smiled. "Babe, we're letting them crawl through the backyard to chase after Lex. What more can they pick up here?" Trevor wiggled more in Caleigh's arms seeing his sister crawling around. Caleigh put him down, giving him his freedom.

An elderly couple, waiting for loved ones like them, smiled at the couple. The older woman smiled at Caleigh. "Just let them go and then use hand wipes."

Caleigh smiled at her. "Thanks for the back-up. They're our firsts. So this is all new to us."

The woman smiled. "Been there, done that. With great-grandkids," she smiled more. "You won't blink on the next one. Especially after twins," she broadly smiled. The older couple laughed at the twins crawling around.

The man looked at Zach. "Why should I know you?"

Zach smiled. "Do you watch baseball?"

"Holy shit," the man said. "John Moses," he added, sticking out his hand. "Nice to meet you Cob."

Zach warmly grasped his hand. "Zach Hotchner. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Moses."

"Ahhh hell kid, I'm just John."

"And I'm just Zach," he smiled. "Who are you meeting?"

"Our granddaughter and her three kids. Her husband, the kids' dad, is flying in tonight after a nine-month tour in Iraq."

"God bless your grandson for his service," Zach smiled.

"Who you meeting Zach?" John asked.

"My brother," Zach smiled, heading off to chase after Trevor, who like always, pushed his boundaries. Tay wasn't far behind her brother. Zach scooped up both the kids and got them heading back in the right direction.

"I'm Maggie," the woman smiled at Caleigh. "How old are they?"

"I'm Caleigh," she smiled, "and they're eight months."

Maggie smiled. "I remember it well. It's a fun time seeing them grow into their first foray into independence." She looked at Caleigh. "And a pain in the butt for parents," she giggled.

"You've got that so right," Caleigh laughed, rubbing her shoulder as Zach herded the kids back towards Caleigh.

Caleigh and Maggie talked together as Zach and John talked baseball. "I hope you don't mind Zach," John said.

Zach smiled at him. "No worries," he smiled, rubbing John's shoulder.

The baggage claim carousel squawked its in-coming claim. The twins crawled back to their parents with the noise. John and Maggie smiled at the parents picking up their children. Caleigh looked at the monitor and smiled at Zach. "It's his flight."

Zach looked at John. "Our family is coming in from Detroit."

"I'm sorry we'll miss them," Zach said, pulling out his wallet. He handed John a business card. "Caleigh, I, and a teammate and his wife have a foundation that supports military families. Please have your family check out our website. It's on the card," he smiled.

John rubbed Zach's shoulder, taking the card. "Will do Zach," he smiled. "Good luck with the rest of your season."

"Thanks John," Zach smiled.

Caleigh looked down the hallway of the terminal and smiled. "Who's that Tay?" she pointed.

Jack waved at them. "Enjoy this son," John said, rubbing Zach's shoulder.

"Thank you sir," Zach said, shaking his hand.

**###**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Buckle up and enjoy. You're getting the full Monty. I owe two brothers and maybe a mom that. :D**

**Dad will be around through most of this as well. Guess who else? hehehehe**

**Thank you all for the initial loves.**

Chapter 2

Zach pulled out his cellphone and pushed the video button. Jack waved again with his backpack on his shoulders. This time, Taylor saw him and squealed. Trevor noticed Jack as well and started to babble excitedly. Uncle Jack beamed with pride. Grace, the Delta rep that met Jack as he got off the plane, smiled at him. "I bet that's your family," she smiled.

"It is," Jack smiled back. He got to Caleigh and hugged her.

"Hi brother," Caleigh smiled, hugging Jack, kissing the top of his head. "How was the flight?"

"Awesome," Jack said, reaching for Taylor. Taylor held out her arms to him and Jack pulled her into a hug. Taylor put her arms around Jack's neck. Everyone around them gave a collective "Awww" with smiles.

"You're Zach," Grace smiled. "My husband watches the Braves every night you play. But I still need to see your ID."

"I appreciate that Grace," Zach smiled, handing Trevor to Caleigh. He stopped the video, putting his cell into his cargo shorts pocket.

"Switch," Jack smiled at Caleigh, trading kids with her as Zach pulled out his wallet. Trev hugged Jack as well.

Grace looked at Zach's driver license. "Virginia?" she questioned.

Zach smiled at her. "We love the Atlanta area and enjoy living here during the season. But Virginia will always be home."

Grace smiled. "I get it." She handed Zach his license back and a clipboard. "Autograph there," she pointed, smiling at him. Zach signed it. "Have a wonderful time with your brother and family," she smiled at Jack.

"I'm going to," Jack said, as Zach pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Grace," Zach smiled. "We appreciate it."

"Good luck the rest of the season Zach," she smiled, tickling the kids. "Enjoy your time together with your brother."

"Thank you," Zach said.

"Thank you Grace," Caleigh added.

"Thanks Grace," Jack said. Grace smiled, waved at them and moved away from the family.

"Zach," Jack said pointing, "that's my suitcase already."

Zach ran to the carousel and grabbed it as it went by. "Welcome to the perks of being a first class flyer." Caleigh smiled at him. "Your luggage comes off first."

"I really did have a good flight," Jack said. "We never had a bump."

Zach walked up, pulling Jack's suitcase. "Bro, I know you're not six any more but it's a forty minute ride to get home," Zach said, nodding at the bathrooms across from the carousel area.

"I'm good Zach," Jack said. "I had to do the big job on the plane."

"Thank you for that info," Zach snarked.

"I'm sure the flight attendant in first class loved that," Caleigh smiled as they walked towards the doors.

"Cal, I flushed twice and waited five minutes before I came out." Zach and Caleigh laughed at him. Jack looked at Trev, who he was carrying. "You're getting to be a load." Zach took Trev in his arm while still pulling Jack's suitcase. "I can take that Zach," Jack said. Zach offered him the handle.

Ten minutes later, they were in Zach's truck. Jack was sitting in the middle of the backseat between the kids in their car seats. Zach snapped a picture of the three of them with a smile. After paying for parking, Zach handed his cellphone to Caleigh. "You know what to do babe," he smiled at her.

"And who to send it to," Caleigh smiled.

-00CM00-

At the BAU, the morning briefing was just ending around eleven-thirty. Garcia's laptop pinged with a priority message. Hotch looked at her. Garcia looked at the message and smiled. "One moment my fine, furry friends as I put this up on the big screen."

The team watched Zach's video of Jack being greeted by his niece and nephew along with the picture Zach took. Dave smiled at Hotch. "How much ya wanna bet Jack's already texted Rashad and Miguel?"

"Dave, the only time I take a bet with you is when I'm sure I can clean your clock." The team laughed as they left the room.

While the team finished watching the video, Zach eyed Jack in his rear-view mirror as he drove towards Lawrenceville. "What's the plan Stan?"

"Honestly Zach," Jack said, looking at the twins nodding off while riding in a vehicle. "Being a batboy is fun. But it's not fair to the other guys that do the real work." Zach looked at him in the mirror again. "After the game, they've got work left to do. I get to shower, watch you answer questions from the press and then go home."

Caleigh turned in her seat and looked at him. "Don't get me wrong," Jack smiled. "I love hanging out with Zach and the team. I can't wait for the road trip to do that and maybe shag balls during BP. But with your ten games at home, I'd like to help Caleigh when you have night games get the kids to bed. Thursday is a day game right?" Zach nodded.

"So Gabby will be there to help Caleigh. That's the day I want to go with you to the game. And hang out with the team. And you usually don't catch day games, so we can hang out together in the dugout."

"And you get time to hang out with Rashad and Miguel," Zach smiled.

"Yeah, I've missed them," Jack admitted with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan to me bro," Zach smiled.

Caleigh turned in her seat again and looked at Jack. "When did you grow up?"

"I'm not a kid anymore Caleigh," Jack smiled.

"He's a teenager," Zach said.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Caleigh smiled at Zach.

"Dad and Beth say the jury is still out on that," he smiled back at her.

"Come on guys," Jack said. Zach winked at Caleigh with his smile that she fell in love with.

Two hours later, the Hotchner pool in Lawrenceville was alive with three reunited friends. And a very happy Lexie. Caleigh was sitting in the shade, working on her laptop for some things for the foundations while keeping an eye on the boys. The twins were taking their afternoon nap after having their lunch that Uncle Jack got to help feed them. Caleigh sent Gabby home early. "I've got back-up," Caleigh smiled. "Go."

Zach walked into the pool area. "I'm heading out," he said, rubbing Caleigh's shoulder.

"We're good," Caleigh smiled.

Zach walked to the edge of the pool. "Guys, you know the rules. You keep an eye on each other."

"Got it Zach," Jack said.

"Got it Cob," Rashad said. Miguel reached up over the pool apron with a closed fist.

Zach crouched down and bumped it with a smile. "Now tell me the words Miguel." Miguel looked at him. "I'm not leaving until you do."

"Good," Miguel said.

"Thanks kiddo," Zach smiled, rubbing Miguel's head. Jack and Rashad shared a smile.

Zach stood up and started to leave. "Cob," Miguel quietly said. Zach turned and looked at him. "You be good."

Zach winked at him with a smile. "That's the plan."

The Braves shelled the Pirates 12-1. Andy Minton pitched a brilliant game, making only one mistake that accounted for the lone Pirate run. Zach drove in four of the twelve runs.

Pulling into the driveway, Zach noticed the home was mostly dark, save for the lights in Jack's bedroom. He walked into the kitchen to Caleigh standing there. He kissed her. "Great game," Caleigh smiled, hugging him.

"The no-brainer ones are the fun ones," Zach said. He heard giggling down the hall and looked at Caleigh. "The kids?"

"Sleeping," Caleigh smiled. "I had lots of help," she winked. "You wanna have a quick drink after you shut down the lights," she nodded towards Jack's room.

Zach smiled. "You pour; I'll pull the plug," he said walking towards Jack's bedroom. He walked in, shutting the light off in the room. "Say good night guys," he growled. "And I'm not coming in here again."

"Message received," Jack said, getting off the fold out couch that held Rashad and Miguel. He climbed into his bed.

Miguel, in his PJ's, looked at Zach. "Go. Don't forget to wash your hands." Miguel quietly padded into the bathroom.

Zach looked at Jack. "You're growing up. So I can do some butt kicking. You three are lights out. Now." He pulled the comforter up over Jack's shoulder. "Good night bro," Zach said, kissing his head. "Love you."

"I had a long day. I'm ready. Good night Zach," Jack yawned. "Love you too."

Miguel came back in and climbed in next to Rashad. "You wash your hands?" Miguel nodded. "Wrong answer. Did you wash your hands?"

"Yes," Miguel smiled at Zach. "Good game."

"Thanks. Get to bed pal," Zach smiled, tucking him in. Zach moved to the other side of the foldout couch and pulled the blanket up around Rashad's shoulders. "You warm enough?"

Rashad nodded with a yawn. "Great game Cob."

"Thanks pal. Go to sleep," Zach said, giving Rashad's head a rub. Rashad yawned again, shutting his eyes. Lexie hopped on Jack's bed and curled up next to his legs.

Caleigh smiled at Zach coming back into the kitchen. "My hero," she smiled, handing him a drink. "They begged to stay together tonight and I couldn't say no."

Zach smiled, taking a drink. "I figured as much."

"There's more," Caleigh said. Zach looked at her. "I was informed that breakfast sliders would look really good in their world in the morning." Zach rolled his eyes. Caleigh smiled, taking a sip of her drink. "After we get the kids fed tomorrow morning and down for their nap while you get your nap," she smiled at Zach, "I'll text Gabby to get what we need. She has her bank card for our account."

Zach smiled at her. "Babe, you know how much they'll eat."

Caleigh smiled at her husband. "Will they be the only ones?"

Zach smiled. "Double up on everything."

"Got it," Caleigh smiled. They clinked glasses and polished off their drinks.

Fifteen minutes later, Zach curled up next to Caleigh after checking on the twins.

**###**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The twins woke up Zach and Caleigh around six the next morning. They pulled on cotton lounge pants and t-shirts. Zach got Trev out of his PJ's and opened his diaper. "Thank you for that son," Zach said, getting the foul smelling diaper off.

"Inherited that gene from dad," Caleigh smiled.

After their diaper change, the couple came down the steps with their children. Lexie wagged her tail with her morning greeting, waiting for them at the bottom of the steps. Zach rubbed her head. "You're up to bat soon girl." Zach and Caleigh got the kids in their highchairs. Zach let Lexie out, put food in her dish and gave her fresh water while Caleigh got the kids' breakfast started. Trevor pounded on the tray top for his breakfast. Zach gave him the Hotchner glare. "Like that's going to work," Caleigh smiled, handing Zach a bowl of warm cereal. She added a jar of peaches as Taylor looked at her brother. Caleigh let Lexie back into the house. Lex made a beeline to her breakfast.

"You're next hun," Caleigh smiled at Taylor. "Just give mom a chance." That didn't happen with Taylor demanding her share. Zach fed each of the twins something until Caleigh could join him with the additional portions that the twins needed.

Gabby came in the door with two loaded grocery bags. She put the groceries away as Zach and Caleigh were cleaning up the kids, putting them on the floor in the kitchen nook area. Caleigh had bought sturdy plastic fencing to put around the room to keep the kids contained there. Zach let Lexie in before snapping the end piece into a bracket on the wall. Gabby smiled at the parents. "They're mine now." Lexie was already working her job as the twins crawled towards their toys. "Go nap. Lex and I have this."

"Thank you Gabby. Don't have to tell me twice," Zach smiled, taking Caleigh's hand and pulling her towards the stairs. Lex quietly barked at them.

"Thanks luvs," Caleigh smiled at Lex.

-00CM00-

Caleigh woke up around nine-thirty to Gabby bringing the twins up the steps for their morning nap. She woke up Zach. "I'll help Gabby. You get your butt in the shower so we can feed the next crew."

"Yes ma'am," Zach smiled, kissing her. They both climbed out of bed.

Caleigh came around the bed towards Zach and pulled him into her arms, kissing him. "Happy birthday my husband," she smiled. "I love you."

"Thanks babe," Zach smiled. "I love you too."

Zach came downstairs twenty minutes later and let Lexie out to take her after breakfast dump. He pulled out the skillet from the drawer under the oven, got the oven warming and opened the fridge, pulling out a pound of bacon.

Caleigh and Gabby joined him five minutes later, with Gabby folding up the fencing and letting Lexie in. Zach was already frying the first batch of bacon. Caleigh got the flattop griddle out to warm to fry the eggs needed for the sliders.

Gabby looked at them. "Happy birthday Zach," she smiled. "How can I help?" she smiled, handing him a birthday card.

"Thank you," he smiled, accepting the card. "First things first," Zach winked. He looked at Lexie. "Get them up girl." Lexie charged down the hall.

Caleigh smiled at Gabby. "Please get the toaster oven going for the buns." The three in the kitchen laughed five minutes later as Lexie gave three boys a royal butt chewing to get them out of bed. Lexie pranced into the kitchen as Zach, Cal and Gabby heard Jack's bathroom getting a workout.

Zach looked at Lexie. "The pull the blanket off them trick didn't work?" Lexie shook her head with a small "woof". "Lex, they're teenagers. Go big or go home." Lexie loudly barked her understanding, wagging her tail. Gabby and Caleigh smiled at each other.

"I'll say it again," Gabby smiled. "She's the rock star around here." Lexie nuzzled up to Gabby, getting some loves.

Jack blew into the kitchen towards Zach. "Happy birthday Z-man," powering into Zach for a hug. "I love you." He handed Zach a large vanilla envelope.

"Thanks JP," Zach smiled. "I love you too. What's this?" he asked, taking the envelope. Jack shrugged with a smile. Zach set the envelope on the counter to continue cooking.

Rashad and Miguel came down the hall. "You can do it," Rashad whispered to Miguel as they came into the great area of the home.

Caleigh looked at the boys. "How does that bathroom look?" she asked, hugging Jack.

"My aim was spot on sis," Jack smiled, hugging her.

Rashad smiled. "So was Miguel's and mine taking a whiz together."

"Thank you for that," Zach said, putting more bacon into the oven. Gabby just shook her head with a smile.

Miguel crawled up into one of the kitchen counter chairs and looked at Zach. "Happy Birthday," he said, softly smiling.

"Thanks pal," Zach broadly smiled. They shared a fist bump.

Caleigh smiled at Miguel. "I'm so proud of you."

Miguel smiled. "Done good."

"Yup, you did," Rashad smiled at his friend. He hugged Zach. "Happy birthday Cob," handing him an envelope as well.

"Thanks dude," Zach said, hugging him back. "Who's hungry?" he asked, putting the boys' card on top of the envelope Jack delivered along with Gabby's. Jack and Rashad climbed into the chairs at kitchen counter.

Between the boys and the adults, a dozen eggs and hamburger buns, along with a pound of bacon and twelve cheese slices met their demise. Caleigh and Gabby each had one. The three boys devoured two and split a third one together. Zach read all the birthday cards including the ones from Jack's secret delivery while pounding down three sliders. He pulled out his cell and sent a mass text to all his family and the team, thanking them for remembering him.

Zach read the one from Gabby and her family. "Thank you," Zach smiled, rubbing her shoulder.

He pulled the envelope from Rashad and Miguel off the counter and looked at them. "This thing going to explode when I open it?" he smiled. The boys laughed. Zach opened the envelope and pulled out the card.

_So you think you're a big shot today_ the front read. Zach smiled and opened the card.

_We're gonna let you slide with that. Today only. Happy Birthday_ Both of the boys had signed it, along with their parents. Zach roared with laughter showing the card to Caleigh and Gabby. "Thanks guys," he smiled. "I love it."

"Happy birthday Cob," Rashad smiled.

"Thanks pal," Zach smiled. "I love the card."

"Picked it out," Miguel smiled.

Zach and Caleigh looked at him. "Nailed it!" Caleigh brightly smiled. She held up her hand. Miguel answered her high five. Caleigh smiled at him. "That's the Miguel Zach and I want to see." Miguel beamed with pride.

"Way to go Miguel," Jack and Rashad proudly smiled.

An hour later the kitchen was cleaned up and the boys had showered together in Zach and Caleigh's master bedroom bath. Gabby just shook her head as the boys blew out the door to the garage to get on their bikes and head to the park to play.

Zach smiled at her. "Welcome to having Jack around."

Gabby shook her head. "I know how much it means to you. I'll adjust," she smiled. "And love it," Gabby smiled more. "Happy birthday Zach."

"Thanks Gabby," Zach smiled. "Having you around takes away a lot of worries in my world. With Jack around, Caleigh has help at night. More worries gone," he smiled.

-00CM00-

The three boys enjoyed their time together in the park playing soccer. They took turns being the goalkeeper as the other two kicked shots on goal. They worked up a sweat and took a break, drinking from the water fountain near the soccer field. Jack looked at his watch.

"You on a schedule?" Rashad asked. Miguel looked at Jack as well.

"Today guys," Jack smiled. "Yeah. With it being Zach's birthday, I want to go with him tonight to the game."

Rashad smiled. "I get it."

"Me too," Miguel added.

"But guys," Jack smiled at them. "I need to take a shower before I head out with Zach. And the kids will be down for their nap. Come home with me and see if Caleigh will watch you while you use the pool."

"You think she would?" Rashad asked.

"It's Caleigh," Miguel smiled. Jack pointed at Miguel.

"Let's ride guys," Rashad said.

Fifteen minutes later, three very hot and sweaty boys came in the house very quietly. Gabby, in the kitchen, prepping the twins' nighttime bottles, smiled at them. Jack opened the fridge and pulled out three water bottles, handing the first two with Miguel and Rashad. "What's up guys?" Gabby asked.

"I want to go with Zach tonight," Jack explained, taking a huge gulp of water. "So I need to shower."

"Good idea," Gabby smiled. "You sorta smell."

"You sorta think," Jack smiled back. "Where's Cal?"

"Putting in a load of laundry," Gabby said.

Jack nodded the other two towards the laundry room. Jack and his buds walked in to Caleigh starting a load of laundry. "What are you guys doing back so early?"

"Cal," Jack said. "I wanna go to the game tonight with Zach."

Caleigh smiled. "I get it." She looked at Rashad and Miguel and smiled, pulling off their rinsed and dried out swim trucks that were hanging over the laundry tub. "Go," she smiled. "Gabby or me will be out there by the time you change." Rashad and Miguel smiled, taking their swim trunks.

Caleigh looked at Jack. "I know Cal. I stink. Quick shower and ready to head out with Zach by two."

"Get 'er done boys," she smiled. The three headed to Jack's bathroom.

-00CM00-

Jack was warmly welcomed into the Braves clubhouse as team members shouted "Happy Birthday Cob!" Zach rubbed Jack's shoulder. "I've got to do some video prep with Maxie for tonight's game."

At the same moment, Josh Donaldson blew out Freddie Freeman playing Fortnite on the video gaming system in the clubhouse. Jack smiled at Zach. "You do your job. I'm gonna get revenge for Freddo."

"My hero," Freddie smiled at Jack, sharing a high five with him.

"Bring it Jackster," JD smiled. Freddie handed the gaming control to Jack. Jack sat down next to JD on the couch in front of the video screen.

A little over an hour later, Zach and Jack changed into their matching batting practice uniforms in front of Zach's locker. Jack looked at Zach. "You knew."

Zach smiled. "It's my birthday. That's not a tough profile." He rubbed Jack's shoulder. "Thanks JP. I love it." He looked at Jack. "How'd you do with JD?" he whispered.

"Smoked his ass," Freddie smiled, two lockers down. JD, two lockers down the other way, glared at Freddie and then laughed.

"The kid has more game than you Freddo," JD smiled.

"Thank you Uncle Dave," Zach smiled at Jack.

"Yuppppp," Jack smiled, sharing a high five with his brother. "Btw, I love the dry weave uni shirts and shorts. We're styling," Jack smiled. Freddie rubbed Jack's head with a laugh, heading out of the locker room for batting practice.

"The Braves get the Atlanta heat bro," Zach smiled.

"I so get that Z-man," Jack smiled, tying his cleats around his socks that matched his brother's. "Zach?"

"Yeah Jack."

"Can I just hang out with you around the batting cage?"

Zach smiled, rubbing his back. "I'd like that JP."

The brothers walked out of the clubhouse together towards the dugout. Getting to the dugout, Jack broadly smiled at Eddie Perez waiting for him. "I knew you had my helmet Coach," Jack broadly smiled at Perez.

Eddie smiled back at him, handing the helmet to Jack. "And you know what to do with it the rest of the time." Jack shoved it tightly down on his head. "Rock and roll kid," Perez smiled at Jack as Zach pulled out his bat from the rack.

Jack had a wonderful time hanging out with the players around the batting cage as they all took batting practice. He practiced his Spanish on the Braves' young rookie Ronald Acuña. "Muy bien Jack," Ronnie smiled.

After batting practice, the team was in the clubhouse, getting something to eat as the visiting Pirates took their batting practice. Like usual, Zach, Jack, Freddie and Andy Minton shared a four-top table together.

Brian McCann came up to the table and rubbed Zach's shoulder. "Happy birthday Cob," he smiled.

"Thanks BMac," Zach said.

"I was in on the video session with you, Max and Doggie. I'll get Max warmed up tonight." Zach looked at him. McCann smiled. "Doggie is in. It's your birthday. Spend time with Jack. I've got Max and I'm in on you and Doggie's pitching plan."

Zach looked at McCann. "BMac, you do realize how much it means to this pitching staff that we can be interchangeable parts? And they accept it?"

McCann smiled. "Got that Cob. Enjoy your game opening with Jack," he said, rubbing Zach's shoulder. "Happy birthday man."

Freddie looked at Brian. "Got ya covered BMac," he smiled.

"Thanks BMac," Zach smiled.

Jack and Zach played catch in front of the dugout before the start of the game.

-00CM00-

At five minutes past six, Aaron and Beth had the MLB channel on their flat screen. Dave was there with them, having had dinner with them. The Morgan, Prentiss and LaMontagne families were tuned in as well. So were Hannah, John and Jess. Along with Dobsons in Ohio. The DVR in Sean and Kim's apartment was rolling. All of them had purchased the Fox Sports South broadcasts through their various satellite or cable TV networks to keep up with Zach.

The rest of the BAU team watched on their laptops through the pirated video that Garcia fed them of the pregame on Fox Sports South.

"Good evening from SunTrust Park and Fox Sports South's coverage of the Atlanta Braves," Chip Carey said into the camera. "I'm Chip Carey along with my broadcast partners Jeff Francouer and Braves' Hall of Fame pitcher Tom Glavine." Carey looked at his broadcast partners. "It's a special night here at SunTrust for two very special members of the Braves' family."

The production truck rolled video of Zach, in his full catching gear, with his catcher's mask pulled up on top of his helmet, playing catch with Jack in front of the Braves' dugout. Jack was in his full Braves uniform that matched his brother's. "Happy birthday Cob," Francouer said.

"And why BMac is warming up Max Fried in the bullpen," Glavine added. "These brothers deserve this."

"Happy Birthday Zach from the Braves nation," Carey said. "You deserve this time with your brother. Braves baseball coming at you next on Fox Sports South."

Beth rubbed Aaron's back as some commercials aired on FSS. "Yes he does." Dave smiled at the two of them.

The Braves went one, two, three to start the first inning. That meant that Zach would be leading off the second inning when the Braves batted again. Coming out of commercial break, Fox Sports South showed the crowd singing along with SunTrust Park organist Matthew Kaminski playing _Happy Birthday_. Zach pointed at Matthew in his booth and tipped his batting helmet to the crowd as he moved to step in the batter's box. Joe West, the same home plate umpire who Zach had tried to protect in his very first game catching as a Brave, smiled at him. "Happy Birthday kid."

"Thanks Joe," Zach smiled.

Two pitches later, Zach buried a homerun into the centerfield seats. "Happy Birthday Zach Hotchner," Carey said as the Fox Sports South production crew showed the usual fireworks going off around the stadium after a Braves' homerun. Aaron and Dave shared a high five together.

It was the bottom of the sixth inning. The Braves were leading 2-0. Freddie Freeman, batting ahead of Zach, drew a walk to load the bases. Jack looked at Andy Minton, sitting next to him in the dugout, with Jack still wearing his helmet. "Can't happen Minnie."

Zach crushed the first pitch he got into the second deck of the left field seats at SunTrust. "Guess again Jack," Minnie smiled.

Brian Snitker looked down the dugout. "Get your ass up here JP," he growled with a smile.

"Now!" Greg Maddux barked. The reserve players in the dugout cleared the way, giving Jack high five's to let Jack get to the front of the dugout next to the coaches.

Zach shared a high five with Ronnie, Ozzie and Freddie who scored in front of him after crossing the plate. He high-fived the two batboys and headed into the dugout. Snit and the rest of the coaching staff gave him a high five.

Maddox was waiting on him giving Zach a high five. He smiled at Zach and then looked at Jack. "Bring it home JP," he beamed.

The team and coaches watched Zach and Jack share their home-run celebration. Jack smiled at Zach, as Zach pulled Jack off the ground for a hug. "Happy birthday Z-man," Jack smiled.

"Thanks JP," Zach smiled, putting him back down as the brothers got the traditional rain of sunflower seeds from the players.

The rest of the team in the dugout ganged up on the brothers with hugs. "Happy birthday son," Aaron softly said, looking at the TV. Beth rubbed his chest, smiling at the coverage.

"Happy birthday kid," Dave said, giving the TV a salute with his glass of scotch. Aaron's cellphone went off with texts from family and his team.

In Lawrenceville, four homes celebrated as well. Caleigh smiled at the TV as the twins started to wind down from their day. Trev and Tay, sitting in her lap, both looked at the TV and smiled seeing their daddy and Uncle Jack and babbled at their mom. "Yup," Caleigh smiled at them. "Dad and Uncle Jack will be a happy crew when they get home tonight."

The Braves shut out the Pirates 8-0.

**###**

**A/N: "Muy bien Jack," Ronnie smiled. That means "very good Jack".**

**For my internationals that don't know baseball, you only get three outs when your team is on offense. Hence the Braves going "one, two, three".**

**The four households in Lawrenceville were of course Caleigh and the kids. Victoria and AJ, Minnie's wife and daughter. Plus the Gutierrez family of Pedro, Alec and Miguel. And the Michaelson family of Josh, Moesha and Rashad. Just a little refresher on the neighborhood players. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two days later, the Braves swept the series with the Pirates in an afternoon game. Zach and Jack came into the home after the game. The backyard patio area was alive with the beloved Lawrenceville neighbors. Two Weber grills were already going.

"Happy birthday Zach," Josh, Moesha, Alec and Pedro smiled.

"Thank you," Zach smiled. "What's going on?"

"A birthday cookout in your honor," Moesha smiled.

"A couple days late," Alec added. "Your playing baseball and our work schedules only hit on day games."

Zach smiled. "I'm in. How can I help?"

Josh handed Zach a beer. "Sit down, relax and spend some time with your kids." Caleigh had them in their playpen in the shade on the patio.

"Thanks Josh," Zach smiled, taking a drink of his beer, moving towards his children.

Jack looked at Miguel and Rashad in the pool. Caleigh looked at Jack. "What's taking you so long?" Jack flew into the house to get into his swim trunks. Twenty minutes later Andy, Vic, AJ and Dani joined the party.

Zach had the twins sitting in his lap. They didn't like crawling around the concrete of the pool area. Andy smiled at Zach and took Trev off his lap as AJ, already in her swimsuit ran to the steps of the pool, went down to the first step and sat down. Andy smiled at Zach, with both fathers keeping an eye on AJ, each holding a twin, bathed in sunscreen. "I'll make her into a fish in another year," Zach smiled at Andy.

"Thanks a lot," Andy snarled and then smiled.

Zach looked at Andy. "Do I have to say again you pitched a helluva game today?" Andy pitched a three hit, complete game. Zach had the night game off Wednesday to catch for Andy for the Thursday afternoon game. Sometimes Zach's schedule, catching for Andy, had to be adjusted for day games with Doggie's pitching rotation.

Andy shook his head with a smile. "Nope," he said, taking a drink of his beer, holding Trev. "I just wish I had a good catcher calling pitches," he winked as Josh and Pedro joined them.

"That sucks Andy," Josh smiled.

"Totally," Pedro added, rubbing Andy's shoulder. "Great game Andy."

"Thanks Pedro," Andy smiled. "I had help from the big dummy."

"Who's getting hungry," Zach smiled.

Zach enjoyed his birthday dinner of grilled hamburgers, hotdogs, baked beans and fruit salad. Along with four deviled eggs.

The only problem of the night was the argument between Rashad and Miguel and their mothers. "We don't mind," Caleigh said.

"No," Mo firmly said back to Caleigh. "You, Zach and Gabby have enough to do in your mornings without two other growing boys to feed."

Alec looked at Caleigh and the boys. "Tomorrow night, you might talk us into the boys staying the night. Provided," she said, looking at Caleigh and Zach, "Mo and I bring the breakfast Saturday morning."

Zach put his arm around Caleigh and looked at her as Taylor largely yawned in his other arm. Caleigh smiled at him and then the boys. "I'm in." The boys smiled. "On one condition." The boys looked at her again. "Your aim in the bathroom was like earlier this week."

"I'm in," Jack smiled.

"Me too," Rashad said.

Caleigh looked at Miguel. "My aim best."

Zach laughed, holding out his hand to Miguel. Miguel slapped it with his smile. Zach looked at Miguel. "You rock Miguel. But that's another thing you and you alone are going to have to put up with if you stay here. Caleigh and me will continue to challenge your verbal skills."

Miguel looked Zach in the eye. "Bring it." He and Zach shared a blistering high five.

Alec and Pedro looked at the couple. "Why we love him. And you two," Caleigh softly smiled.

"Why we love you back," Alec said, hugging Caleigh. "Pedro and me cannot thank you enough."

"I think I got the loves tonight," Zach smiled. "Thank you all. I really appreciate this." The group smiled. He looked at Alec and Pedro. "Just follow our lead," he added.

Andy and Vic took off with their tired daughter. Alec and Pedro followed them out the door with a yawning Miguel. Josh and Rashad headed for home as well. Moesha hung around to help Zach and Caleigh get the twins to bed.

"You don't have to do this Mo," Caleigh smiled.

"Cal, first off they need baths to get off the sunscreen. Second, it's not about helping you two." Thirty minutes later, she looked at Caleigh as her and Zach gave the kids their nightly bottle. "Josh and me have noticed that Miguel is bright. He just needed a push. We love Pedro and Alec as much as you two. But they've just let Miguel skate with his autism, thinking their son faces a dead-end world. You two are waking them up to the gifts that Miguel has." She looked at the two of them. "Thank you for that," she smiled. "Josh and I will support you as much as we can."

Caleigh smiled at Mo. "Rashad is on board. Support him; and keep encouraging him to do it."

"Got it," Mo smiled. "So now tell me what Alec and I need Saturday morning for breakfast sliders," she smiled.

"A big ass grocery cart," Zach smiled, taking Taylor upstairs to put her to bed.

"I'll text you," Caleigh smiled. "Go home. We've got this." She looked at Mo. "Thank you."

Moesha hugged Caleigh. "Thank you. I'm heading out. I remember the code for the security system from when I was here helping you with those babies. I'll set the alarm."

Caleigh shook her head. "That seems like ages ago. But so welcomed. I needed the back up."

Moesha rubbed Caleigh's arm as Trevor deeply yawned. "See you Saturday morning. Don't let my son give you any shit."

Caleigh laughed. "Rashad is a good kid just like Miguel. I have no problems with him. Good night Mo."

"Good night Cal," Mo said, heading to the patio door. She looked at Lexie, settled in her dog bed. "Good night you too," Mo smiled, giving Lex a rub.

Lexie gave her a small bark back and curled up for the night.

The next three games all the Braves' players had circled on their schedule. It was payback time for the Philadelphia Phillies that had swept the Braves in the opening series of the season. Jack, Rashad and Miguel watched the Friday night game intently in Jack's room.

Caleigh smiled at the twins who looked up as the boys whooped and celebrated in Jack's room while she was watching the game in the great room. Zach had hit another grand slam home run. The twins started to crawl towards the hallway to Jack's room and then stopped, looking to see if mom was watching their "grand escape". Caleigh giggled to herself as they sped down the hall towards Jack's room. Lexie was already on her feet to follow them. "Get on it girl," Caleigh smiled.

Between the three boys, they kept an eye on the twins while watching the game. Caleigh enjoyed the break, hearing all the kids laugh as the twins bounced on Jack's bed. Lexie kept a sharp eye out so things didn't get out of hand.

The boys came into the great room with Jack and Rashad each carrying a twin. "Seventh inning stretch sis," Jack said. "And diaper change. They both stink. I'll help you." She and Jack made short work of the diaper change while Rashad followed Caleigh's instructions to get their nightly bottle warmed in the microwave. Miguel helped with Rashad's prodding.

The boys joined Caleigh in the great room. Miguel proudly fed Taylor her bottle, watching the eighth inning of the game as Jack fed Trev. Rashad smiled at Miguel. "I'll do the burp."

"You good," Miguel smiled.

Caleigh rubbed Rashad's back. "You've sorta became the master of that," she smiled.

"I follow the Cobra book of burping," Rashad smiled back.

Zach walked into the home three hours later and went down the hall to check on the boys. They three of them were conked out. Lex had abandoned her bed to curl up with Jack. Caleigh softly padded down the steps and met her husband as she got to the bottom step. "Great game you," she smiled, hugging him.

Zach pulled her off the last step, hugging her. "That was a big win," he smiled.

"The boys?" Caleigh asked.

Zach smiled. "After playing all day together? It's a snore fest that Uncle Dave would love." Caleigh giggled. "The kids?"

"Conked out," she smiled. She looked at Zach. "Quick drink?"

"I'm in," Zach smiled.

The breakfast sliders the next morning were a hit again. Caleigh and Zach appreciated Mo and Alec's help.

The game Saturday was revenge number two for the Braves. Jack and Caleigh shared a high five as Caleigh got him off the couch. "Bedtime kiddo. I know you want to go to the game tomorrow with Zach."

Jack yawned. "Yup, I do," he smiled. Caleigh got him tucked into bed.

The next day, Jack stood with Zach at the playing of the National Anthem with their baseball caps over their hearts. After catching two night games, Zach wasn't catching the day game. The BAU team, winging their way home from a case in Arizona, where watching the game on Garcia's pirated feed to the laptop and video screens on the jet. Aaron proudly smiled at his sons standing together. Dave rubbed his thigh with a smile. "That is special," Emily smiled, sitting in the four top with Hotch, Rossi and Morgan.

"That doesn't get old," Derek smiled.

"No it doesn't," Tara added.

While Zach wasn't catching, he was down at the end of the dugout near the coaches to work with them and Bmac as they adjusted pitching strategy. Jack was at the far end of the dugout. Charlie Culbranson, the Braves' top bench player sat down next to Jack.

Jack smiled at him. "Charlie, I don't need a sitter or a bodyguard. I'm wearing my helmet and I've been around enough baseball games to know when to dive for cover."

Charlie nudged him with his shoulder. "Kid, I'm just trying to find more intelligent conversation than hanging around the rest of these clowns." That got the both of them a hail of sunflower seeds thrown at them from Matt Joyce and Johan Camargo, two more of the Braves' reserve players. The four of them laughed together.

As the top half of the fifth inning ended, Zach came down the dugout to Jack carrying two large cardboard pieces. Zach looked at Paul Byrd, a former Braves pitcher and now sideline reporter for Fox Sports South. "Paul," Zach said. "Get us some camera time. Please. Dad and his team are flying home." Jack looked at the signs and broadly smiled.

"You got it Cob," Byrd smiled.

The in between innings commercials done, Chip Carey appeared on the screen. "Paul Byrd has got a special report from the Braves' dugout."

"Hey Chip," Byrd smiled. "Sending messages to someone special flying home with his team."

The cameraman swung his lens towards the brothers. Jack held up the first cardboard sign. _Happy Father's Day dad_

Zach held up the second. _Love you!_

Jack flipped his over. _See you Thursday_ it said with a smiley face.

Zach flipped his over. _And some home cooking from Beth!_

Jack looked at Zach. "Happy Father's Day to you too bro." Zach put his arm around Jack.

"Happy Father's Day to all the dads out there," Byrd said. "Including my dad Mike."

The camera switched to the Fox broadcasting booth. "That's special," Chip said.

"Yeah it is," Dave smiled, rubbing Aaron's shoulder. The team echoed Hotch's sons greeting.

Emily rubbed Morgan's arm. "Happy Father's Day to you."

"Thanks," Derek smiled back.

JJ rubbed Rossi's arm, sitting across from him on the couch. "Happy Father's Day to you," she sincerely smiled.

"Thanks sweetheart," Dave smiled back.

The Braves were down 3-2 in the bottom of the eighth inning. Their other rookie phenom, Austin Reilly, called up from Triple A baseball in May was due to lead off the inning. Snit hollered down the dugout at Charlie sitting with Jack. "Chuck, you're pinch hitting."

Charlie lightly slapped Jack on the thigh. "Why I get the big bucks," he smiled.

"Weed 'em out Chuck."

"Thanks Jack," Culbranson smiled back at him.

Charlie drilled the first pitch into the left field corner and cruised into second with a double. Snit looked at Bmac. "I get it," he smiled.

"Cob, you're up," Snit said.

Zach drilled the second pitch into the right field seats. Luke Jackson, the Braves' closer pitched the Braves to their revenge with a ten pitch inning with Zach catching.

Two hours later, Zach and Jack got into Zach's truck to head home to Lawrenceville. "That was big," Jack smiled, buckling his seatbelt.

"That was huge bro," Zach smiled, doing the same. The Braves were finally in first place in the NL East Division.

The Braves beat the New York Mets the next two games. Caleigh let Rashad and Miguel stay overnight again Tuesday. She looked at them and knew what it meant to the three boys. "But it's not sliders for breakfast. It's pancakes and sausage or head home."

"I'm in," Rashad smiled.

"Me too," Jack said. Miguel nodded his buy-in. Caleigh let Miguel slide, knowing how tired the boys were after their day together. They had played at the park and then in the pool the whole day. They knew it was Jack's final day with them.

After breakfast Wednesday morning, Rashad and Miguel were in Jack's room as he packed his suitcase. "Why go?" Miguel asked.

Jack smiled. "Miguel, it's a chance for me to travel with my brother on a roadtrip. I've been waiting for this chance for two years. And we'll both get to see Uncle Sean in New York City."

"I get it," Rashad smiled. Miguel nodded as well.

"And guys," Jack said. "I'll be back down here for two weeks in August before you two start school. Caleigh, Zach and the twins will be in D.C. for Mike and Sarah's wedding. I'll came back with them. Dad, Beth and Uncle Dave are coming two weeks later for the weekend." He looked at his friends. "And you know Caleigh will always have the pool open while the twins take their afternoon nap."

"We can help," Miguel said.

"That would be huge bro," Jack smiled at Miguel.

Zach and Caleigh put the twins down for their afternoon nap. They heard the boys in Jack's room. Caleigh looked at Zach as he carried down his suitcase for the long roadtrip. "That's not going to be easy."

Zach pulled her to his shoulder. "And you've got the clean up after Jack and I leave."

Caleigh smiled at him. "They're my rock stars. Every day they come here to swim they always help me out with the twins in the afternoon after they wake up from their nap. Miguel is becoming a pro like Rashad at diaper changes. They'll be fine." She kissed Zach. "They'll still miss Jack."

Zach smiled, kissing her back. "I know the feeling will be mutual." He looked at Caleigh. "Why do I feel like the Grim Reaper?" Caleigh smiled. "Jack! Time to head out."

Rashad looked at Jack as he zipped up his suitcase. "Why do you leave tonight after the game? The Braves have the day off tomorrow?"

Jack shook his head. "Zach complains about it too. It doesn't make sense. But we're flying after the game tonight to get to D.C." Miguel shook his head.

Jack held out a fist to Miguel. "Miss you."

Miguel tapped Jack's fist. "Miss you too. We help Caleigh."

Jack shook his head. "That is so appreciated," Jack smiled. Miguel held up his hand for high five. Rashad smiled as Jack slapped Miguel's hand.

"We will help out Cal," Rashad said to Jack. "Promise brother."

"Thanks Rashad," Jack smiled, hugging him.

Miguel patted Jack's shoulder. It was his form of a hug that they all loved. Jack patted his shoulder back. "Jack, let's go!" Zach hollered.

The three boys came down the hallway together with Jack pulling his suitcase. "Be good," Rashad said, powering in Zach for a hug.

"Thanks pal," Zach smiled. "You be better."

"Got it Zach," Rashad smiled.

Zach patted Miguel on the shoulder and crouched down. Miguel patted his shoulder back. Zach held up his hand. "High five for a series sweep," he smiled. Miguel answered it. Zach smiled at him. "Thank you for you and Rashad helping Cal with the twins."

"Love them," Miguel smiled. "Like you."

"Love you back," Zach smiled. He looked at Jack. "You ready?"

"Not yet," Jack said. He powered into Caleigh for a hug. "Love you sis."

Caleigh hugged him deeply, kissing his head. "I love you Jack." She pulled him away from her. "You have an amazing and awesome time with Zach. And tell Uncle Sean hello for me."

"You got it Cal," Jack smiled.

Caleigh, Rashad and Miguel stood in the garage, waving at Zach and Jack as Zach pulled the truck out of the driveway. Lexie barked her good-bye.

The Braves swept the series with the Mets' with a walk-off homerun by Freddie Freeman in the bottom of the twelfth inning. Jack, in his uniform, celebrated with the coaches in the dugout as Ronnie and Ozzie Albies gave Freddie the Gatorade celebration drenching.

Jack looked at Doggie. "Too cool," he smiled, sharing a high five with Maddux.

**###**

**A/N: Andy pitching a three hit, complete game is a gem that rarely happens in the modern era of baseball.**

**With three outs in an inning, a pitcher throwing a perfect inning would be nine pitches without any batter hitting the ball. Luke Jackson threw ten pitches.**

**In the baseball world, a true perfect inning would be three pitches that batters hit, all producing an out.**

**That doesn't happen.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

With an after eleven in the evening, extra inning win, the players showering and then meeting the press for an hour, Jack deeply yawned, sitting in Zach's locker space. Zach was still answering questions from the media, already wearing his glasses for the night. He looked at his brother. "You OK?"

"This is how road trips are?" Jack yawned back.

Zach winked at the reporters. "This is how nasty they can sometime start, especially with a late inning game. They'll get better."

"Zach, I'm pooped. I've had a long day with the guys."

"I got that Jack," Zach said. He looked at the media. "Last question guys," he smiled.

Kevin McAlprin, part the Braves' radio crew smiled at Zach. "What's the plan with Jack?"

Zach smiled. "The same plan with me. Lots of sleep tonight and tomorrow morning. After that, it's dinner at home. The brother's home. With dad and Beth," Zach smiled. The members of the media smiled and wished Zach and Jack a wonderful time.

The Braves' PR rep shut down locker access to the media, slowly getting them out the door. Three TSA agents walked into the locker room to do a precursory check of the teams' carry-on bags. Jack looked at Zach, yawning. "This will take fifteen minutes," Zach said.

Twenty minutes later, the players handed their luggage to the charter bus drivers and headed towards the door to board. Getting on the bus, Zach pulled off his backpack, putting it into the overhead rack. Jack could barely pull his off. Zach helped him and sat down in the seat next to Minnie. Jack looked at Zach, deeply yawning again. Zach smiled, pulling Jack into his lap. "You be JP again."

"I'm in," Jack yawned.

An hour later, Andy had his backpack across his shoulders, carrying Zach and Jack's backpacks onto the Braves' charter plane as Zach carried Jack on the plane, conked out with his head on his big brother's shoulder.

-00CM00-

Dave blew in through the glass-etched BAU doors and flew through the Bullpen smiling at the team normally gathered at that time for their morning bullshit session. "Sorry kids," Dave said, hitting the steps to the upper tier of he and Hotch's office. "I need to check on my boys."

"You go Uncle Dave," Tara smiled.

Dave blew into Hotch's office. "How are they?"

"Tired," Aaron smiled. "Zach sent me a text when they got to the hotel. He said Jack was wasted after his day with the guys and conked out on the bus trip to the airport. They didn't get into their hotel room until nearly four this morning with the late game last night." He looked at Dave. "And that's all I know. Beth and I are hoping they get some sleep before they come home for dinner tonight."

Dave looked at Hotch. "You got Zach's recipe down for ribs?"

Aaron smiled. "That's an easy one."

Dave looked at his friend and partner. "We home tonight?"

Aaron smiled. "Cruz is in. The whole team is sliding into their AL doing reports."

"I like that response," Dave smiled, moving towards the door.

"Dave, you won't like this one," Hotch said.

"I know Aaron," Dave said. "I'm the delinquent child. I'll catch up today and bury the kids with getting my reports done." Aaron smiled.

"Dave, JJ has a case that needs a priority sign off. I've signed off on her preliminary profile. You've got the final sign off. I need you to help me. My hands are full this morning as well. I'd like to be out the door by two to pick up the boys at the Metro station around three."

Rossi pointed at him. "Got you covered Aaron," he said, moving towards his office. "Have a cold beer ready for me." Aaron smiled at him.

-00CM00-

Jack looked at Zach as they made the transfer in the Metro Center at Union Station to get on the Blue Line from their hotel that was on the Red Line. "Why does this feel weird?"

Zach laughed. "Cause it's sorta weird in a way," he said, getting Jack on the Metro to the Braddock Road stop near Alexandria. Since Jack had left, the Huntington stop was shut down for a station upgrade that was badly needed and the Braddock stop was the next closest. "We're going home. And using the Metro."

"Too weird," Jack said, sitting down next to Zach. Jack looked around at the riders and smiled. With him and Zach in their cargo shorts, t-shirts and slides, they were just two brothers. No one noticed who Zach was. Jack smiled at Zach. Zach smiled back, enjoying the anonymity as much as Jack.

Jack looked at his brother. "Sometimes it's cool," Jack whispered.

"I get it JP," Zach smiled. He nudged Jack's shoulder and gave him a smile.

"Thanks for taking me along and letting me do this with you Zach," Jack smiled. "Other than last night, I'm really enjoying it."

Zach smiled. "Welcome to baseball life Jack. Nights like last night can happen. And they quickly take away all the glamour."

"Last night was zero glamour," Jack said.

"Zero glamour," Zach laughed sharing a fist bump with Jack.

Twenty minutes later, Aaron parked his car in the Braddock Station lot and got out. He looked to see Zach and Jack coming out the station doors and smiled. Jack took two excited steps towards his dad and got stopped by Zach, putting his arm around Jack's shoulder. A car pulled into the lot, passing the boys. Aaron smiled to himself. _Some things never change. He may be a father now. But he'll always be a big brother._

After the car passed, Jack flew to his dad for a major hug. Zach looked at Aaron. "What the hell? No FBI poster boy?" Zach smiled. While he still had on his suit coat, Aaron Hotchner had his tie loosened and his dress shirt collar unbuttoned.

"Solely in your honor," he smiled at Zach. He hugged Jack more. "Hey buddy. We've missed you. Look at the tan you've got."

"Major hang out time in the pool with Rashad and Miguel," Jack smiled.

"So how's baseball life?" Aaron smiled at his youngest son.

"Awesome dad," Jack smiled at him. "I've been having a blast with Zach and the team." He paused. "Until last night. There was no glamour."

"Zero glamour," Zach smiled, winking at his dad.

"Happy birthday son," Aaron smiled, pulling Zach into a hug. "Miss you too."

"Miss you too dad," Zach said, hugging his dad. He looked at Aaron. "But I'm ready for a home cooked meal, cold beer and pushing Uncle Dave's buttons." Aaron laughed.

"I'm in on two of the three of them," Jack smiled.

Aaron gave his two sons the Hotchner glare. "What I'm about to say, you never repeat to anyone." The brothers looked at each other. Aaron smiled. "To quote one Penelope Garcia, check, check and checkers. Let's go home," he grinned.

Zach rubbed Jack's shoulder, getting him to the backseat door of Aaron's SUV. "I like this zero glamour," he smiled, getting in the passenger front seat.

"You and me both Z-man," Jack smiled, getting in and buckling up.

Aaron pulled into the garage thirty minutes later. He and his sons got out. Zach headed to the fridge in the garage and pulled out two cold beer bottles, handing one to his dad. Aaron looked at him. "I've got a day off. And someone that's old enough to get me back to the hotel," he smiled.

"That's me," Jack smiled at his dad, going in the door. "Hey Beth!" Jack shouted.

Zach looked at his dad. "I really need this dad."

Aaron rubbed his shoulder. "I get it son," he smiled. They walked in to Jack having a reunion with Beth and Molly. Zach smiled at his dad.

Beth moved to Zach as Molly got one on one time with Jack. "Happy birthday you," she smiled, hugging him.

"I like birthday hugs like this," Zach smiled, kissing her cheek. "Missed you."

"Missed you too," Beth smiled, rubbing his chin. Zach's cell pinged in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the text message. He smiled, showing it to Beth. "Your kids are napping with Lex," he smiled, uncapping his beer. Beth took his cell to show the picture to Aaron. Zach took a swig of his beer and rubbed down Molly that demanded his attention. Dave came in the door with his own beer. Beth showed the picture to Dave.

Beth handed his phone back to Zach. He hit a button. "Hi babe," he smiled. "You're on speaker and someone wants to say hi."

Jack whispered to Molly. "Speak." Molly gave out a loud bark.

"Hi Molly!" Caleigh said. Molly barked again. "Miss you sweetheart." Molly barked again. The family in the kitchen laughed, with Aaron, Zach and Dave taking a drink of their beers.

"How are you babe?" Zach asked.

"Missing two Hotchner brothers already," Caleigh said. "How was last night? I sorta worried."

"It was a butt kicking babe."

"It was zero glamour Cal," Jack added, rubbing Molly more.

Caleigh laughed. "Jack, is just you and your brother in the hotel room?"

"Nope," Jack said. "Zach and Minnie are sharing their usual hotel room together. I get to curl up next to Zach, sharing a bed."

Aaron looked at Zach. "Dad? How many times have I told you? He's my human heating pad. I love it," Zach smiled. "The Braves offered a room just for the two of us. Minnie said he was cool. We're the three bunkies."

"Zach, I got your text this morning," Caleigh said. "Please tell me you both slept in."

"We did babe. And then got breakfast at noon this afternoon."

"You got breakfast at noon?" Dave asked.

"Hi Uncle Dave," Caleigh said.

"Hi luvs," Dave said. "At least you know I'm here." The other four in the Hotchner home shook their heads.

Zach looked at Dave. "I'm talking to my wife Uncle Dave. Sorry you don't get that. But she comes first in my world."

Jack giggled and looked at his dad. "Check off two of three." Aaron roared with laughter.

"It was a Mike and Patty's stop," Caleigh smiled.

"You got it babe," Zach smiled.

"Mike and Patty's?" Beth asked.

"I'll explain later," Zach said to Beth. "How're the kids?" he asked Caleigh.

"Sleeping," Caleigh smiled. "Why I sent you the picture dummy." Zach shook his head at Beth that smiled. "BTW Zach; now that you've earned your Masters in Civil Engineering and passed the Commonwealth of Virginia test for Civil Engineers, your official license arrived in the mail today."

"God damn over-achieving Hotchner," Dave smiled.

"Thanks babe," Zach said. Beth proudly rubbed his shoulder.

"What's on the agenda tomorrow for you and Jack before the game?" Caleigh asked.

Zack smiled. "We're taking advantage of Beth's family pass into the Smithsonian's new exhibit that just opened."

"Let me guess," Beth smiled. "The Natural History Museum's Dinosaur and Fossils Exhibit."

"That's the one," Jack smiled.

Beth looked at Aaron. "Sorry Hotchner, I've got a date tomorrow," she smiled.

"I think I'm taking a half-day off," Aaron smiled.

Dave looked at Zach. "And I was this close to kicking his ass." Zach laughed.

Caleigh laughed as well. "You two enjoy time at home. Jack, I want mega pictures tomorrow."

"You got it Cal," Jack smiled.

"But I gotta head out guys," Caleigh said.

"Babe?"

"The twins are waking up and two boys just came out of Jack's shower. We're having dinner at Alec and Pedro's tonight." Caleigh looked at the boys. "Say hi to Jack."

"Hey Jack!" Rashad said.

"Hi," Miguel added.

"Hi guys! Miss you!"

"Have fun babe. I'm glad you're getting some help tonight. I'll call you later."

"Thanks Zach. Love you."

"Love you too babe." The rest of the family added their love before Zach ended the call.

Beth looked at Zach. "Mike and Patty's?"

"Two of the smartest people in the world," Zach smiled. Aaron, Beth and Dave looked at him. "Major League teams tend to stay in the same hotels. Hell, I can't tell you how many times we've been checking out of our hotel when the advance team for the next visiting club is walking in the door. And it's pretty much every city."

He took another drink of his beer. "This couple, huge baseball fans, find an old, small spot near that hotel, renovate it and open a shop that serves breakfast until two in the afternoon. Baseball players, with their schedules want breakfast that late. They make a killing off us. But their food is so good, they build up a local clientele in the area that helps their business earlier in the day and during the off-season. They're open at seven. The extra foot traffic in the mornings before we show up is gravy."

"I had a great breakfast sandwich this morning," Jack smiled. "And with milk and juice." Zach pointed at him.

"And it's not McDonald's," Zach added. "Each breakfast sandwich is made to order."

"And what time was that?" Beth asked.

"Twelve-thirty this afternoon," Zach said.

"Yeah, we all slept that late," Jack added with a smile.

Zach drained his beer and hugged Dave. He smiled at him. "You're one behind," Zach said, heading to the garage.

"Uncle Dave," Jack said, hugging him. "You're behind two zingers from Zach," Jack smiled.

"I knew that walking in the door kid. I'm a profiler. I know I'm going to get my butt handed to me tonight." The rest laughed.

The boys plowed through the ribs, cheesy potatoes, green bean casserole, Asian salad and garlic bread. Dave looked at them when they finally finished. "Uncle Dave, this is the last home cooked meal for a while," Zach said. "Life on the road."

"Been there, done that," Dave smiled.

Zach kissed Beth's cheek. "Thank you."

After dinner, it was drinks and Cribbage. Beth looked at Zach as the boys were getting ready to leave. "Good thing you're not driving," she smiled.

"That's why I did it," he smiled. Aaron looked at Zach. "Dad I'm a little buzzed, not polluted. And I won't be the only Braves player walking into the hotel in this shape. I'll be fine and sleep like a baby."

"See you tomorrow night at the game," Dave said as the boys went to the garage with their dad.

**###**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just a Braves teammate nickname refresher. Freddie is Freddie Freeman. Swannie is Dansby Swanson. BMac is Brian McCann. JD is Josh Donaldson. Kake is Nick Markakis.**

**I think y'all remember who Minnie is. :D**

**I apologize for the long chapter. I wanted Jack to get his time with some of the team away from baseball.**

Chapter 6

The boys walked in the Smithsonian Natural History Museum at nine-thirty the next morning. Beth smiled at them and gave Jack a hug. "Did you have a good morning?"

"Got up, showered and had breakfast at Mike and Patty's," Jack reported.

Beth looked at Zach. "And you?"

Zach smiled. "I slept like a baby like I told you I would. Same report as Jack's after that; throw in a shave." Beth smiled. "Was dad able to slip away from the BAU?"

Beth's phone buzzed with a text. She smiled reading it. "He's across the street coming out of the Metro stop."

"I like that report," Jack smiled. Beth rubbed his shoulder.

"Me too Jack," Zach smiled at him.

The next three hours, the Hotchners explored every inch of the new exhibit that Jack totally loved. Aaron looked at Zach. "Dad, I'll be the first to admit dinos have never been my thing unlike Jack. But I learned a lot," he smiled.

"So did I," Aaron smiled back. "How much time do you have?"

Zach smiled. "Enough time to buy lunch for all of us at the Hard Rock and get back to the hotel before we leave for the ballpark at three."

The server brought their soft drinks as the four of them looked at their menus. Zach looked at Jack. "Jack, I know you're not that hungry, but try and load up." Aaron and Beth looked at him. "Nationals Park is a great venue to play in. Their food service for the players isn't. We players know to load up at lunch, pick and choose through their crappy food service before batting practice and then eat after the game."

Jack looked at Zach. "Welcome to the bigs?" Zach smiled with a nod of his head.

The boys ate big with Aaron and Beth shaking their heads at them.

Zach paid the bill and the four of them headed out the door. "Hugs," Beth smiled. "I know we'll get a chance to talk to you a bit before the game tonight. I also know I won't get my guys hugs. And then you two disappear on me again."

"You and dad didn't pay the DirecTV bill?" Zach snarked. Beth shook her head at Zach.

"Our flat screen TV isn't the real thing dummy," Beth snarked back.

Zach looked at his dad. "She's been hanging out with my wife too much." Aaron and Jack laughed. They all shared hugs.

Aaron kissed Beth. "See you a bit later Mrs. Hotchner," he smiled.

"Love you Beth," Jack smiled heading to the street corner.

"Ditto," Zach said with his usual point and broad smile. Beth waved at the three of them and smiled watching Aaron and his sons cross the street to head to the Metro entrance.

Aaron looked at his sons as they got down into the station. "See ya later."

"Later dad," his sons replied, heading to their Metro train going the opposite direction of their dad's.

-00CM00-

The BAU family along with the Brooks family and Aaron, Beth and Dave went through the gates of Nationals Stadium the minute the doors opened. Henry, Michael and Will sped through the opening crowd to get down near home plate where the Braves were taking batting practice. The rest took their time getting down near the dugout.

Will gave out his whistle that Jack would recognize. Jack, standing around the batting cage in his uniform matching the rest of the players, wearing his helmet, turned and smiled. He nodded them over to the corner of the Braves' dugout that an usher had blocked off.

The usher tried to stop them. "Excuse me sir," Jack said. "I know them. They are my friends." The usher looked at Jack in his batting practice uni and smiled, letting the LaMontagne group pass.

"Hey dude," Henry smile, sharing a high five with Jack. "How's it going?"

"It's been a roller coaster Hank," Jack smiled. "Mostly up, but the downs suck."

Will smiled, giving Jack's helmet a wiggle. "I get that."

Jack smiled at Will. "I'm getting a taste of being on the road with Zach. It's not all glamour and fun. I'll have a great report for my lit teacher when school starts next fall."

"Dude, we just got out of school," Henry growled.

"Sorry Henry," Jack smiled. "Hey Michael!" Jack and the youngest LaMontagne shared a high-five as the rest of the group joined them.

Will noticed Zach coming out of the batting cage. "Boys," Will drawled. "Let's move away so the guys can get some time with their grandma and grandpa."

The usher smiled, pulling up Henry. "Or you two could just sit up here on top of the dugout," he smiled at them, putting Michael up there as well.

"Thanks man," Will smiled.

Zach and Jack shared hugs with their grandparents. "Happy birthday you," Hannah smiled, hugging Zach.

"Thanks grandma," Zach smiled. "I miss you."

"Back at ya kid," she smiled. "Just keep doing great things."

"We're proud of you Zach," John smiled.

"Thanks Grandpa; that means a lot," he smiled. Zach got Jack up on top of the dugout so he could hug his grandparents.

Jessica reached around the protective netting to give Zach a hug. "Hi Aunt Jess," Zach smiled, hugging her. "I miss you."

Jess smiled. "I miss you too you big dummy."

Zach looked at Beth. "You two have a group convo with my wife?" The group laughed. Everyone got some time with the boys. Zach looked at them. "I'm sorry. I've got to go back to work."

"Do your job kid," Morgan smiled.

"What Morgan said," Dave growled.

"Thanks Dee," Zach pointed with his smile. "Yes Uncle Dave," Zach said. The group laughed as Zach moved back to the batting cage.

Jack spent a few more minutes with the group and then looked at them. "Guys, I gotta go."

Dansby Swanson, the Braves' shortstop came out of the batting cage and moved to the group. "Hi ya all," he smiled. "Thank you for the amazing work you do," he smiled, getting Jack back down off the top of the dugout.

"Bye dad and Beth. Love you," Jack said.

Dansby smiled at the couple, getting Jack back to the batting cage. Emily looked at Hotch. "They all are in on taking care of Jack?"

Aaron smiled at her. "It takes a baseball village."

Andy didn't have his best stuff that night. But Zach got him through to limit the damage to three runs for the Nats through the first six innings. As the Braves came off the field at the end of inning, Doggie looked at Zach. Zach shook his head.

Up in the stands, a young woman approached the BAU group wearing a Braves polo shirt. She knelt down next to Morgan who was sitting in the seat next to aisle. "Where're Aaron and Beth?" she softly asked. Morgan looked at her. "There's nothing wrong," she smiled. "Jack is OK. I just need to talk to them."

Morgan looked down the row. "Hotch," he said, nodding at the woman.

"Hi Aaron," she smiled. "I'm Monica, one of the traveling assistants with the Braves. Jack is fine," she smiled. "Zach just wanted me to let you and your family have a bit more time with Jack tonight after the game while Zach is talking with the media. I can get you down to the clubhouse level."

"We appreciate that Monica," Aaron smiled. They made out a point to meet.

With the Braves trailing by a run, Zach came up to bat in the seventh inning with Freddie on base. He launched a home run. "Wow!" Henry said.

Morgan, standing with the rest of the team applauding the homer, turned and looked at Reid behind him. "No velocity or trajectories on that?"

"He crushed it," Reid smiled.

Savannah looked at her husband. "You just got your fine ass punked."

"Yuppppp," Reid smiled. The team all laughed.

The Braves' bullpen covered Andy the rest of the game. Ronald Acuña hit a three run homer in the top of the ninth to pad the Braves' lead. Luke Jackson, the Braves' closer was lights out with Zach and his nasty slider to get the save.

Twenty minutes after the game was over, Aaron, Beth, Dave and the three Brooks were standing outside the Braves' locker room. Jack came out the door in a yellow polo shirt, khaki pants with a brown belt and wearing his brown leather loafers. "You clean up good kid," Dave smiled at him.

"Yes you do," Hannah smiled.

Jack gave her a big hug. "I'm part of the team grandma."

John rubbed his shoulder. "You having a good time?"

"The best," Jack smiled, hugging his grandfather. "Hi Aunt Jess," he said, powering into her for hug as well. He looked at the group. "Zach wanted me to get this extra time with you. Like he said, most of you have day jobs." He looked at his grandparents. "You too are off the hook," he smiled. He shared another hug with Jess and his grandparents.

He looked at his dad and Beth. Aaron looked at him. "I got a text during the game. The team will be flying by tomorrow afternoon."

"Zach and me get it dad," Jack smiled, hugging him. "Zach saw the news. You're going to Omaha."

"Yup buddy, we are," Aaron said.

Jack looked at Beth. "And you told us today it's big wigs next week for you."

"Yes it is," Beth smiled, pulling Jack into a hug. "But I'll still miss you. The house is so empty without you around."

Jack looked at her. "What about Molly?"

"Henry is stepping up big time," she smiled. "Happily."

"Go Hank," John smiled.

Jack looked at his dad. Aaron pulled him off the ground. "I love you buddy. Have fun."

Jack deeply hugged him back. "Happy Father's Day. That's from both of us. You and the team be our superheroes." Aaron deeply hugged his youngest son.

"That's for Zach too," Aaron smiled, setting Jack back down on his feet.

"Got it dad," Jack smiled. He hugged the rest again and got to Dave, hugging him deeply. "Take care of dad Uncle Dave."

"You got it Champino," Dave smiled. "You take care of your brother. And enjoy this."

"Got it Uncle Dave," Jack smiled. It was another quick set of hugs and Jack disappeared back into the visitor's clubhouse.

The Braves' players finally walked out of the clubhouse at eleven-thirty. A concession guy was outside the door with a large selection of cold beers and sodas. The players all pulled out coozie cups from their pockets, selecting their favorite beer. Zach pulled out a Miller Lite and looked at the vendor with a smile. Zach and Jack were in their regular clothes, know as street clothes in the baseball world.

"You got a soft drink for my brother?" Zach asked.

The man smiled at Zach, reaching into the ice cold bin and handed a clear soda to Jack. Zach handed a coozie to Jack with a smile. "Thank your sir," Zach smiled, slipping the vendor a twenty dollar bill.

"Thank you sir," Jack smiled.

"Don't call me sir," the vendor smiled. "I'm Jake. And I'll be here tomorrow night."

Zach opened his beer. "Don't be late Jake," he winked. Jake slid three more Miller Lites to Zach, Freddie and Dansby with a wink.

"I got all you boys covered," Jake smiled.

"Thanks Jake," Jack smiled.

Walking to the bus, Jack looked at Zach. "That was sorta cool," he smiled.

"That's one perk we always get. The ride back to the hotel has drinks." Zach got Jack on the bus and followed him. They hit the McDonald's down the street from the hotel for their late night dinner.

The brothers woke up together around nine-thirty the next morning. Jack rolled over in bed and looked at Zach. "What's up today?"

Zach smiled. "A hotel with a pool."

"I'm so in," Jack smiled. He nodded at Andy.

Zach smiled. "Minnie had a rough game yesterday. I think he over-imbibed at the hotel bar."

Jack snickered. "I heard him stumble into bed." Zach smiled.

The brothers enjoyed their long and relaxing swim. And found the local Mike and Patty's for breakfast.

The Braves lost the Saturday night game to Nats. They got their revenge in the Sunday afternoon game, winning 10-2.

Jack looked at Zach as Zach finished with the reporters. They were both dressed in their travel day clothes, representing the Braves. "Mount up time to head to the charter bus, off to Reagan and on to O'Hare in Chicago," Zach said.

Jack smiled. "I'm ready. Zach, this is the part I've been looking forward to."

Zach smiled at him. "I get it Jack. Wrigley is special." Jake provided the drinks for the bus ride. Once the plane cleared ten thousand feet, the Delta Airlines' Wi-Fi kicked in. Zach had a special Skype chat with Caleigh and the kids to celebrate his Father's Day. Jack was in on it as well.

Jack shook his head. "Jack?" Caleigh asked.

"My brother is celebrating Father's Day," he said. "I never saw that coming the last time I traveled with Zach for baseball." Zach rubbed his head as the twins babbled at the brothers in their video monitor in Lawrenceville.

O'Hare Airport in Chicago is the third busiest in the US. The Delta airline pilots had to circle the downtown airspace twice to get into their landing spot. Jack, sitting in the window seat, smiled at Zach. Zach, sitting in the aisle seat, looking at video on his tablet, slid over to the middle seat to look around with Jack.

"That is just too cool," Jack pointed at the Chicago skyline with Lake Michigan in the background.

"Yes it is Jack," Zach smiled, rubbing his shoulder.

After they landed and got off the plane on to the tarmac, the charter buses rolled up. Most of the team stood around, enjoying the beautiful Chicago early evening while their luggage got off-loaded from the plane. "I hope this weather holds," Freddie said to Zach.

"You and me both," Zach smiled.

The Delta grounds crew brought their luggage near the buses and starting pulling them out of the transport carts. Each player was responsible for getting their own bag and getting it to the bus. Zach and Jack took theirs from the Delta baggage handler. "Thank you," they both smiled.

"You're welcome," he smiled. "Just don't kick my Cubbies' asses too bad Cob."

"Sorry man," Zach smiled.

"I get it kid," the older man smiled, grabbing more bags out.

Zach and Jack got to the bus, handed off their luggage bags to the driver and got on. "Now what?" Jack asked.

Zach smiled. "We check-in at the Westin, get to our rooms, change into something more casual and then head to Archie's."

"Archie's?" Jack asked.

"Trust me," Zach smiled.

"Did you say Archie's?" Dansby asked, walking by.

"Yup," Zach smiled.

"I'm in," Dansby smiled.

"Me too," Freddie said in the seat in front of the brothers.

Josh Donaldson sat down across from Zach. "Archie's?"

"Trust me JD," Zach smiled.

"Count me in," Brian McCann smiled.

Nick Markakis sat down behind Zach. "The usual," he smiled.

"You know it Kake," Zach said.

Andy waved his hand at Zach, talking to Vic on his phone. Freddie got up out of his seat. "I'll ask Monica to get three taxis for all of us," he smiled.

An hour later, the three taxis pulled up in front of an aging neighborhood restaurant. Jack looked at Zach as they got out of the taxi with Freddie. "Really?"

"Really," Zach smiled.

Zach got him up the steps and opened the front door, getting Jack in first. The smell of slow cooked pork and BBQ sauce hit Jack's nostrils. Jack looked at his brother. "Really," he smiled.

A woman walked up to the group as they all got in the door. "Thanks for the heads up Zach," she smiled.

"You know we'll always try to help you and your staff out Lisa," he smiled.

The local denizens, sitting at the bar started to shout "Let's go Cubs!" The Braves players all smiled and waved at them as they moved to back end of the building into the restaurant area following Lisa.

Marty, the bartender shouted at Zach from behind the bar. "Hey Cob! Who's the short one?"

Zach smiled at Jack, leading him over to the end of the bar as the rest of the guys headed to their table . "Hi Marty," Zach smiled, shaking his hand. "This is my brother Jack. He's traveling with me on this roadtrip." He looked at Jack. "Jack, this is Marty."

"Hey kid," Marty smiled. "You having a good time with your brother?"

"I'm having a great time Marty," Jack smiled, shaking his hand.

Zach nudged Jack's shoulder and nodded to the beer tap line. Jack looked. "See something?" Zach smiled.

Jack looked at the tap line and then down the bar. He looked at Marty. "Frosty mugs of 1919?"

"You got it Jack" Marty smiled.

"Yes!" Jack said with power double down fist pump. The brothers moved off to join the others at the table.

Jenny, the server walked up to the table. "Hi Jenny," most of the guys smiled.

She smiled. "Who needs menus?"

"Just the former AL brat," BMac smiled.

"That's me," JD smiled. Jenny handed him a menu.

"And he's buying," Kake added.

"I've got the drinks," Swannie smiled. The guys all ordered their beers.

Jenny looked at Jack. "A frosty mug of 1919," he smiled.

"You got it," Jenny smiled back.

Five minutes later, Jenny came back with the frosty, cold bottles of beer and Jack's mug of root beer. Jack smiled at Zach drinking his "beer" with the guys.

Jenny started taking their dinner orders. JD shook his head, listening to the rest of them and put his menu down. She got to Jack. "You got a junior size of that for me?" he smiled.

"Got ya covered kid," Jenny smiled.

JD looked around the table. "How the hell did you guys find this place?"

"Matt Kemp," Zach, Andy, Swannie and Freddie smiled.

JD looked at them. "When Cob and me came up in the September call up from Triple A, Kemp was playing with us. He was the best veteran to rookies. Period," Andy said.

"Yes he was," Swannie added.

Freddie shook his head. "It's a bitch he's in the Mets' minor league system."

Zach shook his head. "He should be coaching down there." Kake, BMac, Andy and Freddie agreed with him.

"Why is it so hard to walk away?" Swannie asked.

"Because we're making mucho bucks playing a game we've loved to play since we were kids," BMac said. "That's hard to walk away from. I'm looking at it a year or two from now. And hating the thought."

Freddie looked at Zach and smiled. "You won't have that problem will you?"

"Nope," Zach smiled, taking a drink of his beer.

Andy smiled. "With all the zeroes in your bank account, you're gonna still build bridges."

"Why I got the degree Minnie," Zach smiled.

"And the Master's degree and state licensed certification," Jack said. Zach hammered Jack's leg.

"No shit?" Minnie smiled.

"Caleigh said my certification came in the mail last week." He looked around the table. "I made a promise. I keep it. And I'm not going to let it go to waste. And honestly guys, before my knees and back make me a cripple."

Brian McCann smiled at him. "Do it Cob."

Lisa walked up with the second round of beers for the guys and another mug of root beer for Jack. Zach looked at her. "He's cut off after this."

Lisa smiled. "Got it." The brothers smiled at her.

Jenny followed with the food order. Chicago sized pulled pork sandwiches and steak fries covered in melted cheddar cheese. Jack looked at Zach. "Really," Jack smiled.

Zach handed his cellphone to Lisa. "Would you mind?"

Lisa smiled, setting her tray down. "Not at all." She took a picture of the group.

Zach took his cell and quickly hammered out a message on Twitter to Kemp. _Luv ya and miss you Cream! Check out the not so short guy_. Three minutes later, his cell pinged back.

_Thanks Cob! Luv ya man. Tell Jack "hi" for me._

A little over an hour later, JD paid for the food tab. Swannie covered the bar tab. The rest of the guys added a large cash tip for Lisa and Jenny. They walked out of the backroom into the bar area.

Their three cab drivers were getting out of their booth. Zach smiled at them. "Thanks for sticking around."

"Thanks for the great food tip," one of them smiled.

"Umm Zach," Jack said.

Zach smiled at him. "I could hit the head before the trip back to hotel as well," heading towards the bathroom.

Andy looked at the group and slightly shook his head at them. "Jack has questions. Big brother provides answers. In private."

"Got it," Swannie smiled. "But I gotta whiz too."

Zach and Jack walked up to the urinals. "Why did those cab drivers stay?" Jack asked.

Zach smiled. "The tip they'll get when we get back to the hotel will more than cover their time off the job. And they know it."

Jack shook his head, heading to the lone sink in the small bathroom. "I've still got a lot to learn travelling with you guys." Swannie came into the bathroom.

Zach smiled. "You're doing great Jack."

The cab drivers pulled away from the Westin forty minutes later smiling. The group walked into the hotel lobby. The rest of the guys headed into the hotel bar where many of the other players were already.

Jack looked at Zach. "Go," he smiled. "I need me time." Zach looked at him. "OK, Skype time with Rashad and Miguel."

Zach smiled. "I'll get you up to the room."

Jack shook his head. "I can get there by myself." He nodded around the lobby. "Look at the extra security."

Andy looked at Zach. "You are so busted big brother," he smiled.

"Text me when you get in the room," Zach said. Jack started to protest.

Andy looked at Jack. "It's that or an escort from one of the two of us."

"You guys suck sometimes," Jack said, moving to the elevator bank. Zach and Andy watched until Jack got on the elevator.

Fifteen minutes later in Lawrenceville, Rashad flew out the front door to run next door to Miguel's home. Pedro was already making the Skype connection as Rashad blew in the door.

Zach and Andy walked into the room an hour later to Jack coming out of the bathroom, ready for bed.

###

**A/N: Baseball is a brotherhood. And the respect the younger players have for a veteran that took them under his wing when the young kids came into the bigs is not forgotten.**

**AL brat is Josh Donaldson playing in the American League before he signed with the Braves. The Braves play in the National League. So JD would not have gone to the same cities as the Braves for games while he played in the AL. And yes, Chicago has an AL team there as well. But the White Sox play on the south side of Chicago. The Cubs play on the north side. And Chicago traffic is brutal. Sorry my internationals. I know it's a bit confusing to you.**

**I've told you all about 1919 root beer before. It is brewed in my area of the upper Midwest of the US and is available only in a keg like beer. It is the best root beer around.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: When I get an idea for a story, I've always got one signature chapter that is my focus. That's this one, especially the last part.**

**I'm gonna fess up. It's a big baseball chapter. But nothing like I've given you before. This is more behind the scenes. And it is still Zach and Jack.**

**P.S. Sorry for the late chapter. My Braves (the real ones) went into extra innings on the "left coast".**

Chapter 7

Jack woke around eight the next morning and used the bathroom. He softly walked through the hotel room and pulled the curtains open to look out over the Chicago skyline. _That doesn't look good_ he thought to himself. He turned and crawled back into bed with Zach.

An hour later, Zach woke up to Jack playing on his tablet. "What's up bro?"

"The weather," Jack said. "Look out the window."

Zach shook his head. "Jack, get that," he pointed at Jack's tablet, "and your cell charged up."

"Why Zach?"

"Because Wrigley is an old stadium. They've tried to upgrade it as much as they can. But the clubhouse is small. It's nothing like at SunTrust. And we're probably going to be waiting out a rain delay. And while they have totally upgraded their Wi-Fi in the stadium, there are about three outlets in the whole clubhouse."

Jack showed the local weather radar he had just pulled up on his tablet. Zach looked at it, shaking his head. "This is going to be one of those sucky road days Jack. Please do what I said."

"Got it Zach," Jack said. "Thanks for the heads-up. What's up for breakfast?"

Zach smiled at him, getting out of bed. "This is the only hotel where we get a decent breakfast buffet."

"So no Mike and Patty's?" Jack asked, crawling out of bed, pulling out charging cords from his suitcase.

Zach smiled at him, heading towards the bathroom. "Jack, I told you. They are smart business people. They don't have one on the north side of Chicago." He looked at Jack and winked. "They do have one on the south side for the teams playing the White Soxs."

"Remind me to miss that trip," Jack snarked. Zach pointed at him with a smile, heading into the bathroom.

"Please get your dirty laundry ready so I can drop it off to get it cleaned," Zach said.

"Where?" Jack asked.

"Here at the hotel," Zach said, handing Jack a laundry bag.

"They do that?" Jack asked. Zach just smiled at him. "I know, I'm learning more."

Andy rolled over. "What's up Jack?"

"Rain Minnie."

"Shit."

An hour later, Zach, Jack and Andy were powering down a three egg cooked to order omelet loaded with ham, bacon, sausage, cheddar cheese and mushrooms. Andy looked at Jack. "They just brought out the fresh baked blueberry muffins."

"On it Minnie," Jack smiled, sliding out of his chair. He came back a few minutes later with six of them and pats of butter.

Andy smiled at Zach. "You should bring him along more often. He's a handy dandy thing to have around."

"Stuff it Minnie," Jack snarked back. The group around them all laughed. The three enjoyed their breakfast.

As they were finishing their breakfast, Brian Snitker let out his whistle that could stop traffic. "Listen up guys." All the team members were in the breakfast room. The room became quiet. "They've already called tonight's game. We're still going to Wrigley at three this afternoon and get in a shortened work out in the cages and pitching areas." The players all nodded. "And then play a double-header tomorrow to make up the game." The players all groaned. "I know guys. It is what it is. Let's make the best of it. We're not sitting on our asses in the clubhouse for three hours waiting for the rainout call."

Zach looked at Jack. "Cancel the need for electronics."

"Got it Zach," he smiled. The guys enjoyed Skype sessions with family and friends. Andy shook his head listening in to the session with the BAU gang during their lunch.

When it ended, Andy looked at the brothers. "Worked over Uncle Dave well my Jedi," he smiled.

By the time the charter buses pulled up to the hotel to head to Wrigley, it was make a quick run to get on or get drenched in the pouring rain.

Jack changed into the uniform the rest of the team was going to wear for their work out session and then went to the boxes the traveling equipment managers rolled into the clubhouse. Ryan, the senior equipment manager handed Jack his helmet. "You need that."

Jack smiled. "I don't want an Eddie butt chewing." Ryan laughed.

Jack made his way to the pitching area with Zach working with Andy to get in a light throwing session. He had been the scheduled pitcher that night. Doggie and Eddie were standing behind the netting. Jack looked at Eddie. "Am I good?"

Perez smiled. "You bet kid."

Doggie smiled at him. "I'm glad you're hanging out with us Jack," he smiled, entering into the pitching area. Jack watched in amazement at Zach, Andy and Doggie working together.

Eddie smiled at Jack. "That's how good they are."

"Got it Eddie," Jack smiled, watching the quick work out session with Andy. Jack then watched the entire session of Zach and BMac working with the pitchers under Doggie's watchful eye.

When Zach and BMac finished with the pitchers, they took turns stepping into the batting cage to get some swings. Zach looked at Jack. "Go talk to Ryan."

"Zach?"

"Just go Jack," Zach smiled, settling in to take another pitch. Jack went into the clubhouse. He came back out with a bat that would work for him that Zach had bought for him and slipped to Ryan. For the very reason of a possible rainout. Zach headed to the mound as Jack stepped into the cage. The brothers got ten minutes with Zach pitching to Jack. And Jack pounding out hits with the soft pitches Zach was throwing to him. The team all stood around, encouraging Jack.

Jack drilled the last one. "Dinger!" Freddie smiled.

After the team all showered and got back on the bus, Jack looked at Zach. "For a rainout, that was a fun day," he smiled. "Thanks Z-man for that."

Zach smiled. "This trip is about you JP."

Jack heard the players on the bus quietly griping about the double-header the next day. He looked at Zach. "The food for players at Wrigley is worse than the Nats stadium." He looked at Jack and smiled. "But we all know Snit. And there are options that are close to Wrigley. You'll get another experience tomorrow," Zach smiled.

"What about tonight?" Jack asked. "Do we just sit around our hotel room on our butts?"

"I doubt that," Zach smiled.

Three hours later the entire team, including the coaches and a few of the support staff were on the charter buses. The buses pulled up in front of the third-generation owned Davani's Bowling Alley and Pizzeria in a north side suburban neighborhood. They filled all eight lanes. Zach, Jack, Freddie, Swannie and JD were on lane one. The Latino baby Braves of Ronald Acuña, Ozzie Albies, Johann Camargo and their Spanish translator Franco Garcia were on the lane next to them. Bmac, Kake, Austin Riley, the newly arrived heralded rookie, plus the two veteran utility players Charlie Culbranson and Matt Joyce were on lane three. Lanes one and three gave the Latinos some loving crap about their bowling skills as they all enjoyed a couple pitchers of beer. Ronnie and Jack clinked their frosty mugs of root beer together with a smile, not being of legal drinking age.

Andy, on lane four, whistled at Zach. "Guys! Check out the coaches' scores on lane six!" While Davani's was on old building on the outside, the bowling alley was start of the art, including automatic scoring which was showed on the screens above each alley. The coaches' scores were worse than the Latinos with Snit and Doggie leading that parade.

JD shouted down the alleys at Snit. "Jack is beating your score Skipper!" That got JD a one-finger salute from the Skipper. The team laughed more.

Zach drilled another strike. Swannie walked up to the bowling lane, looking at Zach as he stepped down off the hardwood. "Do you ever miss?"

Zach smiled. "Always shoot at the biggest duck," he said.

Jack smiled. "Thank you Uncle Dave."

Ronnie, Ozzie and Johann looked at Zach. "Show us how," Ozzie said.

Zach looked at Franco. "My Spanish is not _that_ good." Franco laughed. Three frames later, the young Latinos were putting in to practice what Zach had taught them. So were Swannie and JD. Zach and Freddie duked it out for the highest score.

Jack learned his brother's lesson as well. His final game, even with a lighter weight bowling ball, racked up a 157 score, getting high fives from all the guys.

The team building time was topped off with more beer and wonderful, homemade deep-dish pizza. Leaving Davani's the team walked out to the skies clearing. Jack zipped up his Braves' jacket closer to his neck and looked at his brother doing the same. "Thanks for making me wear this and jeans. Sorry about the argument at the hotel."

Zach smiled at him. "Experience bro," he winked. "That jacket will get a workout tomorrow too."

"Message received," Jack smiled.

The team spent the rest of the night in their rooms. Zach, Jack and Andy had another hour-long Skype session with Caleigh, Victoria and the three kids. Lexie and Dani got their time as well.

By ten o'clock, the lights were out in the Braves' hotel rooms. They had to be at Wrigley by ten the next morning for the one o'clock game start.

-00CM00-

Eight o'clock the next morning, the breakfast buffet at the Westin was filled with players. Freddie and Dansby shook their heads at the Brothers Hotchner, spilling the yolk from their sunny side up eggs into their hashbrowns. "Here's to grandpa," Zach smiled, taking a drink of his apple juice.

"He's the best," Jack smiled.

As the charter buses made the short trip to Wrigley from the hotel, Andy pushed Zach's arm and nodded at Jack. Jack was taking it all in. Zach smiled at Andy across the aisle. "You don't remember your first trip here?" he whispered. Andy smiled, rubbing Zach's shoulder. "And this one isn't in pouring rain so he can see more."

The Braves came onto Wrigley Field wearing their cold weather warm-up gear. Jack had his own. But it wasn't the usual wind off the lake chill. It was the backend chill of the weather front that moved through last night. They all looked at the flags in the outfield. They were blowing towards the infield.

"Thank you Mother Nature," Andy said, waiting on his turn in the batting cage with Jack standing next to him.

"Minnie?"

Andy smiled. "A wind blowing in is a pitcher's blessing in this park. It'll be chilly in the dugout. But I'll take it."

And he did. Andy pitched a one-hit, complete game throwing only 92 pitches. Freddie and Zach went back to back, each drilling fastballs into the wind to the outfield denizens of Wrigley in the fourth inning. The Braves won 2-0.

After their showers and meeting the media, the Cubs concession people started to set up the meal selections for the team in the clubhouse. Jack looked at Zach. "Grab you jacket," Zach said, taking his off his locker hook. Fifteen minutes later, there wasn't a person in the Braves locker room.

Zach, Jack and Freddie walked out of the stadium onto Clark Street like the rest of the team. Outside of the stadium there were good food options. Freddie looked at Zach. "Barbeque?"

Jack looked around. "Tacos," he pointed.

Johann Camargo smiled at Jack. "And it's not Taco Bell."

"I'm in," Jack smiled. Freddie smiled at Zach. The authentic taco shop on Clark Street got very busy. The staff was used to it and handled it with ease.

Zach's phone pinged with a text. He pulled it out and looked at it. Jack looked at him, powering down his second taco. "It's from Uncle Dave." Zach hit his speed dial. "What's up Uncle Dave?"

"Zach, you hearing the news?"

"What the hell happened now Uncle Dave?"

"Keuchel," Dave said.

"Uncle Dave, I'm not following you."

"I follow ESPN," Dave said. "They're reporting that the Braves are close to signing Dallas Keuchel."

Zach looked at Jack and very quietly said, "Get on your phone and pull up ESPN." Jack did it. "Show it to Freddie please."

Freddie looked at Jack's phone. "Holy shit," he whispered. Andy looked over Freddie's shoulder.

"Uncle Dave, thanks for the head's up. Talk to you after the game tonight."

"You got it kid," Dave smiled, ending the call.

"What's going on guys?" Jack whispered.

Zach and Freddie quietly explained the ramifications of getting the free agent Keuchel. "Wow," Jack whispered. "So who leaves the starting rotation?"

Zach shook him off. "Not here Jack," Zach whispered.

"Understand Zach," Jack whispered back. The three of them joined the team heading back to Wrigley Field.

In the night game, the Braves started the game off with a bang. Swannie singled, Freddie hit a double, moving Swannie to third. Zach, hitting next, took the first pitch fastball from the Cubs' ace pitcher Jon Lester and deposited it on Waverly Avenue, the street that ran along the outfield area of the stadium.

Wrigley Field is a wonderful venue. Jack sat at the end of the dugout, looking around in amazement, taking it all in. But there is one problem: the dugouts are very close to the playing field. Zach secretly had one player for each game protecting Jack. In the bottom of the first inning, the Cubs' batter fouled off a pitch, sending it screaming towards the Braves dugout. It hit in the dirt just outside of the dugout, skipped over the protective fence in front of the dugout and careened in towards the back of the bench. Johann Camargo snagged it with his bare hand, turned and looked at Jack, still sitting on the bench.

"I thought you told your brother you knew when to dive?" Johann growled.

"Sorry JC," Jack said, "I was sorta looking around."

Johann, a foot away from Jack, lightly threw the ball at Jack's helmet and caught the ricochet. "Get your head in the game," Johann growled more with a point. Greg Maddux, at the other end of the dugout, gave Johann a finger point with a smile.

The Fox camera crew caught the exchange and aired it coming out of the commercial break at the top of the next inning.

"Poor Jack," Beth empathized, watching the game with Aaron.

Hotch shook his head. "He's my son. And I can't thank Johann enough for chewing his ass."

"Aaron," Beth smiled. "It's Wrigley."

"No excuse," Aaron growled. "He knows enough to not be a tourist gawking around during a live game. He should be doing it in between innings." His cell buzzed. _Someone deserved that ass-chewing_ Dave texted.

_Yes he did_ Aaron texted back.

In the top of the third inning, with the bases loaded, Zach launched another Lester fastball. Waverly Avenue welcomed a second ball off Zach's bat. "That is Zach Hotchner's first career grand slam at Wrigley Field," Chip Carey said in the Fox Sports announcing booth.

"You throw this kid a fastball down and away and get too much of the plate," Jeff Francouer, the Braves TV analyst and Chip's broadcasting partner said, "he's going to do that every time. He doesn't miss pitches like that."

Zach walked through the dugout, getting high-fives from his teammates. Zach got to Jack and they shared their traditional home-run celebration to the delight of the whole team. Then Zach slapped the top of Jack's helmet. "Now keep your head in the game," he growled.

Kelsey Wingrett, the Fox Sports South sideline reporter, also at the end of the dugout noticed the exchange and sent a message to the production booth.

The Fox Sports South broadcast of the top of the fifth inning opened with Kelsey sitting next to Jack. "I'm sitting next to the extra Hotchner on the Braves bench who has been traveling with his big brother on this roadtrip. You having fun Jack?" she smiled.

"Other than a couple of innings ago, I've been having a great time," Jack smiled.

Kelsey nudged his shoulder with hers. "Wrigley is special."

"Thank you Kelsey," Beth smiled.

"It's amazing," Jack smiled.

"What's been the best part so far Jack?" Kelsey asked.

Jack broadly smiled. "Just doing this with Zach and seeing what life is like on the road for the guys. I've seen the ups and downs. It's not all glamour and I've learned a lot. And I love hanging out with the team," he smiled. "They're the best. And just spending time with my big brother."

"Give me you're all time fav moment so far Jack," Kelsey said.

"Bowling with the team last night because of the rainout," Jack smiled without hesitation.

Kelsey looked at him. "Rumor has it that you out-bowled Snit and Doggie."

"No comment," Jack smiled. Kelsey laughed.

"What's up tomorrow for you and Zach?" The top of the inning had started. The production crew went to a split screen to keep showing more of the interview while showing the game.

Jack smiled. "It's geography day." Kelsey looked at him. "When it was just Zach and me when Zach was in high school and dad was travelling, I was learning US geography. Zach taught me HOMES," he smiled. "The names of the Great Lakes. Zach is good with acronyms to help with geography." Rashad and Miguel, watching the game together smiled at each other. "Zach and me are going to spend our free time by the lake," Jack smiled.

Kelsey smiled. "And another rumor says you'll have a special day in New York."

Jack smiled. "Yeah, Zach's and my uncle is the Executive Chef at a restaurant there. We're going to get to see Uncle Sean and have him cook for us. And four other members of the team."

Kelsey looked at him. "Who's the other four?"

Jack smiled. "Minnie, Freddie, Swannie and a player to be named later."

Kelsey laughed. "He's got baseball down guys," Kelsey said. "Back up to the booth to Chip and Jeff."

"Thanks Kelsey," Chip said. "Great report. I love the 'no comment'," Chip laughed.

"Jack is a great kid," Francouer added. "We've all loved having him on this road trip. He's an awesome kid and loves being around his big brother and the team."

The Braves swamped the Cubs 12-4.

After they got back to the hotel, the team milled around the lobby talking over late dinner choices. Zach nudged Jack's arm. "Come on, let's head out." Jack looked at him. "Just me and you time," Zach smiled.

Jack broadly smiled. "I'd like that." Zach whistled at Minnie, pointing at him and Jack going out the door.

"Enjoy brothers," Minnie smiled.

"Have fun guys," Freddie smiled. The brothers smiled and waved going out the door.

Zach took a right out the door and got Jack to the corner. "Now we go up a block," Zach smiled, getting Jack to turn left.

Jack shook his head. "Wow, even this late at night the traffic is so busy."

"Welcome to downtown traffic Jack," Zach said. The crosswalk signal changed from red to white. They crossed the street with Zach making sure all the traffic was stopped.

As they moved up the block, going by the Regency hotel, Jack noticed their destination. He smiled at Zach. They got to the next corner and Jack shook his head. "That's too fancy of a McDonald's for me," he smiled.

Crossing the street with the light, Zach smiled. "It's the downtown hotel district. They've got to upscale just like the hotels," Zach said, pulling the door open for Jack to enter.

They walked in and looked at the menu. "And upscale the prices," Jack quietly snarked.

Zach shook his head. "Do you know what you want?" Jack nodded and they walked up to the counter.

The counter employee greeted them. "Go ahead Jack," Zach said.

"I'll have the number four meal," Jack said. "With a side of ranch dressing please." The counter employee smiled.

"Only six McNuggets?" Zach asked. "You sure?"

Jack nodded with a smile. "I'm hungry but not starving. And I'm like you with breakfast."

"OK," Zach smiled. "I'll have a number three meal please," he ordered, "hold the onions and pickles please."

The brothers enjoyed their late-night dinner, talking, laughing and sharing memories.

**XXX**

**A/N: *scrolls up to top* Yup, that's how I do it to get to the parts of each chapter I highlight in yellow that might need an explanation. From the top…*scrolls back down* Why I love all my readers.**

**Dinger that Freddie said. Baseball jargon for a homerun.**

**In bowling, there is only one way to get a score. A perfect game of all strikes is a 300 game. Jack throwing a 157 with a lighter ball is pretty darn good. Which means Zach's lesson was pretty darn good.**

**The Dallas Keuchel reference was solely for me being a huge Braves fan. That's a big addition to the team. I could give you chapter and verse on why. I won't.**

**A pitcher throwing 92 pitches in a complete game is a rarity. That's an economy of pitches in the baseball world. I'm just emphasizing how spot on Andy was working with Zach. Freddie and Zach going "back to back"? Freddie bats in the third position in the line-up. Zach hits in the fourth position. They both hit homeruns. Hence, back to back.**

"**Minnie, Freddie, Swannie and a player to be named later". During the part of the baseball season, when teams can trade players (Team 1 takes player A and player B in exchange for player C and player D of Team 2) nine times out of ten, there is a "player to be named later" in some part of the trade deal. It's just part of the MLB player trading system.**

**Miracle Mile is a line of shopping stores along Michigan Avenue in downtown Chicago on the shores of Lake Michigan.**

**Lake Michigan is one of a chain of five great lakes in the US that form a third of the US/Canadian border.**

**The five great lakes of the US. HOMES. Huron, Ontario, Michigan, Erie and Superior. Lake Superior forms much of the northern boundary of my home state. Lake Michigan forms nearly my home state's entire eastern boundary. I live in a beautiful part of the US. In the summer. Don't plan a visit in the winter. All you'll see on those five lakes is ice.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Making up for late posting last night.**

Chapter 8

The next morning, the BAU team met at their usual time. Hotch walked in and sat down. "Let's get started."

Garcia picked up the remote. "First things first my liege," she smiled. "The MLB network only shows the games. They don't show the after-game coverage from each of the teams' home TV networks." Hotch looked at her. "I might have done a thing," she said, pointing the remote over her shoulder at the screen on the wall.

"Welcome back to Braves Live after-game wrap-up," Nick Green, the host of the show said. "Kelsey Wingrett is in locker room with the Braves' man of the day."

"Hey Nick," Kelsey smiled into the camera. "I'm with Zach Hotchner. Two great games today."

"Thanks Kels," Zach smiled. "It was two great wins for this team against a strong Cubs team in their home park. We'll take it and go back to the hotel tired but happy."

"How did you and Freddie power out those homeruns in the first game?" Kelsey asked.

"Getting the barrel of the bat on the ball and Jedi encouragement," Zach smiled.

"I get the Star Wars love," Kelsey smiled. "And then you followed up in the night frame with two homeruns, a double and eight RBIs. That's a career night for you and the Braves."

"This team has hitters up and down the line-up that contribute every game. It was my turn," Zach smiled.

"Tell us about Folty's night pitching," Kelsey said.

"We all know about Folty's spring troubles. I'm not going to re-hash it. The thing is he's still catching up to Doggie's system. It's new to him. He's ninety-five percent there. That's why he had the two mistakes that cost him the four runs. But the pitch he threw to Schwarber to end the fifth was spot on. He took a little off and located it perfectly. We both could hear Doggie shouting 'Yes' in the dugout," Zach smiled. "That was a huge pitch that Folty made and got himself out of a jam. He's going to grow on this outing. And that's going to special for this team."

"Why did you catch both games and how do you feel?"

Zach smiled. "Snit, Doggie, Bmac and I all talked. You know I'm always going to catch Minnie. And he pitched a helluva one in the early game. He was cooking, knowing how the wind was and we just ran with it," Zach smiled. "Folty asked Snit and Doggie if I could catch him to get him more into Doggie's system. They both agreed. Folty worked his guts out tonight. He's one more game away from being one-hundred percent. And this team needs that. Folty knows that. When we came into the dugout after that big fifth inning strikeout, Snit told Folty and me he was doing a double switch to get us both out of the game. Neither one of us complained," Zach smiled. "A hot shower helped. The two- legged heating pad curling up next to my back tonight will take care of the rest."

Kelsey smiled. "Speaking of the team and that two-legged heating pad, what's it been like for the Brothers Hotchner road trip?"

"Other than Jack doing his finest impression of Dopey in the bottom of the first inning in the day game, it's been great," Zach said.

"Come on Zach," Kelsey smiled. "It's Wrigley."

Zach shook his head. "I love my brother. But he's been around baseball long enough and knows better."

"Thank you my son," Aaron said.

"What happened?" Tara asked. Reid started to open his mouth. The rest of the team all shushed them.

"He's still a kid," Kelsey smiled.

Zach smiled back at her. "I know. And I get it. The first time I walked into this stadium, I was the same wide-eyed kid. And I was twenty-two."

"So it's a visit to Lake Michigan tomorrow," Kelsey said.

"Hammering home those second grade geography lessons," Zach smiled. "Thanks for doing the interview with him. Beth sends her love for backing her youngest to make him feel better." Kelsey smiled. "But I'm pretty sure some of the time tomorrow will also involve shopping in the stores along the Miracle Mile," Zach said. "Dad and Beth, Uncle Dave and our grandparents slipped some cash to Jack before the trip. It's burning a hole in his pocket."

Kelsey laughed. "Great games today Zach," Kelsey smiled. "Have fun tomorrow with Jack."

"Thanks Kels," Zach smiled. Garcia ended the video feed.

"Tara, before you and the ding-a-ling ask," Dave said, pointing at Reid. Reid looked at Rossi. "The friendly confines of Wrigley are exactly that. Confined." he emphasized. "The dugouts are very close to the playing field."

Penelope put the remote over her shoulder and played the video. "Damn Jack," Morgan said. "You do know better."

"Thank you Derek," Aaron said.

"Down dad," Garcia said, looking at Hotch. "I mean sir." Penelope played the interview with Jack for the team.

"He was repentant Hotch," Emily smiled.

"And I'm sure he learned his lesson," JJ added.

"Let's get started on our jobs," Hotch said. "I hate arguing with mothers. I came very close to sleeping on the couch last night."

"The Hotch veneer slips a bit," Reid smiled. He got the full Hotchner glare. Reid quickly lost his smile. "Cases sir. Got it." Dave winked at Morgan. Hotch looked at Dave with his small smile.

Just then, Hotch's cellphone rang. He looked at the caller ID and shook his head, showing it to Dave and then answering it, putting it on speaker. Dave smiled at the team around the table.

"Hey dad!" Zach said. "Jack and I calling at a bad time?" The team laughed.

"Good morning my sons," Aaron smiled. "Before I get reports from last night, I want to know one thing."

Jack looked at Zach and shook his head. Zach softly laughed. "You've got it coming," the team heard Zach softly tell Jack.

"Dad, I screwed up. I get it. It won't happen again."

"Yes, you do know better Jack," his father growled.

"But dad," Jack said. "It's Wrigley. You can't imagine what it's like to be on that field, in the dugout, let alone in that stadium." Dave burrowed a look at Hotch.

Aaron smiled. "I get it Jack. Please just be smarter."

"Promise dad," Jack said.

The boys updated them about their past day and night but made it quick. "So it's lakefront and then shopping," Morgan said.

"Actually Dee," Zach said, "with your Chi-town temps right now, it's shopping first for both Jack and me to get some heavy hooded sweatshirts before we head to the lake front. For being June, your temps suck here bro."

Morgan laughed. "Welcome to Chicago guys. Summer doesn't start until the Fourth of July. It ends the fifth," he smiled. "And then Mother Nature just plays with you."

"Play on player," Zach laughed. "Dad, we need to head to breakfast to get in our day. Tomorrow is an afternoon game and then flying to NYC. I know you and the team have work to do."

"Thanks sons for checking in," Aaron smiled. "Love you both."

Both the boys sent their love back to their dad and team. "Now," Dave smiled at Penelope, rubbing Aaron's shoulder.

Andy rolled over, grabbing a bottle of water off his nightstand, taking a huge drink. Zach smiled. "Rough night at Ruby's?"

"No Cob, just the pepper corn encrusted filet I had," he smiled.

"Heartburn on a plate," Zach smiled as Jack went to take his shower. "Why Jack and I went to Mickey D's." Zach followed Jack in to shave and brush his teeth.

Zach came out of the bathroom, barefoot and in sports shorts after finishing his shower while Jack tied up the laces on his tennis shoes. There was a knock on the hotel door. "Laundry room delivery," they heard.

Zach looked through the door peephole and opened the security latch, looking a Jack. "Grab my wallet please Jack," he said pointing, unlocking the deadbolt and opening the door.

"Good morning sir," the hotel employee smiled. "Here's your laundry."

Zach handed the plastic bag to Jack, taking his wallet from Jack. He pulled out a twenty-dollar bill, handing it to the employee. "Thank you," he smiled.

"Thank you sir." Zach shut the door and reset the deadbolt.

Jack looked at the plastic bag with their neatly folded laundry and looked at Zach. "Why am I not good with this?"

Zach smiled. "Welcome to my world traveling on the road. I get it Jack. I don't like peeps that I don't know cleaning my clothes any more than you do. But the Braves cover the cost and we need clean clothes."

Jack smiled. "I was down to my last pair of no farts boxers."

Andy laughed, getting out of bed. "Thank you for that Jackster," Andy smiled, rubbing Jack's head.

"Minnie," Zach said, pulling on clothes. "We're going to head down to breakfast and then out the door."

"After my breakfast, I'm gonna get heads down in my laptop to get ready for my start against the Mets. Have fun guys," Minnie smiled, getting stuff out of his luggage bag to take his shower.

Zach and Jack enjoyed their pancakes and sausages breakfast and headed for the lobby. The doorman pulled the door open. "Where you guys heading to?" he smiled.

"Lake Michigan," Jack smiled.

The doorman looked at the brothers in t-shirts and jeans. "Via the Under Armor store on Michigan Avenue," Zach smiled at the doorman. "Preferably in a taxi that a driver knows to have some heat in it."

"Good call," the doorman smiled. He whistled at the taxi line by the hotel and waved up the next taxi driver. "Pedro is good Cob," he smiled.

"Thanks Walt," Zach smiled, noticing his nametag, giving him a ten-dollar bill.

Walt opened the backdoor to the taxi. "Pedro, the Under Armor shop on Michigan Avenue. And don't screw the brothers over."

"You got it Walt," Pedro smiled, as Jack climbed in.

"Thanks Walt," Jack smiled.

"Have a good time guys," Walt smiled, rubbing Zach's shoulder as he got into the cab.

Less than five minutes later, Pedro pulled up in front of the store. He turned and looked at Zach opening the door to get out. "After you guys get done shopping, you head down to that corner," he pointed, "and then take a left. You'll be at the lakefront in two blocks."

Zach paid the nine-dollar fare with a twenty, waving Pedro off with the change. "Where are you going to be?"

Pedro smiled, handing Zach a card. "A phone call away." Zach took the card.

"Thanks Pedro," Jack smiled, getting out.

"Thanks Pedro," Zach smiled, shutting the door. "When you get a phone call from a 703 area code, that's me."

"Got it," Pedro smiled.

Zach found two heavy weight hooded sweatshirts for him and Jack. Jack wandered around the store, looking around. "Jack," Zach smiled, "you know I can cover the rest."

Jack shook his head. "This is on me. Not your bank account." Zach smiled and let his brother shop.

Forty minutes later, the Brothers Hotchner stood in a park on the bank of Lake Michigan. They were both wearing their heavy sweatshirts with the hoods pulled up on their heads. Jack, holding his UA shopping bag, containing two new pairs of sports shorts and a t-shirt, smiled at Zach. Zach was holding his bag with three sports shorts of his own.

They boys looked out over the lake and then at the Chicago skyline behind the lake. "This is just too cool," Jack smiled.

A jogger happened to pass by, hearing their conversation. He stopped and smiled at the brothers as Zach took a selfie of him and Jack with the huge lake in the background.

"Let me take a better one guys," the jogger smiled. He positioned the boys to get the lake and Chicago skyline into the shot. "Got it," he smiled, handing Zach's phone back to him.

"Thank you," the brothers said.

"No problem," the jogger smiled, continuing his run.

"Midwest nice," Zach smiled at Jack. Jack looked at him. "I get it." He pulled out Pedro's card.

Pedro answered his cell. "Hi Zach. I picked up a quick fare while you guys were doing your thing. I'm five minutes away."

Driving back to the hotel, Zach spotted something. "Pedro, can you make a pit stop," he pointed. "Jack and I need a pre-game meal. I'll pay you for waiting."

Pedro smiled, pulling into a parking spot that was just vacated. "Do it guys. I'll be waiting." Zach got Jack out of the taxi and headed into the Subway, pulling out his phone, hitting a speed dial.

"Cob, what's up?" Minnie answered.

"Pre-game meal. How do you like your Subway?"

"I think I love you man," Minnie smiled, putting in his order.

Pedro drove away from the Westin Hotel after dropping off the Brothers Hotchner with a thirty-dollar tip. Zach looked at Jack. "You get to the room," he said, handing his bag to Jack along with the Subway bags. "I've got something I've got to do. I'll be back in ten minutes." Jack looked at him. Zach nodded at the bodega down the street. "It's travelling day tomorrow so its delivery pizza tonight for the three of us after the game. It's gonna be a short night of sleep. I'm gonna a grab a six-pack of beer for Minnie and me. You can't be around when I do that. What do you want for a soda?"

"Got it Zach," Jack smiled, placing his order.

Walt opened the door for Jack and looked at Zach. "He's in the door and safe."

"Thanks Walt," Zach smiled.

The guys powered down their sandwiches while starting to get their bags packed for the morning.

When the evening game started, Zach was on the bench near the coaches. He looked at Jack. "Come on down and sit with me," he smiled. Jack looked at him. Zach nodded him down with a smile. Jack made a beeline down the dugout with the players smiling at him. "Just sit next to me and listen."

Julio Teheran, the Braves veteran right-hander was pitching against Cole Hamels, the Cubs same version. Jack sat in awe listening to Zach break down their pitching with Doggie. In the bottom of the fifth inning, Bmac called for Julio to pitch a slider down and away to the Cubs batter. "Look alive," Maddux and Zach said together in the dugout.

The batter fouled it off, shooting it towards the Braves' dugout. Jack dived onto the floor. Zach barehanded the ball as it came into the dugout with the coaches, except Doggie, diving out of the way. Jack looked at Zach, sitting back down on the bench next to him. Zach handed him the ball. "Holy shit Zach," Jack said. "I knew you are good. I didn't know you are _that_ good."

"I did," Doggie smiled, rubbing the top of Jack's helmet.

The game was tied 2-2 heading into the ninth inning. Ronnie and Dansby both hit singles off the Cubs' reliever. Freddie, up next, drilled the first pitch he saw into the right-field seats. Luke Jackson, the Braves closer shut down the Cubs in the bottom of the inning. Zach smiled at Jack. "I like quick games. We get back to the hotel sooner."

"Especially with a travel day tomorrow," Jack said.

Zach smiled. "You're catching on." Zach got Jack out on the field to welcome the team coming off the field in what was known as the victory formation. All the on-field players getting high-fives from the dugout players and coaches. With the bullpen pitchers joining the last of the line.

Two hours later, Zach, Jack and Andy were eating two medium pizzas from the local Pizza Hut in their hotel room. Jack looked at the digital alarm clock in the room, as Zach and Andy ate another piece and took a drink of their beers. Jack looked at them. "We've got be packed up and get to Wrigley for a day game tomorrow morning after this time of night?"

Zach looked at Jack. "Zero glamour tomorrow," polishing off the last piece of pizza and his beer.

"I hate zero glamour," Jack said, heading off to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Andy winked at Zach with a smile. "I think the kid is catching on."

-00CM00-

Minnie, being the starting pitcher for the Saturday game of the series against the Mets, the Braves' next destination after the game, was in the dugout. He and Jack were sitting together. Andy explained more of the pitching game to Jack as Mike Soroka, one of the Braves' rookie pitchers, pitched a brilliant game.

When Snit pulled Mike in the bottom of the eighth inning, after putting two runners on with one out, Jack joined the players in the dugout to high-five him coming into the dugout.

Luke Jackson, the Braves closer, got a double play ball out of the next Cubs' hitter. And then pitched a shutdown ninth inning. Zach came out his catching crouch, pointing at him, heading towards the pitching mound, tossing him the ball on the called last strike of the game. They shared a high five. Andy and Jack joined the victory formation. "Yeah bro," Zach smiled at Jack, giving him a high-five.

Three hours later, the dog-tired team took their seats on the Delta 737 charter jet. None of the team members had to sit three in a row, even with all the extra people including the media that traveled with the team, including the Fox Sports South announcers and team personnel. Zach got Jack into a window seat and sat down in the aisle seat, putting their backpacks into the overhead bin.

Jack watched out the window of the take-off from O'Hare. The Delta jet ascended to its cruising altitude. Once there, the flight attendants handed out an assortment of sub sandwiches with chips and soda or beer for the passengers. The brothers ate theirs, settling into the flight. When they finished and with the seatbelt sign off, Jack unbuckled his seatbelt, stood up and shut off the overhead light above his head. He pulled up the two armrests of the middle seat and curled up on the seats, putting his head on Zach's thigh while he laid on his side. A flight attendant, passing by picking up the trash from the meal, opened an overhead bin. She pulled out a blanket and pillow, handing them to Zach. "Thank you," he smiled, putting the blanket over Jack. "Pillow JP."

Jack took it and put it under his head. "Promise to wake me up when we start to land," Jack yawned.

"Promise JP," Zach yawned.

Freddie, in front of Zach, turned in his seat. "Got you covered Z-man," Freddie winked, looking at Zach.

The Delta charter flight got very quiet for the next two hours as the skies darkened heading east.

Zach woke to the 737 starting to use its airbrakes, much like the approach into LAX. He shook Jack awake. Jack yawned and looked at him. "Get into your seat and get buckled up." Zach got out of his seat, stretched and folded up the blanket. He grabbed the pillow, sat down next to Jack and put the blanket and pillow in the aisle seat.

Five minutes later, the jet made a right turn and started its approach to LaGuardia Airport. The flight path took the jet over nearly the entire length of Manhattan Island. Jack looked at Zach as the bright lights of NYC started to appear. The plane lowered in altitude as it flew over Central Park and approached lower Manhattan, the heart of New York City. "Wow," Jack smiled. "This is way cool seeing it from the sky." Zach smiled at his brother, picking out sites.

Freddie looked over the seats at Zach with a question. "Beth used to live here," Zach explained. "Dad, Jack and I came up one weekend to visit her just after Caleigh and I started dating. But we used Amtrak."

The plane made a small turn to the right giving Jack a view of the Statue of Liberty in the New York harbor. She was brightly illuminated. Zach leaned over to look out the window as well. "Thanks for our welcome ma'am," Jack said. Zach smiled at him. The plane made its final left turn and headed in for landing.

Waiting for their luggage, Zach checked in with Caleigh. The twins were now old enough to hold their own nightly bottle. Caleigh smiled into her phone. "I can finally get them to bed on my own." Zach and Jack shared their loves as their luggage arrived.

"Talk to you in the morning," Zach smiled. "Love you Cal."

"Love you too," Caleigh said.

Two hours later, the team was checked into the New York Marriott Brooklyn Bridge. Zach, Jack and Andy made a Golden Arches run and were back in their room. Zach looked at his watch and then Jack, showing him the time. Jack smiled. "Let's wake them up."

Aaron, sound asleep, woke to the second ring of his cellphone on his bedside table. Beth stirred, lying next to him. "Hotchner," he answered, without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey dad," Zach said. "We thought we'd give you a call since we're in the same time zone as you. I hope we didn't interrupt anything." Jack and Andy laughed.

**XXX**

**A/N: Every MLB baseball announcer has said "the friendly confines of Wrigley Field". Harry Caray, the grandfather of current Braves announcer Chip Caray that I have referenced in previous stories, coined the phrase. I've been to Wrigley. It is a confined space, sitting in the middle of a Chicago neighborhood. There's a Chicago FD Station just across the street from the left field corner on the corner of Addison and Waverly Streets.**

"**Look alive." Greg Maddux, in his playing days, sitting in the dugout, had the uncanny ability to predict where a foul ball would be hit. **_**Before**_** the pitch was thrown. He studied the hitter and pitcher's tendencies that much.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you all for favorite and following alerts. And the reviews.**

**Your reward is…wait for it...**

**Yup! It's a Monday "two for" special!**

**I haven't done one of them in a while.**

Chapter 9

Like every morning at the BAU, David Rossi walked into his office at nine a.m. with his morning cup of coffee. He spent the next thirty minutes going through his emails. Promptly at nine-thirty, he headed into Aaron's office to discuss the cases that would be presented at the morning briefing. That was his job as lead profiler.

And like usual, the first ten minutes were a bullshit session with his best friend. Dave sat down across from Hotch's desk, taking a sip of his coffee. "Did you hear from the boys last night?"

Hotch shook his head at Dave. "You got a phone call too. I know better."

Dave smiled. "So did they interrupt anything Aaron?"

"Did they interrupt anything with you?" Hotch zinged back.

"Sadly no. They woke me up too." Aaron smiled. Dave smiled and looked at his friend. "Let's return the favor," Dave evilly smiled.

"Dave, they had a long day," Aaron said.

"I get that Aaron. And I feel for Jack. Zach is used to that life. Jack isn't." He looked at Hotch. "But they were in bed by midnight if I've got my math correct. It's nine-thirty. Do your math," Dave smiled. Hotch pulled out his cellphone, hit a speed dial and put it on speaker.

Jack looked at Zach's cell buzzing on the cabinet next to the TV in their hotel room. He looked at the caller ID. "Hey dad!" Jack said, answering it. "Good morning dad," Jack smiled.

"Good morning buddy," Aaron smiled. "What's up?"

"I'm up and showered. Zach is shaved and in the shower. Minnie is shaving and then hitting the shower after Zach. We're a half-hour away from hitting Mike and Patty's."

"They have a Mike and Patty's in Brooklyn?" Dave questioned.

"Good morning Uncle Dave. Three blocks east, one block south Uncle Dave," Jack reported. "They're going to make some money this morning. There's eight of us that are meeting in the hotel lobby at ten."

Aaron smiled. "You, Zach, Minnie, and Freddie."

"Dansby, Bmac, JD and Charlie Clutch," Jack said with a smile. Dave smiled at Aaron.

"Jackster, tell Charlie Clutch he's the man," Dave smiled. "And on my shit list."

Jack laughed. "He's the player to be named later who Uncle Sean is going to cook for tomorrow night. And sorry Uncle Dave. We don't call him Charlie Clutch for nothing."

"He deserves it kiddo," Dave smiled, winking at Aaron. Charlie Culbranson provide two key hits in the Braves series sweep of Dave's beloved Cubs. "Even though he helped scald my Cubbies."

Aaron looked at Dave. "Jack, I've gotta ask. What about the Latino guys?"

Jack smiled. "They are the best teammates in the world. But Zach said it best. When they are off the clock, they are in their Latino world. They have a different culture and look to find that. The rest of the team respects that. But dad…." Jack said.

"What buddy?"

"Ozzie, Ronnie, Johann and Franco, their translator, always hang out at the back end of the dugout where I usually hang out. I'm gonna blow Ms. Alepe out of the water in my second year Spanish class. They challenge me and are making my Spanish vocabulary grow."

"You're getting one helluva summer school class Champino," Dave smiled.

"You know it Uncle Dave," Jack smiled.

"I like that report," Aaron smiled. He looked at his watch. "Buddy, Uncle Dave and I need to get heads down before we head out to do a Round Table briefing."

"Got it dad," Jack smiled. "You, Uncle Dave and the team be our superheroes. I'll have Zach call you later."

"Thanks buddy," Aaron smiled. "Enjoy your breakfast with all the guys."

Jack broadly smiled. "I will dad. Love you. You too Uncle Dave."

"I love you too son," Aaron smiled.

"Loves ya Champino," Dave smiled.

All the guys enjoyed their walk to and from breakfast through the Brooklyn neighborhood. Mike and Patty's Brooklyn addition didn't disappoint. After they got back to the hotel, Zach checked in with Caleigh. "Good morning my love," he smiled through the Skype connection. She was holding a yawning Trev.

"Good morning to you," Caleigh smiled. "It's nice to have you back in the same time zone."

Zach smiled. "Dad, Beth and Uncle Dave probably wouldn't agree." He told her about the late night phone calls. Caleigh laughed. "Hi Trev," Zach smiled.

"Who's that?" Caleigh asked Trev, pointing to the computer screen.

Trev happily babbled back at his dad. "Hi buddy. I miss you," Zach said. Trev reached at the screen with his big smile. "Where's Tay?"

Caleigh smiled. "Zach they just woke up and got changed. Ms. Taylor is doing her usual prima donna routine that she doesn't want to be awake right now. Five minutes later, she'll be hollering for her lunch." Caleigh moved away from the camera so he could see Tay still snuggled in Gabby's arms.

"That's my girl," Zach smiled.

Caleigh rolled her eyes. Zach laughed. "How's Jack?" Caleigh asked. Zach got Jack in front of the laptop camera. They spent nearly an hour chatting on Skype. When they finished, the brothers did their usual check-in with Beth. After that, Zach made a quick phone call to his dad.

Less than two hours later, the Braves were in the visitor's clubhouse at CitiField in Brooklyn. Jack looked around. "Wrigley was great, but this is a clubhouse," he smiled at Zach. Jack went off to play video games while the team got heads down in their computers and the video room to study their opponents.

When it got time to take batting practice, Jack pulled his glove out of his equipment bag after getting dressed for practice. Zach looked at him. "Can I shag balls with the guys?"

Zach smiled. "Have fun."

When batting practice starts, it's just the bullpen pitchers in the outfield. While they did their job, they didn't break a sweat. Jack tried to help as much as possible for the Mets' assigned batboy to get at balls hit by the reserve players taking batting practice. Once the reserve players got in their hitting session, they went to the outfield as well.

Then Jack had some fun. Charlie "Clutch" Culbranson teamed up with Jack. He taught Jack the mechanics of judging a fly ball. He and Jack were in left field. Zach walked into the batting cage and started hitting balls at Jack. Zach sailed a homer over their heads. Charlie smiled at Jack. "He's got to do that now and then."

"I get it Charlie," Jack smiled.

Zach hit another pitch. The ball started to tail away from Jack running to get it. "Keep running Jack and look over your left shoulder!" Charlie shouted. Jack looked over his shoulder and caught the ball.

The entire team stopped and shouted their accolades to Jack. Jack beamed, throwing the ball to Charlie. Charlie tossed the ball to the batboy in centerfield to put in the bucket.

Zach skied the next pitch high into air. "Measure it Jack and get under it," Charlie said.

Jack battled the afternoon sun with his sunglasses on and caught the fly ball. The team praised him more. Zach came out of the batting cage. "Alex has your contract ready Jack," Zach shouted, pointing at his brother, sharing a high five with Freddie. The guys around the batting cage laughed.

After batting practice, Zach looked at his sweaty brother coming into the dugout. "How was that?" Zach smiled, high-fiving him.

"I had the best time Zach," Jack smiled.

"Get your butt into the shower before you put your uniform on," Zach said. Jack raced into the clubhouse.

Brian Snitker rubbed Zach's shoulder. "He's getting the whole experience," Snit smiled at Zach.

"Yeah, he is," Zach smiled. "Thanks Skipper for letting me doing this."

Snit shook his head, looking Zach in the eye. "After what you two went through with your mom and you and Jack being a team to support your dad and his team, just enjoy it Cob. The whole organization backs this."

"Thanks Skip," Zach smiled.

Max Fried, the second Braves rookie pitcher, after two rough outings, was spot on. He battled Noah Syndergaard, the Mets' ace inning for inning. But the Braves bullpen didn't hold up Max's fine work. The Braves lost 3-2.

Zach and Jack got on the team bus and sat down together. Jack looked at Zach. "That loss sucks," Jack whispered. "But take this the right way." Zach looked at him. "I had an awesome time. Shagging balls with Charlie is a great memory," Jack smiled. "Thanks for hitting them to me."

"It's Brothers Hotchner time," Zach smiled, rubbing Jack's shoulder. "And tomorrow is Saturday."

"Ooo I sooooo can't wait," Jack smiled.

It was a short night of sleep for the team getting back to the hotel and getting a late dinner. The Saturday game was a 4:10 start in the afternoon. Zach looked at Jack as he put on his clothes that he would wear to dinner after the game. "You good?" Zach asked, tucking in his dress shirt into his suit pants, zipping them up and buckling his belt.

Jack smiled. "You know better. I've been waiting for this the entire trip," he beamed. Zach and Minnie pulled on their suit coats, smiling at Jack wearing khakis, a yellow polo shirt and brown leather loafers.

The appointed eight got on the team bus. And promptly got catcalls and whistles from the team. Nick Markaksis looked at Freddie as he sat down in his seat. "What gives Freddo?"

Freddie turned to look at Kake and smiled. "Some family time for the brothers after the game. Their uncle is going to cook for us."

Kake looked at Zach. "What the hell? I'm not invited?" he laughed.

"Uncle Sean could only score us a table of eight. And I know you and your gang of four," pointing at Matt Joyce, Tyler Flowers and Kevin Gausman, "do sushi in NYC at that upscale place."

"It's the best," Kake smiled.

"It's raw fish dude," Zach zinged back, shaking his head.

Jack had another wonderful afternoon shagging balls in the outfield with Charlie that Zach and Dansby hit to them. The Braves beat the Mets 8-1 with Andy pitching a complete game.

The gang of eight, dressed up again, came out of the stadium after their showers and meeting the media. A limo service driver with a black van that held nine passengers looked at the crew. "Who's Zach?"

"That's me," Zach smiled.

"Just sign off on this paperwork," the driver said, "and we're good to go."

Zach signed the paperwork as the guys got into the van. Freddie looked at Zach. "Down Freddie," Jack smiled. "Zach is using Uncle Dave's limo service." Zach pointed at Jack, looking at Freddie.

"I should have known Uncle Dave was going to be involved in this somehow," Freddie smiled. They both got in.

And then watched Anton, their driver, battle lower Manhattan traffic. "Judas Priest," Zach said. "It's this bad on a Saturday night? After eight o'clock?"

"Welcome to NYC guys," Jake smiled. Zach fired off a text to Sean.

_Expected that_ Sean texted back. _I'm good. No worries_.

Kim, Sean's significant other, and the restaurant's hostess for the night, opened the doors as the guys started getting out of the van. Jack ran to her. "Hi Aunt Kim," Jack said, hugging her deeply.

Kim kissed the top of Jack's head. "Hi you. I've missed you."

"Back at you," Jack smiled with Kim getting him into the restaurant. She showed the guys to their table.

Zach smiled at her. "Hi Aunt Kim," he smiled, pulling her into a huge hug. "Missed you."

"I've missed you too you big dummy." The guys around the table laughed. "How're the kids?"

"Growing," Zach smiled, sitting down at the table.

Kim smiled. "We know. Sean and I Skype with Caleigh every Monday night."

Zach smiled. "I'm occasionally home to be in on that." Kim rubbed his shoulder as the server came to the table.

Kim smiled at the group. "This is Kari; she's going to take care of you tonight."

"After that taxi ride, beer me," Josh Donaldson said. "I'm low." Kim moved off to seat more customers at the door.

"I'm in on that JD," Bmac smiled.

Kari smiled taking their drink orders. She looked at Jack. Jack looked at Zach. "You can have one. But we share a bed together. I'm not putting up with you hyped up on the sugar from Coke and cherry juice."

"One cherry coke and he's cut off," Kari smiled. "I'll be right back with your drinks and your menus."

"No menus now?" Charlie asked as Kari moved away.

Zach and Jack smiled. "Trust us," they smiled together. Zach looked around the restaurant as the crowd was thinning out. The busiest staff people were the bus staff.

As Kari delivered their drinks, Sean came out of the kitchen and rubbed Zach's shoulder. Zach got out of his chair and deeply hugged his uncle. "Good to see you," Zach smiled.

"Back at you," Sean smiled at him. Jack plowed into Sean. "Hi buddy," Sean smiled, hugging Jack. "I've missed you too. You clean up really well." Jack smiled. "How's it been traveling with Zach?"

"Amazing," Jack smiled. "I've had a great time." He looked at his uncle. "But Uncle Sean, I'm ready to get home."

Sean smiled, hugging his youngest nephew. "I don't think you're alone on that buddy," he smiled at Zach and his teammates.

"One more game," Zach said, taking a drink of this beer, introducing Sean to his teammates. Sean whirled his finger in the air at Kari to get another round of beers for the guys.

Sean smiled at them. "My oldest nephew gave me some intelligence on you six carnivores," he smiled. "With that said intel, I've prepared a special menu for you tonight." He pulled out printed cards from his chef jacket and handed them around. Everyone noticed Zach and Jack didn't get one. Sean smiled. "I've got my nephews covered." He headed back to the kitchen.

The guys looked at their "menus" and shook their heads. Their choices were a hand-cut ten-ounce bacon wrapped filet. Or a blackened twelve-ounce porterhouse. They had their choice of a loaded baked potato or mushroom risotto, salad or soup and grilled thick cut garlic bread. Kari smiled at the guys. "Your soup choices tonight are….," she looked at Jack.

"Yes," Jack said, pumping his fists. "Chicken Noodle," he smiled.

Kari smiled at Zach. "And French Onion," Zach smiled back.

Andy looked at Zach. "You can eat French Onion soup with your whacky stomach?"

Zach smiled. "Uncle Sean's I can. He doesn't overload it with pepper like most places do. It's true French Onion soup."

Brian McCann looked at Kari. "What does a loaded baked potato mean?"

"From bottom to top?" Kari smiled. "Baked potato, butter, real bacon bits, shredded cheddar cheese, sour cream and a dash of chopped chives for decoration."

Dansby laughed. "No green stuff for Bmac."

Kari smiled at Brian. "That's easily doable."

"I think I like this place more," Bmac smiled.

Freddie looked at her. "Kari, can you give us a couple minutes and get another round of beers please. We had taxi ride from hell. And I have the bar bill."

"I've got the rest," Zach said.

"You got it guys," Kari smiled.

Charlie looked at Zach as Kari moved off. "You got the van Cob."

Zach smiled. Andy rubbed Charlie's shoulder. "Uncle Dave covered the van." Zach pointed at him.

"We have the tip though," Zach said.

"I think we can cover that," JD smiled.

Twenty minutes later, a busser cleared Jack's Chicken Noodle soup bowl and seven French Onion ones that were scrapped clean from the melted provolone cheese that covered the top. "That was fantastic," Freddie smiled. Kari came out of the kitchen with another server, spreading out the steak orders for the guys.

Sean approached the table and sat down a huge pasta plate of Shrimp Florentine in front of Zach. Sean winked at Jack, sitting down a smaller portion of the same. Kim put down a plate between them holding four parmesan covered bread sticks. Dansby smiled at them. "I think you're loved."

"I know we are," Jack smiled, twirling his fork around his first bite of pasta. "Thanks Uncle Sean," he beamed. "You're the best," Jack said. He stuck his fork into his mouth.

"This is primo Uncle Sean," Zach smiled, taking his first bite. Sean rubbed his nephews' shoulders and looked around the table. "Enjoy guys. We love having you here. Thank you so much for your support of my staff," he said, rubbing Jack and Zach's shoulders again.

Freddie cut into his bacon wrapped filet. "You cook for us like this," he said, holding up his first bite, "we'll support them to end of the earth," sticking in the bite.

JD took his first bite of his blackened porterhouse. "Damn Sean, this is amazing," he smiled.

Sean looked at Bmac. "The loaded baked potato minus green stuff OK?" The guys laughed.

"You're good Uncle Sean," Bmac smiled.

Thirty minutes later, as Kari and a busser were clearing away the dinner plates around the table, Sean came out of the kitchen. He was dressed in a t-shirt and sports shorts like the boys wore. He pulled a chair away from a near-by table and pulled it up in between Jack and Zach.

Zach looked at him. Sean smiled. "Welcome to working an upscale restaurant. We have showers downstairs. Half the servers are already shaking their booty at some club not smelling like food," he smiled. Zach rubbed his shoulder as the guys all praised and thanked him for the meal.

Freddie looked around the table. "Who wants a Bailey's?" Seven hands raised. Kari smiled leaving the table.

Sean looked at Jack. "I can find you some ice cream," he smiled.

Jack shook his head. "Thanks Uncle Sean. I'm stuffed." The guys all smiled.

Freddie looked at Sean. "Care for a drink on me."

Sean smiled. "One David Rossi sorta spoiled me."

The restaurant was nearly empty. "Hey Kari," Zach said. She turned and looked at him putting in the order for the Bailey's on the rocks. "Add one more with a touch of Johnnie Red."

Andy smiled. "One David Rossi approved after dinner drink. Scotch and Bailey's." The rest of the guys smiled at each other.

"Oooo shit," Freddie said. The guys laughed.

"Got it," Kari smiled, amending the order.

Sean slapped Zach's thigh. "Congrats All-Star. Kim and I will be there in Cleveland. We're looking forward to the few days off. But Zach, that's all we can do. Thanks for buying our plane tickets."

"We've talked Uncle Sean," Zach smiled. "I get it. I'm just glad you're going to be there." He looked around the table. "I'm not the only one," Zach smiled.

Sean congratulated Freddie, Dansby and Andy. "What's this I hear that grandma and grandpa aren't coming?"

Zach shook his head. "It's too much traveling for them. And I get that. Plus Jess has a major upgrade going in on her computer systems at work the first of July. And grandma took a spill yesterday at home, tripping over a rug. She fell on the shoulder that she had surgery on two years ago." Sean looked at him, taking another sip of his drink.

Zach smiled. "I wanted that for them but I get it. They got the All-Star experience last year." He smiled at Sean. "Grandpa sent me a text." He showed to Sean. _I'd rather watch in my recliner_.

Sean laughed. "That sounds like John." He looked at Zach. "Tell me dad and Beth are getting that this year."

Zach smiled. "Dad, Beth and Molly have already left home taking the scenic route to Atlanta. Jack and I will get home around four Monday morning. Dad, Beth and Molly will be there Monday night. Thank god for the team's AL."

"Amen. And Uncle Dave?" Sean smiled.

Zach smiled. "He's flying in Wednesday mid-morning for the game on the Fourth. Then doing the rest in Cleveland flying with all of us. And then flying back home. Jack gets one on one time with the mutt and parental units on the drive back home."

Sean rubbed Jack's back as Jack deeply yawned. "How has he been?"

Zach smiled. "He's lived up to every inch of Uncle Dave's Champino."

"Yes he has," Andy said. Kari brought over the tabs.

Jack yawned again. "I don't think I'm shagging balls with Charlie tomorrow night, Uncle Sean." Sean smiled at him. Charlie smiled, pulling out a one-hundred dollar bill adding it to Freddie's bill tray as Freddie signed off on the tab.

Zach signed off on his with JD, Bmac and Andy each adding a hundred dollar tip.

Dansby smiled at the group. "I've got Jake getting us back to the hotel."

Sean shook his head at the group. "Thank you for taking care of my staff. It's deeply appreciated."

"Sean," Bmac smiled, "be proud of your staff. They are the best. Thank them all for the hospitality."

"Thanks Brian," Sea smiled.

Zach sent a text. It pinged back. "Anton is ten minutes away," Zach said.

JD got up from the table. "How's the plumbing here Sean?" he smiled.

"In NYC regulated and approved working order," Sean smiled.

The eight of them headed to the bathroom. When they came back out, Sean nodded out the restaurant doors at Zach. "I think Uncle Dave's limo is here," he smiled.

Jack deeply yawned again. Sean looked at Zach. "I've got him Uncle Sean."

Sean deeply looked into Zach's eyes. "I know that. You've proved that for how many years now?" They shared a big hug. Sean pulled Jack off his feet, carrying him out the door as the rest of the guys left and got in the van. "Thanks again guys for coming here," he smiled at them." My staff and I appreciate it."

He hugged Jack, sitting him on Zach's lap after Zach got in. Zach pulled his seatbelt around the two of them. "Good night Jack," Sean smiled, rubbing his head. "I love you."

"Night Uncle Sean," Jack yawned. "Love you too."

"Thanks Uncle Sean," Zach smiled.

Sean smiled. "See you in Cleveland Zach. Kim and I can't wait."

**XXX**

**A/N: Reserve players are the non-starting players for that game.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Greetings from Milwaukee, Wisconsin where the "real" Braves beat the Brewers 4-2. I love watching live baseball.**

Chapter 10

It was nearly midnight when the limo driver dropped off the group at the hotel. Dansby tipped the driver as Zach got Jack into the hotel, with Jack walking. Barely. "I'm OK," he yawned at Zach. "The nap helped." Zach and Andy got him headed to their room.

The final game with the Mets was the Sunday night feature game on ESPN. That meant they all could sleep in. Jack started to stir around ten the next morning. Zach crawled out of bed to use the bathroom. He came back out and climbed back into bed. He looked at Jack. "How ya doing?" he whispered.

Jack looked at the clock. "Ten hours of sleep is magic," he smiled, whispering back.

"I can hear both of you dummies," Andy yawned from the next bed.

Zach winked at Jack with a smile. "You up for Mike and Patty's?"

Jack smiled. "You bet."

"Then get your butt into the shower," Zach smiled. "They close at noon on Sundays." Jack crawled out, stretching his growing body and started to dig out clean underwear from his suitcase.

Jack raised them in the air. "Final pair!" Zach and Andy laughed as Jack headed into the bathroom.

"Joining us Andy?"

Andy rolled over and smiled at Zach. "Naw, I think you and Jack should get that together. But I can give you an order to bring back while I shower and talk to my wife and daughter."

"Sounds like a plan Minnie," Zach smiled, getting out of bed.

On the walk to breakfast, Jack pulled Zach's arm. Jack had noticed the building yesterday morning but didn't say anything with all the guys talking together on their way to breakfast.

"Jack?" Zach said.

Jack smiled. "Look." The two of them were standing in front of the Brooklyn version of New York City's Animal Humane Society. An "adopt, don't shop" sign hung above the door. Jack pointed at the window. There were eight puppies frolicking around. Zach and Jack read the tag in the window. _Lab/German Shepherd mix. Rescued 6/26 after mother died._

Jack looked at Zach as they smiled at the puppies. Being puppies. "I wish I could have got Molly like that."

Zach smiled, getting him moving down the sidewalk. "No you don't Jack."

"Zach?"

"Two words Jack. Puppy teeth." Jack looked at his brother. "They need to chew on anything and everything. Ask Uncle Dave about getting Mudgie as a pup," he smiled. "And Beth would have chewed you and Molly into the street."

Jack smiled. "I remember Uncle Dave's stories," he laughed. "We sorta lucked out didn't we?"

Zach smiled. "In more ways than one Jack," rubbing his shoulder.

An hour later, the brothers walked into the hotel room. "Love you too babe," Andy smiled into his laptop.

"Love you too babe," Zach said.

"Me three Vic," Jack added.

Victoria winked at Andy. "Can I talk to Jack?" she smiled.

"Jackster, get your ass over here, give me my breakfast and talk to my wife," Andy smiled, getting out of the desk chair.

"Hi Vic!" Jack smiled, sitting down.

"Hi you back," Victoria smiled. "How ya doing?"

"I'm having a great time. But I'm really looking forward to the flight home tonight." Zach and Andy shared a smile as Andy warmed up his breakfast sandwich in the microwave in the room.

"Jack, there are two guys that can't wait for you to get home. So listen up you three ding-a-lings," Victoria smiled. "With your day off tomorrow, the block party cookout is going to be huge."

"Yes!" Jack smiled, pumping his arms.

Zach stuck his head in the laptop camera view over Jack's shoulder. "Tell me that involves deviled eggs."

"Only for you fart machine," Vic smiled. "Alec has that."

"We can't wait," Zach smiled. "Thanks for the heads up Vic. That will make a flight go faster."

"Luvs ya too Zach," Vic smiled.

AJ crawled in Victoria's lap. "Blow Uncle Zach and Uncle Jack a kiss," Victoria smiled at her daughter. AJ complied.

"Love you sweetheart," Zach smiled.

"Thanks AJ. Bye Dani!" Jack said. Dani loudly barked.

"Travel safe guys. We can't wait to have you back home," Victoria smiled.

The Skype session with Caleigh went the same way as Zach and Jack took turns talking to her and the kids while packing their suitcases.

"Cal, take this right," Jack said. Caleigh smiled, knowing what was coming next. "I've had an amazing time. But I'm sooooo ready to get back to Atlanta."

"I can't wait for you both to get back home," Caleigh smiled.

The Braves scorched the Mets in the nationally televised game. Zach had a huge game.

The team got off the busses and started to board the charter jet finally heading back home. Jack pulled off his backpack, getting in a row of seats. He handed it to Zach to put in the overhead bin. "What's leaving NYC like?" he asked Zach.

"With the wind I noticed?" Zach said. "Zero glamour. Out over the ocean and right turn heading to Atlanta."

Jack looked at his brother. "Grab a blanket and pillow for me please." Zach smiled. An hour later, the brothers Hotchner were sleeping with Zach putting his legs up on the seats around Jack with his pillowed head sleeping on Zach's thigh.

-00CM00-

Zach pulled into the housing development of his and Caleigh's southern home a little before four that morning. Zach shook Jack awake, making the turns to get to the house."Wake up Jack," Zach smiled. "Almost there."

Zach drove down the street past Andy and Vic's home. He looked in his rearview mirror to Andy pulling into the home's driveway and smiled. He made the left to get home.

Jack looked. "What is dad's SUV doing here? I thought he and Beth were going to take some time together?"

Zach smiled, pushing the button to open the garage for his truck. "They decided they'd rather do that with you going back home." Jack looked at Zach. "Bro, we've had our time together," Zach said, pulling into the garage. He put his truck in park, shutting it off. "But Jack, they want some time with you as well. And they deserve it," he smiled.

Jack looked at his brother. "You knew?" Zach smiled with a nod. "I get it," Jack smiled, getting out of the truck. They both pulled out backpacks and luggage and got into the darkened house with Zach hitting the button to put the garage door down.

Zach thumbed Jack to the laundry room, flipping on the room's light. "Final thing bro. Dump what needs to be washed."

Jack smiled at Zach. "That's pretty much everything expect for my shower kit." The brothers took the time to sort out their white t-shirts from the colored laundry that included their boxers. Jack smiled at Zach. "One less butt chewing from Cal?" he snarked.

"You got it bro," Zach smiled. "Leave the suitcases. We'll deal with them later today." Lexie and Molly walked into the laundry room, yawing and stretching. It was a love fest with the brothers and their dogs.

The brothers grabbed their shower kits and walked into the home with the dogs. Caleigh snapped on the kitchen light. Aaron and Beth smiled at the boys. "We didn't expect this," Zach smiled, pulling Caleigh into a hug, kissing her. Jack melted into his dad and Beth's collective hug.

"Welcome home my sons," Aaron smiled.

"Switch," Jack smiled. He hugged Caleigh as Zach hugged Beth and his dad.

"Thanks dad," Zach smiled.

"Get your asses to bed," Aaron softly growled with a smile.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Jack yawned.

Beth and Aaron got Jack down the hall to his bedroom with Lexie and Molly following along. Zach and Caleigh went up the steps. Zach went into the twins' bedroom to see them sleeping. Caleigh rubbed his back. "Get to bed," she whispered. Zach rubbed each of his children's backs, kissing their heads and moved to the master bedroom.

"Don't have to tell me twice," he smiled, kissing Caleigh.

Caleigh heard Aaron and Beth coming up the steps. Aaron stuck his head in their bedroom door. "You two sleep," he said at Caleigh getting into bed with Zach. "We've got the kids later," he smiled.

"Thanks dad," Caleigh yawned. Zach was already snoring.

Three hours later, Gabby smiled at Beth and Aaron. "Go nap with the rest of the crew," she smiled, nodding at the twins in their penned up area they loved. I've got them," she smiled. "With back up." Lex and Molly were up, let out and fed.

"Don't have to tell us twice," Aaron smiled. He and Beth headed up the steps.

A couple hours later, Aaron and Beth came down the stairs showered and dressed for the day. Zach was already up and showered, spending one on one time with his children. Which was him being a child as well, crawling after his kids to their delight and laughter. Caleigh smiled at him playing with the kids as she started breakfast.

Gabby came into the kitchen from the laundry room. "First load is in the dryer; second load is washing," she reported.

"Gabby you don't have to do our laundry," Caleigh said, frying bacon.

Gabby shook her head with a smile. "You pay me, and very well I might add, to help you around the house."

"You're loved Gabby," Beth said, eyeing Caleigh.

"Got it grandma," Caleigh smiled.

Aaron looked around. "Jack is already in the shower?"

Just then, Beth smiled at Aaron, Caleigh and Gabby and pointed. Zach was slowly crawling towards Tay, who had stopped and sat down. "I'm gonna get you," Zach softly growled. Taylor looked at her dad and held out her arms. Zach rose up to his knees and pulled her into a hug. Trev made a beeline to his dad to get the same.

Zach stood up with the twins in his arms, stepped over the fence of the "fun zone" that Penelope had coined and handed Trev to his dad. Aaron smiled at his grandson. "Dad, the only reason Jack is up is he's probably got at least three texts from Rashad."

Jack walked into the kitchen. "None of the answers will include breakfast. This is family time," Aaron said.

"Message already sent," Jack smiled. "But after one o'clock, all bets are off," he smiled, hugging Beth. "The pool is getting a workout."

"I'll join you," Zach smiled.

Jack looked at Zach. "I heard. You OK?"

Zach nodded his head. "I didn't know Tyler and never played against him. But he was a brother in the fraternity of baseball. The Braves and the Phillies will honor him tomorrow night."

Beth looked at Aaron. "A pitcher for the Los Angeles Angels was found dead in his hotel room earlier this morning after their late night flight from Oakland to Texas to play the Rangers in Arlington. The cause of death seems to be natural. He was twenty-seven." Beth shook her head.

"We'll deal with that tomorrow night," Zach said to Jack, looking at Caleigh. "Back to the pool," he softly smiled.

"It's gotten a workout every day you two have been gone," Caleigh smiled, frying more bacon. Beth started frying eggs on the griddle for breakfast sliders.

Zach looked at her. Caleigh smiled. "The boys are old enough to be alone during the day. I'm glad their folks trust them. But they were up here every day," she smiled. "Whether it rained or not." The Atlanta area had dealt with a series of rainstorms half of the time Zach and Jack were gone. Caleigh smiled at Zach, rubbing his chest. "Someone got some workout on his verbal reading skills taking his summer school reading class."

"That you encouraged Alec to get him in." Caleigh nodded with a smile. "You rock woman," Zach said, kissing her. Taylor fussed in his arms. "No," Zach smiled. "We are not letting you loose in the kitchen to explore cupboards."

"Why not?" Aaron asked. Zach looked at his dad. "You drove your mom crazy doing exactly that," he smiled. "Pulling out pots and pans, banging their covers on them. What does Morgan say?" Jack giggled. Aaron looked at Jack. "You were worse." Zach pointed at Jack with his fiendish smile.

"Even with the swinging door into the kitchen?" Zach asked.

"You learned to excel at swinging messing with that door," Aaron laughed.

Zach smiled. "Thanks for sharing dad."

Taylor fussed more. Gabby took her, opened the fridge door, pulled out a chilled teething ring, handing it to Taylor. Tay greedily grabbed it, putting it into her mouth. Gabby put Tay in her highchair. Trev, seeing what his sister had, demanded the same. Caleigh handed the other one in the fridge to Aaron as he put Trev into his highchair.

The five Hotchners enjoyed breakfast sliders as Gabby got the kids' lunch ready.

Beth looked at Caleigh. "Is the teething gel still working at night so they sleep?"

Caleigh nodded with a smile. "They sleep through most of the night thankfully. They occasionally wake up. A little more gel gets them back to sleep. The worst part is the bad diapers with them teething. They're horrible. And the diaper rash. Thank God for mom," Caleigh smiled, taking a bite of her breakfast.

Aaron looked at her. "Udder balm," Caleigh smiled. Aaron stopped mid-bite of his slider and looked at her.

"Udder balm?"

Zach smiled at his dad. "Hear her out."

"Great-grandma Liz, mom's grandmother, was raised on a dairy farm in Wisconsin. Milking cows' teats could get chafed. Just like your grandkids' butts with the acid coming out in their poop from teething," she smiled at Aaron. "Mom remembers her. 'If it works for the cows..' great-grandma said," Caleigh smiled. "Mom has always said that's the only thing that kept her sane when Caleb was teething." The group all laughed. "It's a god-send."

Zach winked at Jack, fixing a second slider for Jack. And a third one for himself. "Bub was a pain in the ass long before we knew him." Jack roared with laughter as Beth and Aaron smiled.

Caleigh smiled. "Bub was a pain in the ass the second he came out of mom's womb," she snarked. The group all laughed.

Zach pulled his cellphone out of his sports shorts. He looked at the group. "Gawd, I'd love to rub that in to Bub," he devilishly smiled, putting his cell back into his pocket. The group laughed more as Zach made another slider for his dad.

The kids were taking their afternoon nap. By one that afternoon, the pool was alive with Zach, Jack, Rashad and Miguel. Aaron and Beth joined in on the fun, enjoying the down time. Caleigh dove in as well. She swam underwater and then breeched the surface in front of Miguel. "Got something to say to me?" she smiled.

"Hi Cal," Miguel smiled.

Zach pulled him into his arms. "What about me?"

"Hi Cob," Miguel smiled.

Zach pointed. "Who's that?"

"Hotch. Beth," Miguel smiled.

"Get ready for launch," Zach smiled, tossing Miguel into the deep end of the pool.

"Me too," Rashad said, swimming up to Zach. Zach waited for Miguel to swim away a bit and tossed Rashad into the deep end.

The door to back area of the pool creaked open. Aaron looked at Zach. "Uncle Dave project," he smiled.

"On the list," Zach smiled back as Andy Minton flew through the backyard and dove into the deep end of the pool.

When he surfaced, Jack and Rashad smiled at him. "Hey Minnie," they both smiled. Zach beaded the Hotchner glare at Miguel. Caleigh, swimming past him, gently poked Miguel's shoulder. Andy, having full buy-in on Caleigh and Zach's "tough love" plan with Miguel, looked at him as well.

Miguel looked at Andy. "Hi Minnie," he said.

Andy smiled. "That's my man!" They shared a fist bump.

"Hey cheap skate," Zach said. Minnie looked at him. "You signed a big contract like me and you don't have your own pool?" The three boys giggled.

"Valid question," Aaron smiled. Caleigh winked at Beth.

"They're starting Monday," Andy said, "including the terracing around the lower level of the backyard to make the patio area."

""Bout god damn time," Zach smiled.

Aaron looked at his oldest son. "How big will that christening party be?" he smiled.

"Dad I promise we'll drain Minnie's beer fridge."

Aaron smiled. "Son. Well raised."

Zach looked at him. "Star Wars? Really dad?"

Jack smiled at the two of them. "We've watched how many together with Jack," Aaron smiled.

"Too many," Beth said, shaking her head at Caleigh. Caleigh smiled.

A little later, Beth and Gabby had the twins in the playpen in the patio shade while Aaron and Zach horsed around with the boys. Andy was sharing time in the water with AJ. Lex, Molly and Dani were taking a snooze inside in the air conditioning. Caleigh and Beth had Vic's contribution to the cookout in the fridge.

Caleigh looked at Victoria. "Why don't you join in the pool time?"

Victoria looked at her. "Maybe not right now," she softly smiled.

Caleigh and Beth looked at her. "You pregnant?" Caleigh asked.

Vic smiled. "I think so. I find out Tuesday."

Beth rubbed her arm with a smile, pulling Vic to her shoulder. "How do you feel?"

"Like crap," Victoria admitted. "That's why I think this is for real."

Gabby came into the kitchen. "The last load of laundry is folded and on the dryer," she smiled at Caleigh. "And the kids' night-time bottles are already made."

Caleigh shook her head. "Gabby, you didn't have to do the laundry."

Gabby smiled. "I'm in on this family. And I'll say it again. You pay me too well. I do my part."

Victoria looked at her. "Gabby do you have any family that wants a job like yours that pays the same way? A sister? An Aunt? Anyone?"

Gabby smiled at Victoria. "Congratulations." Victoria shook her head at Caleigh and Beth.

"A mother knows," Caleigh smiled.

Gabby looked at Vic. "Honestly, my sister Lupe, was just let go by her family for the same reason that I came here. Lupe didn't want to move to Dallas with them."

Beth and Caleigh smiled at each other. Vic looked at her. "Have Lupe give me a call to set up an interview," Victoria smiled.

"Thanks Victoria," Gabby smiled. "She will not disappoint you."

Caleigh rubbed Gabby's shoulder. "Go home to your family. I've got back-up the rest of the day."

"Thanks Cal," Gabby smiled. "See you in the morning."

The neighborhood cookout was like usual. Everyone ate too well and had fun with Zach and Andy enjoying their day off drinking beer and cooking on the Webers. Aaron supervised and was their bartender, enjoying his own downtime. Yet by eight that night the pool was shut down and everyone was gone. Caleigh and Zach were giving their kids baths in the duel kitchen sinks. Aaron smiled at Trevor splashing water. Beth looked at Caleigh. "They all sorta blew out of here in a hurry."

"Beth," Caleigh smiled, "they know Zach and Andy need time with their children. They don't get many days off like this during the season."

Beth looked around. "Where's Jack?"

Zach smiled. "I'm sure curled up gaming. With our schedules on the road, he didn't get much time to do that."

"Thank you road trips," Aaron smiled. Beth pointed at him with a smile.

Zach and Caleigh got the kids' hair washed and rinsed. "Get ready with the towels grandma and grandpa," Zach smiled. A minute later, Zach and Caleigh put dripping kids into Beth and Aaron's arms who were holding towels.

After putting the twins to bed and tucking in Jack, the two couples played a few games of Cribbage. The ladies enjoyed their Bailey's on the rocks nightcap. Zach and Aaron enjoyed three, laced with scotch.

Zach threw his cards on the table as Beth pegged out a twenty-point hand for the win. He drained his drink, getting off the kitchen table chair and putting the glass in the dishwasher. "I'm heading to bed."

"After that ass pounding," Aaron said, "I'm doing the same."

"Sore losers," Beth smiled, winking at Caleigh.

Caleigh and Beth watched their half-inebriated husbands go up the steps. Beth looked at Caleigh. "You pissed at him?"

Caleigh laughed, shaking her head. "I know Zach needs that. And getting it with his dad?" she smiled.

"I'm in too," Beth smiled, rubbing Caleigh's back. They shut down the home for the night.

**XXX**

**A/N: True life meets fiction life. Again. *shakes head* As I'm doing my editing before sending this off to my OK Teach for her job of editing, this news broke.**

**Tyler Skaggs, mentioned in this chapter, died early Monday morning on the first of July after pitching Sunday against the Oakland Athletics. And after the Angels' subsequent flight to Dallas to play the Texas Rangers. Baseball teams traveling; the Braves aren't the only ones that do it.**

**And yes, baseball is a brotherhood and a fraternity. Whether players know each other or not. Or have competed against each other.**

**For the record, Gabby is a salaried employee, legally paid by Zach and Caleigh. Kelly, Jose's wife and the sport agent firm accountant, handles all the legal withholdings of her $40K salary.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: There's no Brothers Hotchner without a mom. And a very special dad.**

**Umm, they're might be a tissue alert with this one. You all know where the supply is.**

Chapter 11

The next morning, Zach and Caleigh got the kids changed and fed. Gabby kept on eye on the twins in their fun zone while Caleigh and Zach returned to bed. They got up, showered and got the twins down for their morning nap while Gabby did some light housework around the home. She walked into Jack's bathroom as he came out from taking his shower. "Gabby!" Jack said, wearing only his boxer briefs.

Gabby shook her head. "I wash my son's briefs who's a year younger than you. Sorry loves but you don't have anything I haven't already seen." Zach and Caleigh smiled at each other in the kitchen.

Zach started to fry sausages as Beth joined them in the kitchen, showered for the day. Zach looked at her with a smile. "He slept on his side last night," Beth smiled. She looked at Zach. "How are you?"

"I'm good to go," he smiled.

Caleigh pulled out the flattop griddle, plugging it into the outlet built into the kitchen island to get it warmed up. She stirred up the pancake batter as Jack came into the kitchen, greeting everyone. He got his own apple juice and sat down at the nook counter.

Aaron walked into the kitchen and pointed at the griddle. "That thing gets a workout around here," he smiled.

"Best wedding present we got," Caleigh smiled, giving Aaron a hug.

Beth looked at her. "Who'd you get it from?"

Zach smiled. "Merrill and Sela. Sela has the same kind at the cabin that she used for our breakfasts there." He looked at his dad. "How do you feel?"

Jack looked at them. "You guys tie one on last night?"

Beth looked at Jack. "How do you know about that?"

"I'm a teenager," Jack said. The rest in the kitchen shook their heads.

Zach looked at his brother. "I was moderate, enjoying couple time with my wife, dad and Beth. Dad and I both got to bed on our own with no problems."

Aaron smiled. "I've felt a lot worse."

Zach looked at him. "I know which time," he said, remembering the trip to cabin after his dad and mother's divorce became final.

Beth looked at Zach. "Uncle Dave's cabin after the ink got dried on a certain document. Be a profiler," Zach said, looking at her.

"Got it," Beth replied.

"You remember that?" Aaron asked.

Zach looked at his dad. "I heard Uncle Dave getting you into bed. And him telling Jack and me the next morning that you needed to 'sleep in'."

Aaron shook his head. "At least you didn't hear…." Zach looked his dad in the eyes. "That too?"

"We're about to have breakfast. I didn't think that needed to be mentioned."

"Speaking of breakfast, when are we going to have it?" Jack groused.

"We're on it," Zach said, winking at his dad with his smile.

Three hours later, Zach was out the door. The family watched the game together with the twins crawling around the living room. Fox Sports South shared the video of a first responder throwing out the ceremonial first pitch to Bmac. The Braves, in honor of the fourth of July, were honoring those that served before each game leading up to the Fourth.

The Fox Sports South coverage switched to the players from both teams coming out of their dugouts. The relievers in both bullpens can out to stand along the fence. Casey Motter, the SunTrust PA guy made the solemn announcement. "As many of you know, Major League Baseball lost a member of the brotherhood of players yesterday. Tyler Skaggs of the Los Angeles Angels passed away at the age of twenty-seven. The Atlanta Braves and the Philadelphia Phillies organizations send our deepest condolences to Tyler's wife Carli, Tyler's family as well as the Angels organization and their players. The Braves and Phillies ask all of you to please rise, remove your hats and join us in a moment of silence in honor of Tyler." The players all hung their heads with their baseball caps over their hearts. The stadium went silent as the scoreboard in centerfield at SunTrust put up Tyler's picture.

Jack was the designated "fetcher" to keep the twins away from things that could get Trev and Tay into trouble. The twins stopped for a second, looking at the TV, and sat down. Jack honored Tyler as well.

Thirty seconds later, Trev took off. Jack pulled Trev away from the satellite TV receiver to his dad's smile. He looked at Aaron. "What does Morgan say?" Aaron smiled at Jack. Taylor crawled to Beth, sat down at her feet and held out her arms. Beth smiled, pulling Tay into her arms, setting Tay onto her lap. Tay curled up to her.

"Paybacks suck," Jack said, setting Trevor back on the floor. Trev headed back to the same spot, totally committed to reaching the blue light on the receiver. Jack swore in Spanish, grabbing him again.

Aaron looked at him with the Hotchner glare. "Jack, while you hung out with the Latino players, having a great time, Beth and I are not dumb. That language doesn't work either."

"The kids won't know it," Jack defended.

"That's still no excuse," Aaron growled.

Caleigh shook her head. "Knowing these two? They'll be proficient by the time they are three." Beth smiled, snuggling with Tay who deeply yawned.

The Braves beat their archrivals the Philadelphia Phillies 6-2. They remained in first place in the NL East division.

The next morning, the kids were starting to get tired, in need of their morning nap. Caleigh and Beth got their diapers changed on the living room floor. "Wow," Beth said, taking off Trev's diaper. "That is bad." She and Caleigh shared the huge tube of Udder Balm.

Zach came in and took Tay out of Caleigh's arms. "Zach?"

"Uncle Dave's plane is an hour out. How do the kids sleep in a moving vehicle?" he smiled. "More importantly," Zach said, giving Caleigh the smile she fell in love with, "how much will Uncle Dave enjoy that with me picking him up curbside? Even with them sleeping in their carseats."

Beth handed Trev to Aaron with a smile. Zach and Aaron got the kids in their carseats, took them to the garage and got the seats locked in each base in Zach's truck. Zach looked at his dad. "You want to ride along?"

Aaron shook his head with a smile. "This is all you and Uncle Dave."

Forty minutes later, Zach pulled into the parking lot of a McDonald's that was ten minutes away from the airport. He pulled out his cellphone. _Uncle Dave, text me when you're heading to get your luggage. I'll meet you curbside_ he texted.

Five minutes later, Zach's cell pinged with a message. _Heading down the escalator to baggage claim_.

Dave walked out of the baggage claim area and saw Zach's truck. He smiled and waved. Zach pulled up to the curb. Dave opened the back door to stick in his luggage bag. He looked at the two sleeping kids. He set his bag upright on the floor underneath Tay's carseat, gently shutting the backdoor and got in, quietly shutting his door. "Thanks Zach," he smiled. "That's special." Zach rubbed Dave's shoulder with his smile, pulling away from the curb as Dave buckled his seatbelt.

As usual, Zach enjoyed a long chat with his closet confident on the way home.

Caleigh, Aaron, Beth and Jack were waiting for them when Zach pulled into the driveway. Dave got out smiling. Jack got to him first. "Hi Uncle Dave," he softly said, giving Dave a hug. "I've missed you."

"Missed you too Champino," Dave smiled. "How was it?"

Jack smiled. "Ninety percent amazing; ten percent zero glamour."

"So you learned something," Dave smiled.

"Oh he learned a lot more than that," Aaron snarked as Caleigh and Dave shared a hug.

"Hi Dave," Beth said, rubbing his shoulder. Dave turned to look at her. Beth smiled, putting a sleeping Taylor up against his shoulder, having got Tay out of her carseat. Dave wrapped his arm around the sleeping little lady and kissed her forehead with a smile. Beth got her carseat out.

"Thanks Beth," Dave said, kissing her cheek. Aaron pulled his suitcase out as Zach got a sleeping Trev out in his carseat. They all went into the house. Zach took Trev into the living room and laid him on the huge, thick quilt the twins had used since they were newborns.

Dave walked up with Tay and looked at Zach. "I've got her," Zach smiled, taking her from Dave, putting her down as well. "They won't be sleeping much longer."

"Then we get to break in the rookie," Jack smiled, looking at Dave.

"Rookie? Me?" Dave said.

"Yup, Uncle Dave," Jack firmly said. "You get to chase two crawlers with free reign of the house."

"I'm over sixty and gave at the office," Dave retorted back. They all laughed.

"How's the book coming?" Aaron asked.

"Four days with the peace and quiet at the cabin was heaven," Dave smiled. "I made a lot of progress. So I'm ready for downtime with my family," he said giving loves to Lexie and Molly.

Just then, Lex bolted from the kitchen. The group watched as she flew towards the hallway to Jack's room. She got in front of Trev making a beeline towards it. Lex sat down, making a formidable barrier for Trev to get around. Trev stopped and sat down. And promptly gave Lexie a piece of his mind with his babbling. Lexie barked back at him. Everyone laughed at the scene as Aaron went to get to Trev.

Caleigh rubbed Dave's shoulder. "Do you need some lunch?"

"No thank you sweetheart," Dave smiled. "I had a big breakfast at O'Leary's on my way to the airport."

"What time were you up?" Jack asked.

"Oh dark thirty in your world Champino," Dave smiled.

"Sorry I missed it," Jack snarked back. Zach pushed his head.

An hour later, after some playtime, the kids were changed and fed their lunch. Zach and Caleigh took them upstairs to put them down for their afternoon nap. They came back down the stairs. Zach looked at the clock and then his dad. "We've got to leave in ten minutes, and slides," he pointed, "aren't acceptable." Aaron looked at him.

"It's take your dad to work day. Sue me. And Keuchel is making his Braves' debut tonight. Bmac caught him for three years when they were there together with the Astros. I've got a night off. Get your butt upstairs and get some tennis shoes on." Aaron went up the stairs. Jack, Beth and Dave looked at Zach. "You got yours," Zach smiled at Jack. "Today, it's dad's turn," he winked.

"Awesome," Jack smiled.

Zach kissed Caleigh good-bye. She nodded at him with a smile. Father and son went out the door. Dave looked at her. "What's going on?" Caleigh gave him a blank look, reaching for her cellphone. "I'm a profiler remember," Dave growled.

Caleigh dialed a number and put her cell on speaker. "Office of Greatness. How may I be of service?" Garcia answered.

"Hi Pen," Caleigh said. "Zach and I need a huge favor that only the Office of Greatness can do."

"Give it to me babe," Garcia said. Caleigh outlined what she needed. Those standing around in the kitchen deeply smiled at each other. "Ooo my sweet lady that makes my oldest Hotchner boy happy. I'm hot to trot all over this."

"Thanks Pen," Caleigh smiled. "Luvs ya babe."

"Back at ya. Garcia out."

Jack looked at Caleigh. "Really," he whispered.

"Really," Caleigh smiled with a wink.

Zach got to the first stop sign from leaving the house to get out of the development. He pulled out his cellphone and hooked it up to the radio system of the truck. Aaron looked at him. "Sorry dad. But this drive never really deviates more than a minute or two to the stadium unless there's an accident. I've got to get ready to play." Zach hit the play button on his Amazon Music app. By time they got out of the housing development, the opening guitar riffs of Bruce Springsteen's _Glory Days_ filled the truck.

They rode the twenty minutes to the stadium in silence. Aaron, the seasoned profiler that he was, watched his oldest son morph from a son, brother, husband and father into a professional athlete who was still in complete command of his driving abilities.

Zach took the exit off the freeway nearing SunTrust Park to get into the players secured parking lot. Just then, Imagine Dragons' song _Whatever It Takes_ came through the sound system. Aaron studied his son more as the lyrics said,

_I love the adrenaline in my veins_

_I do what it takes_

Aaron glanced out his window, looking at the stadium. _This is my son. A professional athlete_.

They walked towards the stadium. Zach looked at his father and smiled. "Got me profiled more?"

Aaron smiled. "Yes I have. And I'm in awe."

Zach rubbed his shoulder. "But now it's time to have some fun," he smiled. They got to the stadium gate for players to get to the clubhouse. Aaron was impressed with the security. Zach smiled. "Tony Alito," he smiled, "this is my dad, Aaron. Dad, Tony is head of the team's security."

"Thank you for the job you do," Aaron smiled, shaking his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Tony shook his head. "Thank you Aaron. The pleasure is mine. I know who you are and what your team does. I'm a former feeb," he smiled. "I got sick of dealing with government bullshit."

Aaron smiled. "I so hear that."

Tony looked at him. "I know the rules Aaron so I've got to ask."

Aaron shook his head. "And I get why," he smiled. "My weapon is secured in my vehicle at the kids' home. I'm just dad and grandpa, enjoying some time with my son today. They have relaxed the rules at bit on carrying while we're on AL."

Tony rubbed his shoulder. "Enjoy that time. It's an honor to meet you Hotch."

Zach led Aaron down a common, concrete blocked hallway and pushed the door open to the Braves' clubhouse, getting his dad to walk in first. Aaron stopped in his tracks at the ultra modern, completely plush area. Zach smiled at him. "That's just the starters. Come into the locker room," Zach smiled. Aaron followed his oldest son.

Zach pointed out the video room. Keuchel and Bmac were already working on reviewing tape of the Phillies' hitters. Bmac introduced Dallas to Zach. "Kike, he's the best catcher I've ever seen. And we are interchangeable."

Zach shook Keuchel's hand. "Welcome aboard man. I can't wait to work with you."

"Likewise," Dallas smiled. "Bmac and I having been texting for two weeks. He said you are amazing."

Zach introduced his dad to the two players and then looked at the paused video. "He never swings at the first pitch. Give him a heater around the heart of the plate but not a mistake. Second pitch, sent him up low and away. He'll chase that because he likes to extend his arms. Third pitch, bust in on him with more heat."

Keuchel looked at Brian McCann. Bmac smiled. "Welcome to the world of working with a Cobra." He smiled at Aaron. "Pleasure to meet you Hotch" shaking his hand.

"Same to you Brian," shaking his hand. "Good luck tonight you two," he smiled. Keuchel shook his hand as well.

They walked into the locker room with the players already milling around. Zach let out his whistle. "Hey guys, it's take your dad to work day." The guys all smiled. "This is my dad Aaron. He also answers to Hotch," Zach smiled.

Aaron pulled his credentials out of the back pocket of the cargo shorts he was wearing. "Actually, I'm Supervisory Special Agent Hotchner of the FBI," he said in total Hotch mode. "I'm looking for Ozzie Albies, Ronald Acuña. Johann Camargo and Franco Garcia." The room got dead quiet as the Latinos looked at him. "Please stop teaching my youngest son Latino swear words," he smiled. The room erupted in laughter and catcalls at the Latinos.

"That was good dad," Zach laughed, rubbing his shoulder.

Greg "Maddog" aka Doggie Maddux was already walking to the two of them. "That was damn good Hotch," Doggie smiled.

"Hi Greg," Aaron smiled, shaking his hand. "Good to see you again."

Aaron enjoyed standing around the batting cage watching the Braves taking batting practice. All the coaches, especially Snit, took some time to chat with him. When their allotted time ended, they team headed into the clubhouse. Aaron looked at Zach. "Pre-game meal," he smiled. "And it's Wednesday. Taco night," Zach smiled.

Aaron watched his oldest son devour four tacos while he enjoyed a warm pasta dish the clubhouse chef prepared for him along with a small lettuce salad from the salad bar. When they finished, Zach lead his dad back into the lockerroom. The team was changing into their game uniforms. Zach pulled a jersey off a hanger in his locker. He smiled at his dad. "You're out of uniform to hang out in the dugout for the game."

Aaron looked at Zach. "Really?"

"Really," Zach smiled.

Zach looked across the clubhouse at Charlie "Clutch" Culbranson. "Charlie, you got an extra glove laying around?" Charlie looked around his locker and tossed one to Zach. "Come on dad. I've gotta get stretched out. And then get you warmed up."

"Why do I need to get warmed up?"

Zach smiled. "Because you're throwing out the ceremonial first pitch tonight as the Braves honor all that serve. It's law enforcement and FD night."

Minnie rubbed Aaron's shoulder. "We're honored to have you do that."

"Si gringo feeb," Acuña smiled from his locker. The team laughed more.

The family in the home in Lawrenceville watched the Braves pre-game show that showed the pre-game opening. Casey Motter, the SunTrust Park stadium announcer introduced a member of the Atlanta Fire Department that had been injured saving a person in a car crash. Snit looked at Zach. "Give me your mitt. I'm catching this one." The firefighter received a standing ovation from the SunTrust crowd as Snit trotted to home plate to take the "first pitch" from the firefighter. Snit jogged towards the mound, handing the ball to firefighter, shaking his hand.

"And to represent all law enforcement," Motter said, "please welcome Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner of the FBI. Catching for Agent Hotchner tonight will be his son Zach."

Zach walked out of the dugout with his dad and rubbed his shoulder at the ovation from the crowd. "This is for you dad. And the team."

Snit walked up to the two of them, handing Zach's catcher's mitt to him. "Enjoy this Hotch. And thank you and your team for their service," he smiled, slapping Aaron's upper arm.

Aaron walked up to the mound and toed the pitcher's rubber. Blooper, the Braves' mascot got behind Zach as he crouched down in his catching position. Aaron fired a laser strike. Blooper signaled a strike call to a large roar from the near capacity crowd. Zach rose up and trotted towards his dad that came off the mound. Zach handed him the ball and hugged him. "Don't forget dad," Zach whispered.

"We both can't," Aaron said. They separated and together, pointed to the heavens.

Dave put his arm around Caleigh's shoulder as Beth pulled Jack to her. "We never forget," she smiled, rubbing Jack's chest. The entire team was waiting in the dugout to high-five the two Hotchners.

Aaron enjoyed the game at the end of the dugout. He, the security officer and an AFD paramedic that was also there became quick friends, enjoying the game together. Zach, while fully engaged with the team, came down each half inning to talk with his dad.

Aaron shook his head at his oldest son. "I get it now. Why Jack loves it so much. To see the game at this level is unbelievable."

Zach smiled. "I'm glad you're here dad."

Dallas Keuchel, in his Braves debut pitched a seven-inning gem, allowing only one run. When he came into the dugout, he looked at Snit. "I'm done." The Braves were ahead three to one behind solo homeruns from Freddie, Ozzie and Dansby.

"No shit," Snit smiled. Keuchel made his way down the dugout to get his high-fives from his teammates. Like all Braves players, he didn't forget the security guy and the EMT. He smiled at Hotch, giving him a high-five as well. The Braves added two more runs in the bottom of the seventh inning with a two-run homer from Bmac. They Braves were up 5-1.

In the top of the eighth inning, the Phillies scorched the Braves bullpen for four runs, tying the game. In the top of the ninth, they tacked on three more runs. The Braves were down 8-5. Jack said the same Latino epithet that the Latino players did. Franco Garcia, the Braves translator looked at Hotch. "I get it," Aaron smiled.

Dansby lead off the bottom of the ninth inning with a single. Aaron looked around the ballpark. Nearly all the fans were still in their seats and started the Braves chop. Raul, the security guard looked at him. "We all know this team," he smiled.

Freddie, up next, lined the first pitch he saw into the right field corner for a double. Dansby stopped at third base. JD drilled the first pitch he saw down the left field line, scoring Dansby, moving Freddie to third base. Nick Markaksis hit a double, scoring Freddie. Austin Riley singled to score Kake. Ozzie Albies sent a towering fly ball into left center that was caught for the first out. Riley tagged up to move to second.

The mood at SunTrust was electric. Hotch smiled at the fans doing the chop with the lights on their cellphones. Yet, through the Braves rally, Aaron noticed that Zach wasn't on the bench. Bmac's position in the hitting order came up. Zach came out of the tunnel where he had been taking some batting practice with Charlie Culbranson pitching to him.

Motter announced him as the pinch hitter. Aaron smiled, hearing the words of Zach's final song on his playlist in his head. _Whatever it takes_.

Zach took the first pitch the Phillies reliever threw and buried it. The dugout and crowd went wild. Aaron watched with quiet pride as the team waited for Zach to touch home plate. Ronnie and Charlie drenched him and the team in Gatorade as they jumped around together near home plate in celebration. Aaron and Raul shared a high-five as Jack and Dave did the same in Lawrenceville.

Jack looked at Dave. "You guys are going to drink a few tonight, aren't you."

Dave smiled, heading towards the kitchen. "I'm gonna get a head start."

Caleigh and Beth winked at each other. Caleigh's cell buzzed with a text. _I so got all of it!_

Caleigh showed it to Beth with a smile and sent a text back. _Thanks Pen! Luvs ya!_

Two and half hours later, Zach pulled his truck down the street to the darkened home. Aaron and Zach came in to the light over the kitchen sink softly glowing. Dave was sitting at the lunch counter with a glass of scotch.

Zach eyed him. "How are you?"

Dave smiled. "Not so patiently waiting for drinking partners. How are you two?"

Aaron smiled. "We had two beers in the clubhouse." He looked at Dave. "A quick scotch will cap off my night," he yawned.

"Big day Aaron?" Dave smiled.

"The best," Aaron smiled, taking the drink that Zach poured him and filling Dave's glass.

"He profiled the snot out of me more," Zach smiled at Dave, pulling out the bottle of his favorite Canadian whiskey, pouring himself a stiff drink. Aaron looked at him. "One and done dad. I'm working my fulltime job tomorrow."

"I need details guys," Dave smiled, as Zach added some cola to his drink. "I'm a profiler." Zach and Aaron smiled.

The next day, the whole group, all wearing uniform shirts with Zach's number enjoyed Andy's pitching performance with Zach catching, sitting in the stands with the fans that were wonderful to them. The Braves won 5-1. Alec, Miguel and Rashad watched the game on TV in the Hotchner home, taking care of the twins. Zach backed up Andy's work with two home runs.

A Braves assistant got the family down on the field. They all enjoyed the post-game Fourth of July fireworks with Zach as he pulled his uniform shirt out of his pants, pulling Caleigh to his side.

Driving home, Beth looked at Caleigh. "Please tell me both the boys aren't staying tonight."

Caleigh smiled. "Oh shit. It's breakfast sliders factory tomorrow."

"Yes!" Jack said with a double fist pump. Aaron shook his head at Dave.

Dave looked at Aaron. "Two pounds of bacon, two stacks of cheese slices, two dozen eggs and two dozen hamburgers buns to feed us all." He smiled at Dave. "The sliders in Lawrenceville are damn good. And everyone loves having the boys around. Miguel is coming out of his autistic shell more and more with Caleigh and Zach pushing him."

"Uncle Dave," Caleigh smiled from the backseat. "That's two extra twins crawling watchers. That get rewarded with pool time after my children are in bed for their afternoon nap."

"I hope we all can sleep in a bit," Dave said.

"Welcome to my world Uncle Dave," Jack snarked.

**###**

**A/N: Ceremonial first pitch is exactly that. The home team honors an individual or representative a certain group to throw out "the first pitch" before the game starts. It is a baseball tradition.**

"**Toeing the rubber" on the pitcher's mound is that. Each pitcher's mound in every MLB stadium has a piece of rubber in the middle of the raised mound in the center of the infield. Pitchers use it for firm footing off their "throwing foot" to get more velocity on the ball.**

**The Braves chop? There's no way I can describe that to you non-baseball folks. But YouTube can. Just type in **_**Braves Tomahawk chop with cell phone**_** into the search engine.**

**A Gatorade bath after a walk off winning hit has no radar. It's a team win and a team bath.**

**All baseball players wear specially designed baseball gloves for their position. Except for a catcher's glove that is called a catcher's mitt. They are called mitts because they don't have individual finger holes like all other baseball gloves. So yes, like mittens. They have extra padding and a claw-like shape for funneling the pitch into the pocket of the glove and when fully opened, provide an almost round target for the pitcher. Thank you Google.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: You all know me. And my bug-a-boo with a ending a story on a certain chapter number. Guess what that means?**

Chapter 12

While the Braves were polishing off their three game sweep of the Marlins Sunday afternoon, the entire crew at the Lawrenceville home was getting ready to head to SunTrust. Rashad and Moesha walked into the house to get Lexie and Molly. Jack got Molly into her harness collar as Caleigh did the same for Lexie. She handed a large cloth grocery bag to Moesha filled with dog food and toys. "I think I've got enough for both of them," Caleigh said.

Moesha looked at her. "You looked stressed Cal. Relax," she smiled. "Their beds are already at the house and we have a key. Vic has already dropped off Dani with Miguel. He's so excited to take care of her again."

"And I'm on yard poop patrol," Rashad announced.

"Which you will get well-paid for," Dave smiled at him. They shared a high five.

Mo rubbed Caleigh's shoulder. "It's gonna be OK girlfriend. Just relax. I know flying with the twins is stressful. But you've got it all covered and, like spring training, you've got more than enough back-up with your crawlers," she smiled.

"I knew I liked you," Dave smiled at her.

Caleigh hugged her. "Thanks Mo for talking me down," she smiled. She looked at Rashad. "You know the pool rules."

"Yup," Rashad smiled. "Why my cousin Latrel is here."

Mo looked at Caleigh. "And you and Zach know my nephew." Caleigh nodded with a smile. "Which means Alec and me have back-up with the boys and the dogs," she smiled. "Get your butt on that charter to Cleveland and enjoy the experience."

Aaron and Beth walked into the kitchen, ready to leave. "Thanks Moesha," Beth smiled at her.

"Have a wonderful time all of you," Moesha smiled, waving at them as she and Rashad went out the patio door with the dogs.

"Jack!" Rashad called. "Tell Cob to rock and roll!"

"I will," Jack hollered back.

Caleigh looked around the house. Aaron rubbed her back. "Zach has all of our luggage in the truck, including the strollers for the twins. You and Beth double-checked the luggage bag for the twins with everything that they will need. Where are your carry-on bags?" Caleigh pointed at them on the kitchen counter. He smiled. "Then I think all we need are two sleeping kids."

Caleigh shook her head. "I'm drinking tonight."

Dave smiled. "I'm good with that."

The two vehicles, with Caleigh, Jack and the twins in her car, along Aaron, Beth and Dave in Aaron's SUV pulled into the underground private parking area for the team. A team assistant pulled up in a cargo van. "Hi," he smiled, getting out. "I'm Mike. The charter busses are here. Can I help you get your luggage to them?"

"Hi Mike," Caleigh smiled, pulling a sleeping Trevor out in his car seat. Beth took him.

"Hey Cal," he smiled back.

"Honestly Mike, all of our luggage is in Zach's pick-up. But there's one suitcase that is temperature sensitive."

"Caleigh?" Mike asked.

"Baby food," Caleigh pointed as Jack got Taylor out of Caleigh's car, handing her to his dad. Caleigh opened the back of her car to get the suitcase.

Mike smiled. "Carry that one on. They'll be plenty of room in the overhead bins." Aaron opened the tailgate to the back of Zach's truck.

"I've got it Aaron," Mike smiled.

"Thanks Mike," Caleigh said. She looked at Jack and smiled. "Lead the way to the locker room for Beth and Uncle Dave."

The last of the press people were walking out when Jack got them to the door. Kevin McAlpin, a member of the Braves radio network, smiled at Jack. "See ya on the plane." Jack high-fived him.

Caleigh and Beth walked in, looking around. Dave did as well. "I'm impressed," he smiled.

Jack nodded. "Come into the locker room," he smiled.

They all walked in to Zach packing up his equipment bag with his catcher's gear. Jack gave Beth and Dave the clubhouse tour. The members of the team all stopped by to look at the twins sleeping in their car seats that were sitting on the floor. The rest of the All-Stars families filtered in as well. AJ Minton made a beeline towards Zach. He smiled, pulling her into a hug. Charlie Freeman did the same to Caleigh.

The Braves had six players on the All-Star team. Zach, Andy, Freddie and Ozzie were starters. Dansby and JD were named as reserves. But what the players all appreciated most was Dave Roberts naming Snit to his coaching staff for the All-Star game. Roberts, the skipper of the LA Dodgers that made the World Series last year, was automatically the skipper for the NL All-Star team. Snit was his first selection for his coaching staff.

The rest of the players began to filter out of the lockerroom, wishing their teammates a good game. Snit came out of his office with his family. "Let's head out," he smiled.

An hour later, they all boarded the 737-charter jet to head to Cleveland, rented by Alex Anthopoulos, the GM of the Braves. Dave and Jack smiled at each other at the luxury of the 120-passenger plane. Trev and Tay were getting hungry. Zach and Caleigh were able to feed the twins as the Braves' traveling staff boarded and the jet began its push back from the gate. They finished feeding the kids as the jet taxied towards its take-off position. Dave smiled at Caleigh, sitting with Jack. The charter had a two plush leather seats on each side of the aisle. Caleigh and Tay were across the aisle from Dave and Jack. Sitting behind them, Aaron and Beth were across the aisle from Zach and Trev.

The lead flight attendant, moving up the aisle of the plane, making her final check, took the two empty baby food jars from Caleigh and Zach to put into the trash as the 737 started to make its final turn to get the main runway at Atlanta-Hartsfield Airport.

-00CM00-

Two hours later, Merrill and Sela Dobson pulled to the curbside of the baggage claim area at the Cleveland airport. Sean and Kim smiled at them as Merrill got out. "You didn't have to do this Merrill," Sean smiled, shaking his hand.

Merrill smiled at Sean while opening the back of his SUV. "Our route to the hotel took us right by the airport. It was easy." Sela and Kim shared hugs.

Sean looked in the back of Merrill's SUV. "Whoa," he said, looking at the two huge coolers and their luggage bag.

Merrill winked at him, putting Sean and Kim's bag in. "Zach doesn't buy everything," he smiled at Sean. "I'm saving them all a bodega run."

"You're good Merrill," Sean said, rubbing his shoulder. "I'll pitch in on that."

Merrill shook his head. "Just get in Sean," he smiled.

An hour later, the Dobsons, Sean, and Kim sat around in the lobby, having a drink, with their luggage and the coolers setting near them. The charter buses for the Braves personnel pulled up in front of the Marriott Marquis in downtown Cleveland.

Merrill and Sean walked out the front door to help the family with their luggage. "Just take this one," Aaron smiled, getting off the bus, handing Tay to Sean in her car seat.

"Hi sweetheart," Sean said, kissing her cheek. Taylor happily babbled a greeting back. Sean smiled at her.

Zach smiled at Merrill, handing Trev to him. Merrill and Sean headed into the lobby, handing the kids off to their ladies, sitting them down in their car seats. They headed back out the door to help with the luggage.

An hour later, they were in their suites that Zach and Caleigh upgraded them to, covering the rest of the cost the Braves organization didn't. Aaron and Beth were in one suite, with Zach and Caleigh in the second bedroom that had double beds. The Marriott staff already had a deeply padded safety bracket around the second double bed for the twins. Jack got the foldout couch in the suite's living room.

In the suite across the hall, Dave, naturally got the king size bed in the Master bedroom portion of the suite. Merrill and Sela had the bedroom with the queen bed. Sean and Kim got the foldout. Dave looked at his suite partners. "We all share bathrooms," he smiled.

"We're in Dave," Sela smiled.

Dave winked at Merrill and Sean. "Let's get those coolers across the hall. There's a stressed out mom that needs it."

Sean shook his head, picking up the smaller one on his own. "I know my nephew. He's a quart low."

Dave smiled, grabbing the handle of the second cooler as Merrill grabbed the other side. "He's not the only one."

"There's a newsflash," Kim snarked.

Aaron opened the door to let the five of them in and smiled. Sean, Dave and Merrill set the coolers down in the suite kitchen. The twins were having speed races, crawling around the suite. Sela and Kim smiled walking in. Zach shook his head at Merrill, Sean and Dave. "Mega pizza order is in. Beer me please," pulling out two koozie cups from his cargo shorts.

"Me too," Caleigh said, raising her hand. Zach handed her the second koozie.

Zach looked at Merrill and Sean, taking a beer from them. "Look out for my now relaxing, formerly stressed out, wife." They both laughed. Merrill handed a beer to Caleigh. Sean grabbed three more for Aaron, Dave and himself. Merrill pulled out a bottle of wine for Beth, Sela and Kim and grabbed his own beer.

Jack smiled at Sela and Kim. "You two are up to bat," he snarked, pointing at the twins. "I'm done keeping them out of trouble. It's your turn."

Beth smiled at them. "Welcome to crawlers times two who have been penned up for three hours plus on a bus and a plane with only a two hour nap and cutting teeth."

Kim looked at Beth and then Jack. "Gee thanks," she smiled.

Sela smiled. "I'm in."

Trevor sat down at Aaron's feet. Aaron picked him up smiling. Caleigh went into the kitchen and pulled a teething ring out of the freezer. "It usually goes in the fridge. I put in here as soon as we got in the door. It's not the coldest but it should help," she smiled, handing it to Aaron. Aaron handed it to his grandson who happily accepted it. Two minutes later, Tay was doing the same in Beth's arms.

Sela looked at Jack. "So how was traveling with your brother?" she smiled.

"Pretty amazing," Jack beamed. "With ten percent zero glamour thrown in."

Zach winked at Sela. "He learned something," he smiled.

"Getting into hotels late at night sucks," Jack said.

"Tell me about it," Zach said, taking a drink of his beer.

Sela looked at Beth. "And how was the charter experience with the team?"

"I wish we could fly like that all the time," she smiled.

Dave smiled at Jack. "I learned something too."

"Uncle Dave?" Jack asked.

Dave looked at Zach. "You always board the jet on the tarmac after getting off the bus?"

Zach nodded. "We never go through terminals. It's straight from the stadium or hotel to the plane."

Merrill looked at Aaron. "Does either of us want to think about how many security protocols that entails?"

"No," Aaron said, holding his grandson. "But I got to meet the team's director of security last week when I went to the game with Zach. I don't envy his job. But Tony is wonderful," he smiled.

"How was that big brother?" Sean smiled. "Kim and I watched the video Penelope sent the next morning."

"As amazing as you saw," Aaron beamed. "And Sean, seeing the game from the dugout is a whole different perspective."

"I bet it is," Merrill said. "But that doesn't give Dopey the right to sight see through a live game," Merrill winked at Sean.

"No it doesn't," Sean growled at his youngest nephew.

"Awww come on guys," Jack said. "It was Wrigley." The group all laughed.

Just then, Trevor deeply yawned. Aaron looked at him. "You don't smell the best either."

Beth looked at Caleigh. "Does your room have a bathtub?" Caleigh nodded. "We three wine drinking ladies have got this. You relax," she said, rubbing Caleigh's arm. Aaron handed Trev to Sela with a smile. Beth, Kim and Sela moved off to Zach and Caleigh's bedroom to give the kids a bath and get them ready for bed.

Zach and Caleigh drained their beers. "I'm on it," Dave smiled, moving to the coolers.

An hour later, the twins were fed and asleep and four large pizzas took a major hit by the group. Caleigh checked in with Moesha. Lex and Molly were curled up in Rashad's room on their beds sawing logs with him. Sean and Zach polished of the last two pieces of pizza. Dave left the room and came back with his scotch bottle and a bottle of Zach and Caleigh's favorite Canadian whiskey. "I've got the sodas for you two in the coolers," Merrill smiled. "And I'm joining you. Dave's scotch puts me on my wife's shit list." The group all laughed as Dave and Merrill bartended.

Jack yawned. "What's the plan tomorrow?"

Zach smiled at him. Jack looked at his brother. "No way?!" Jack smiled.

"Mike and Patty's is two blocks up towards the lake and one block over."

"Yes!" Jack said, pumping his fists.

"Mike and Patty's?" Merrill and Sean questioned.

Caleigh smiled. "The baseball traveling brothers breakfast venue of choice."

"It's for real Uncle Sean," Jack said.

Caleigh rubbed Dave's arm, accepting the drink he gave her. "After that, it's the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame along the lake front," she smiled. Dave looked at her. "Why we brought the kids' strollers," she smiled.

"Yes," Dave smiled, doing a fist pump like Jack.

The group all smiled. Jack was sleeping forty minutes later in Zach and Caleigh's bed as the adults enjoyed a couple more drinks.

Caleigh and Zach pulled out the couch and got it made up. Aaron carried a sleeping Jack out of their bedroom. He and Beth tucked him in as Zach and Caleigh headed off to bed.

-00CM00-

The group all walked out of Mike and Patty's a little after ten having a big breakfast. Sean looked at Jack. "No kidding kid. They are for real," he smiled.

"Best traveling with the Braves breakfast around," Jack smiled. Zach winked at Sean, getting Trev into his stroller.

Aaron looked at Zach, looking around the side street area of the restaurant. "You know where we're going?"

"Yes dad," Zach smiled. Caleigh got Taylor into her stroller and she and Beth buttered up the kids with sunscreen.

"Jack, head to the corner, take a right and keep walking," Zach said.

Five blocks later, in bright sunshine the group was overlooking the shores of Lake Erie with the high-rise buildings of downtown Cleveland around them. An elderly couple, out for a walk, smiled at the group putting on sunscreen. "My grandson taught me how to use a smart phone," the man smiled. "I'll take the group picture."

Caleigh handed him her cell. "I'm Mike," he smiled. "Millie will do the positioning," he winked, smiling at his wife. Millie did. Mike snapped the photo.

He looked at the group. "What brings you all to town?" he smiled, handing Caleigh's cell back to her.

"The All-Star game," Merrill smiled back.

"Enjoy Cleveland," Millie smiled. The couple walked away.

Jack looked at Zach. "Take the wins JP," Zach said.

They walked the two blocks along the lakeshore to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. And then enjoyed the next three hours nearly as much as Dave.

Zach and Caleigh looked at Dave as they finished their tour. "Sorry for the timeout, Uncle Dave, to change the kids."

Dave smiled. "I just wandered around more and listened to the music," he smiled, turning in his headphones to the front desk personnel.

"That was amazing," Jack smiled, handing in his headphones.

"Yes it was," Sela smiled, rubbing Jack's back, doing the same.

Aaron and Sean looked at each other, turning in their headphones. "Stairway to Heaven," the brothers smiled.

Zach smiled. "You two need to find YouTube." His dad and uncle looked at him. "With all due respect to Zeppelin, there's a better version."

"There can't be Zach," Dave growled.

Zach smiled. "Led Zeppelin got Kennedy Center Honors in 2012." He looked at them. "You remember Heart? The female rock group?" Dave, Aaron and Sean nodded at him. "Their cover of Stairway in honor of Zeppelin at the KCH is the bomb."

"Zach, I'll take care of that when we get back to the hotel," Jack smiled. Dave looked at Jack. "It's on Zach's playlist," Jack smiled. "I've heard it. And watched the video."

Zach pointed at Jack. "Even the kid knows," he smiled at the three of them. The group enjoyed a wonderful walk back to the hotel. Aaron, Sean and Dave spent a bit more time rocking at the hotel watching the KCH video on Jack's laptop. Zach and Caleigh got their munchkins their lunch.

Dave looked at Zach. "I, the supreme rock and roll groupie, bow to your call. That was amazing." Jack and Zach shared a high-five.

Merrill and Sela looked around the suite. "So what's the plan for the rest of the day?"

"Do your own thing, after we make a quick bodega run to re-stock the coolers," Zach smiled, shoveling in another spoon full of peaches to his daughter. "After we get the kids to bed, Caleigh and Jack are hitting the rooftop pool. I've got to head out for a light practice and be around for the home-run derby," he said, rolling his eyes.

"What about the kids?" Sean asked.

Zach smiled. "Uncle Dave is writing. He can do it our room." Dave pointed at him.

Beth smiled at Aaron. "I'm down on the pool time Hotchner." Aaron smiled at her.

Sean and Kim looked at Merrill and Sela and then the Hotchners. "So you don't mind if we do our own thing?" Sean asked.

"Go for it," Caleigh smiled. "I've already made reservations for the seven of us at Hard Rock at five tonight."

"I get crappy stadium food," Zach said.

"I wanna get back in time to watch the homerun derby," Jack smiled.

Sean looked at Zach. "Don't ask Uncle Sean," Zach said rolling his eyes.

Merrill looked at Aaron. "Go," he smiled. "All of you. Spend some time together with your ladies. We're gonna get family time."

Sean looked at Dave. "How's the coolers and liquor supply?"

Dave smiled. "The liquor supply is on me. The coolers need draining and more ice. That's on the big dummy," Dave pointed at Zach. Zach whirled his index finger in the air, giving Tay another spoonful of her lunch. He looked at Sean. "The kids put a dent into the beer supply."

Sean smiled at Dave and then looked at Merrill. "My turn."

"No arguments," Merrill smiled back. He looked at Aaron and Beth.

"Go enjoy Cleveland," Aaron smiled.

Sean, Dave and Zach made the quick run to the bodega down the street as Sela helped Caleigh get the twins down for their nap.

"Go," Beth smiled, waving off the two couples. "Have fun. See you later."

Sean looked at Merrill. "Don't have to tell us twice," he smiled.

The Hotchner family spent the afternoon enjoying the hotel swimming pool until Caleigh's cell pinged with a text from Dave. _I love them. But I don't do diapers. And they're starting to wake up._

Caleigh looked at Aaron and Beth. "Spend some more time with Jack," she smiled. "I've got them," she said, climbing out of the pool to towel off. "And I will put Uncle Dave to use," she evilly smiled.

"Good luck with that," Aaron smiled back as Caleigh left. Jack sent a hand splash at his dad. Aaron smiled at him. "You really want to go there?" splashing Jack back.

"Not really," Jack smiled. "I'm just happy to get the time with you two." He looked at his dad and Beth. "I've missed you."

"We've missed you too buddy," Beth smiled. And then dunked Jack. It was game on for the three of them.

**XXX**

**A/N: OK folks. Honest to gawd. YouTube **_**Heart at Kennedy Center Honors Stairway to Heaven.**_

**Give it a play. And then I dare you to argue with me that isn't the best cover ever.**

**I'm heading off to watch. Again.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Coming from opposite directions, the Dobsons, Sean and Kim meet at the front door of the hotel. "How was your afternoon?" Sela asked. Sean smiled at the couple as the doorman smiled, opening the door for them.

"Amazing," Sean smiled. "We found an old Polish neighborhood. I found three new ideas for new dishes at the restaurant and we had a great meal at this amazing family little corner restaurant."

Kim smiled at Sela's shopping bags. "I think you scored too."

"My wife the shopper," Merrill smiled as they got on the elevator.

They got off on their floor and walked down the hall. Sela stuck in her room key to their suite, set the shopping bags down and smiled at Kim as Sean put in a key into the other suite.

Merrill looked at Sean. "Caleigh gave me her key," he smiled.

They walked in to Jack watching the homerun derby. Aaron and Dave were sitting on the couch, each holding a twin by the waist with the twins standing on their thighs. Aaron put his lips together, making a sound. Taylor reached for his mouth, bouncing up and down on his legs giggling. Dave was playing peek-a-boo with his tongue at Trevor, getting the same reaction.

Sela smiled at Caleigh. "They'll be walking around the furniture in a couple of months."

"Please Sela," Caleigh begged. "Stop telling me my future horrors." The group all laughed. The foursome repeated their recap of their afternoon to the Hotchner family clan.

"How was the Hard Rock?" Sean asked Aaron.

"Great food and service like usual," he smiled back at his brother.

"My man even had a bite of a french fry," Dave smiled at Trev.

Caleigh shook her head at Sela. Sela smiled, rubbing her arm. "You really didn't think he was not going to spoil them?"

Caleigh smiled. "I really know Uncle Dave won't be around for that nasty diaper tonight." Sela pointed at her with a smile.

"You da man," Dave smiled at Trevor.

Sean nudged Aaron's arm pointing at the TV. "Why isn't Zach in that?"

"In a sentence?" Aaron said. Sean nodded. "He doesn't want to screw up his swing."

Thirty minutes after the made for TV contest was over, Zach came into the hotel room. Beth looked at him. "What's up tomorrow?"

He shook his head. "The downside. You're All-Star families. Starting with brunch tomorrow morning here at the hotel from nine-thirty to eleven. Then it's a couple hours of downtime. We head to the ballpark at three." He looked around. "We have to play along."

Sela rubbed his shoulder. "We got our package and are in," she smiled.

Beth and Caleigh gave the twins their baths. They were in bed with their bellies filled a little later. After that, the group enjoyed a card game with drinks. The lights were out in both suites by eleven.

-00CM00-

Jack rolled over to hear one of the twins crying. Caleigh came out of the bedroom with the offender. "Cal?"

"Sorry Jack. It's Trev," she said, reaching into the fridge for his teething ring. Zach came out of the room. Aaron and Beth woke as well, moving out from their bedroom.

"Here babe," Zach said. He got Trevor to take a small dose of children's liquid Advil. Caleigh held Trev close to her, rocking him side to side, leaning against the counter in the suite's kitchen. Beth rubbed his back.

Aaron put his arm over Zach's shoulder and looked at him. "Mom and my payback to you," he smiled. Zach looked at him. "Including the helpless feeling knowing your child is hurting." Trev sucked on the ring. After a couple minutes, he settled, yawning a bit. Caleigh rubbed her finger in his mouth and smiled at Zach. "We got a new tooth."

Twenty minutes later, Trev was sound asleep. The parents repeated the process two hours later with Taylor.

By eight-thirty the next morning, the suite across the hall from the Hotchners was rolling. Dave and Merrill headed out for Dunkin Doughnuts coffee and goodies. When they came back, they looked around the room. "It's still pretty quiet next door," Merrill said.

"Too quiet," Dave responded with a worried look.

Sean smiled at them, pulling out a keycard from his pocket. "I can check." Sean quietly opened the door across the hall and entered. He heard a shower going in Beth and Aaron's room. And the twins starting to wake, softly babbling at each other.

Jack rolled over and yawned. "What's up bud?" Sean asked.

"New teeth," Jack yawned more.

Sean smiled. "Doughnuts and coffee are across the hall."

"Thanks Uncle Sean," Jack said, getting out of bed. "Thank goodness there's milk and apple juice for me and Zach. But I gotta whiz something fierce Uncle Sean," he said, making a beeline to Zach and Caleigh's bathroom. Sean smiled and went back across the hall.

"And?" Dave asked.

"Two kids each with a new tooth," Sean smiled.

Sela shook her head. "No wonder they all slept in."

The across the hall group came into the Hotchner suite with the coffee and doughnuts to Beth and Aaron feeding the twins. Two showers were running. Jack shut off the TV and looked at Merrill with the doughnut box. "I just need some milk," Jack smiled, pulling the suite's kitchenette fridge door open, grabbing some milk and a plastic glass that was in the stack on the cupboard that Sela thought to bring along.

Zach came out of Aaron and Beth's room in sports shorts, his usual slides and bare-chested, carrying his toilet kit. "Pour two please JP." Jack grabbed another plastic glass and poured.

Sean looked at his oldest nephew. "Since when did join the tat gang?" looking at Zach's tattoos as his nephews each grabbed a doughnut. Jack nearly inhaled the nut-encrusted one left in the box, powering down half of his milk. Zach did the same with a glazed doughnut.

Zach smiled. "When I finally got the money to do it." Tay babbled at him with her large smile. He smiled back at his daughter as Beth fed Tay more of her breakfast. He pointed to the one on his back left shoulder. "I think that's a given." It was his tribute to his mother.

"That's beautiful Zach," Kim smiled.

"Yes it is," Sela added.

"And what about the cobra around your arm?" Sean asked, pointing at the one that covered his entire upper left arm bicep.

Zach smiled. "My only give in to the ego of being a pro ball player."

"You're good kid," Dave smiled.

"Go get dressed pro," Aaron growled, feeding Trev, taking a drink of his coffee. "We're all getting hungry."

"Yes dad," Zach said, rolling his eyes at the others. They all laughed.

Kim helped Aaron clean up Trevor after his breakfast, pulling him out of the highchair. She handed him to Sean. Sean smiled at his great-nephew. Trevor brightly smiled back at him. "I see that new tooth," Sean smiled, tickling Trev. "You show-off."

"You can see it?" Dave asked.

Sean smiled at Dave. "Look closer profiler," Sean said, tickling Trev more to get him to laugh.

"There it is!" Dave smiled at Trevor. "High fives kiddo," Dave said, raising his hand in front of Trev. Trev slapped it. Everyone smiled, as Caleigh joined the group.

Beth was just cleaning up Taylor. "Thank you Beth," Caleigh smiled.

Beth shook her head. "You two had a long night. We don't mind," she smiled, pulling out Taylor from her highchair.

"You're mine," Merrill growled at Tay, taking her from Beth. Taylor giggled.

Jack looked at Caleigh. "Where's Zach? I'm getting hungry."

Caleigh smiled. "Taking the royal morning dump."

"Shit," Jack said. Dave pointed at him with a smile.

"Exactly that," Caleigh smiled at him.

Aaron poked Jack in the shoulder. "Check the language. And I mean now," Aaron growled.

"Turning off traveling with big brother mode," Jack said. Dave, Sean and Merrill smiled at each other.

"You three aren't helping," Aaron growled more. He looked at Dave. "Especially you," he pointed.

"Busted," Beth whispered at Dave. The group laughed again.

Zach came out of the room wearing what he had on before, adding a Braves t-shirt. His dad looked at him. "Dad, I'm doing the corporate with my small rebellion."

"Raised that Jedi well," Dave smiled at the rest. Aaron shook his head.

"I'm hungry," Jack said.

"So am I," Zach added.

Sean looked at Trev in his arms. "Let's head out buddy. We've got to protect your dad, uncle and the Jedi Knight Council member." Trev babbled back a response with his bright smile.

Most of the players and their families were already sitting around tables, enjoying the buffet when the group walked in. Minnie and Vic looked at Zach and Caleigh. Merrill and Sean put the twins on the floor of the ballroom. Trev and Tay happily crawled to the two of them as AJ sat in the lap of Andy's dad. Charlie Freeman finished his breakfast, with Chelsea cleaning him up. He and AJ ran off together with toys Vic and Chelsea had brought along.

Caleigh looked at Vic. "Check out their gum line," she smiled. Andy scooped up Trev, rubbed his finger through the leftover pancake syrup on his plate and got Trev to open his mouth. He felt the new tooth breaking through on the top.

"You da man," Andy smiled, getting a high five from Trev. Vic, being a mother, had no trouble checking Tay. They watched the twins, letting them crawl around as the Hotchner group enjoyed the total spread of the buffet.

Jack looked at Zach. "Where's the press corps?"

Zach smiled. "Nursing hangovers." Aaron laughed behind them.

The brunch was mammoth. Everything they could possible want in a breakfast buffet was there. Zach and Dave got to the two chefs cooking made-to-order omelets. The two chefs got busy with Aaron and Sean piling on. Beth just shook her head at the two plates Jack had of scrambled eggs, bacon, hashbrowns and pancakes.

The twins crawled to Freddie and Chelsea Freeman. They smiled, pulling each twin into their lap. Freddie tickled Trev, getting a laugh out of him. Freddie got a look at the new tooth. "He's a showoff like his dad," Freddie smiled. The rest of the team members in the room all roared with laughter, knowing Zach's total lack of ego. Zach gave Freddie a one-finger salute behind his head. The rest all laughed more as Chelsea, being a mother, got Taylor to show off her new tooth.

Dave finished off his breakfast and got up from the table. "I'm gonna blow my doc out of the water without a colonoscopy hitting that fruit."

"Right behind you Uncle Dave," Jack smiled. "Whatever that means." The family all laughed.

Merrill rubbed Dave's shoulder. "I'm so in on that action."

Kim smiled at Sela. "He's learning."

"Yup," Sela smiled.

Beth looked at Aaron. "Don't give me the Hotchner glare," he smiled, getting up, moving to the fruit table.

"Score two," Kim smiled, looking at Sean.

"I'm not as old as them."

"Neither am I Uncle Sean and I get it," Zach said, heading off to follow his dad.

"Shit," Sean said.

"Basically what fruit is all about Uncle Sean," Zach snarked.

"Shut up Zach," Sean growled back.

Zach looked at him. "That was a pretty good dad impression," Zach wickedly smiled.

Sean shook his head. "Perish the thought I might sound like my older brother." That earned Sean the Hotchner glare. Zach, Dave, Merrill and Jack laughed more.

-00CM00-

At the appointed time of two-thirty, the families all met again in the same hotel ballroom. Every family member, excluding the immediate family but including all the kids was wearing the jersey top of the Braves player they were there supporting. The players were in street clothes, dressed to the Braves organization standards. Dress pants, open collared dress shirt or a polo and dress shoes. The immediate family was dressed the same as the players. Sean looked at his brother in his suit pants and coat, with an open collar dress shirt. "No feeb tie?" Sean smiled.

Trev and Tay were each snuggled against Aaron and Beth's chest, their heads cozied up to their grandparents' shoulders, napping some more. Aaron smiled. "I'll take this tie any day." Sean rubbed his shoulder, smiling back.

A woman walked in and smiled at the group. "Hi everyone. I'm Jenny Porter that you've all been getting emails from." The group all smiled. "Before I tell you what is going to happen next, I want to introduce the Braves' other All-Star." She smiled at a college kid that joined her. "This is Chris Highland, a junior at Georgia Tech. His part-time job is being Blooper, our mascot."

"Hey Chris!" the players all said. Chris waved back at them.

"Here's what is going to happen next," Jenny said. "After Chris becomes Blooper," she smiled with a wink, "you all are going to head out to the charter buses. Snit, you and your family lead the way." The players all smiled at the Skipper and his family.

Jenny looked at the group. "There is already a big group of Braves fans outside of the lobby door," she smiled. "I will go out and talk to them before Blooper leads you out. And I will stress that many of you have little ones with sensitive ears," she smiled at the young couples.

"That said," Jenny smiled, "Those of you that are other honored family members will board the bus before the players and their immediate family. I apologize to you all. But I think you understand."

Zach elbowed Jack. "Uncle Dave's rock star status just got lowered," he whispered. Jack, Sean and Merrill all softly laughed. Aaron shook his head at Beth at she softly giggled with the ladies.

Jenny looked at the players. "You know the drill. Sign an autograph or two; take a selfie with a fan."

Jenny smiled at the young parents. "We know having your young children to this big atmosphere of an All-Star game is not the most pleasant experience for your children. I'll be handing out ear protection for the kids for the pre-game ceremonies. And if you want to leave early, one of the charter busses will be standing by where you are dropped off at Progressive Field to get you and the kids back to the hotel early for bedtime," she smiled.

"Zach," Sean whispered. "Work for a better baseball club." Zach shook his head as Jack and Dave snickered. Aaron rolled his eyes at Merrill. Merrill smiled, shaking his head at his dear friend.

"Once at the stadium, and the immediate families do the red carpet approach to the ballpark," Jenny said. Dave suck a look at Zach. He just shook his head back at him. Dave and Merrill shared a smiled. "The Progressive Field staff will take care of you, getting you dinner while the guys go to the clubhouse," Jenny said. "And service to help you parents to feed your young ones," she smiled. Caleigh and Vic shared a look of appreciation. "On behalf of the Atlanta Braves, we thank you so much for buying into the PR part of the All-Star experience," she smiled.

Tay lifted her head off Beth's shoulder and deeply yawned, stretching her arms out. Beth smiled at her. "We're in, aren't we Taylor," Beth said, kissing her. Tay smiled.

The Hotchner entourage was on the bus as they watched Zach and Caleigh leaving the hotel, each holding a twin, smiling at the fans. Blooper high-fived the four of them. Tay bonked Blooper on the nose. Blooper fell over on the sidewalk. The fans ate it up.

"Cob! Zach! Please!" a fan shouted. Zach looked around. The fan waved at him, with his young son on his shoulders, obviously a Down Syndrome child. Zach handed Trev to Caleigh and looked at the fans blocking his path to the father and son.

"Please guys," he said. "I'll take quick selfies." He posed for two with the fans who opened the way for Zach to reach the father and son.

Caleigh smiled at that fans. "Thank you so much for doing this." The group all smiled and then turned to watch.

Zach smiled at the boy on his dad's shoulder. "Hi buddy," Zach smiled, sharing a high-five with him.

"My name is Michael," the boy smiled.

"Hey Michael," Zach smiled back. "I'm Zach."

Michael shook his head. "You're Cob."

Zach and the fans around smiled. "That too," Zach smiled. "Great uni," Zach smiled more at Michael who was wearing Zach's number on his Braves uniform shirt.

Zach looked at Caleigh. Blooper walked up and took Trev. Caleigh pulled out a black felt maker from her purse, still holding Taylor.

Beth rubbed Aaron's back, watching the scene on the bus. "That's your son Aaron. Be so very proud of him," as Zach signed the back of Michael's jersey over his numbers and then posed with Michael for a picture.

"I am," Aaron said, smiling at her.

"Damn dad," Sean smiled, rubbing Aaron's shoulder.

"Now that's special," Jack smiled.

"State the merely obvious my Jedi in training," Dave smiled.

Arriving at the field, Sean got off the bus with the suitcase carrying changes of clothes for Caleigh, Aaron, Beth and Jack. The rest of the group watched with proud smiles as Zach and Caleigh, each holding a twin, entered onto the "Hollywood" style red carpet area. Zach was dressed like his dad. Each of the ladies were styling in sleeveless dresses to show off their figures. Jack was in his usual with his khaki's and polo shirt.

Dave proudly smiled as the family posed for pictures.

Once through the picture area, Kelsey Wingert, the FSS sideline reporter, pulled Zach and Freddie together for an interview with their dads, holding their grandchildren.

Kelsey looked at Freddie and Zach. "I've watched the bond you two have made together. It was immediate the minute Zach walked into the clubhouse," she smiled at Freddie. "And now you two are fathers."

Freddie shook his head. "It's a tough bond, losing our mothers as teenagers. But yah it's a special bond that we relate together so much."

Kelsey smiled at the players. "So what's is like having three generations here together for this?"

Freddie smiled. "It's amazing," as Charlie giggled at Freddie Senior tickling his grandson. "It's just special to have my dad here with all this. And like Zach, our dads having another special lady in their lives that they can enjoy this with and we love."

Kelsey looked at Zach, holding Tay, as Aaron held Trev. "And you Zach?"

Zach smiled. "I love having my dad here and the rest of my close family. But Kels, I'm blessed that the fourth generation is in his Lazy Boy at home watching all this via the Fox Sports South of Braves Live with my grandma." Aaron whispered to Trev. Zach smiled at Tay and his son in Aaron's arms. "Blow great-grandma and great-grandpa kisses." The twins did.

"Got it all," Penelope smiled in her lair. "My youngest Hotchner honey, you are going to get a DVD to remember this all with your brother." She smiled again. "And one helluva a Christmas present for your big brother." She looked at Kevin.

Kevin smiled. "Gotta love when a plan comes together."

"You got it honey," Garcia smiled.

-00CM00-

The family meal at Progressive Field was over the top. For all the families of players, held in a large open area inside the stadium. Aaron, Beth, Caleigh and Jack were dressed down into shorts and Zach numbered uniforms shirt like the rest with their "red carpet" clothes in the suitcase Sean had brought along. Jack overloaded on the tacos. "Look out porcelain tomorrow," Jack snarked at Dave.

"That stuff will do it every time to you," Dave smiled.

The pre-game ceremonies were majestic. Caleigh, Vic and Chelsea appreciated the ear protection for their children while enjoying the emotional part of the playing of the Canadian and U.S. national anthems. They held the ear covers tight over their children's ears, with Beth helping Caleigh with Tay and Sean helping Aaron with Trev for the jet flyover after the anthems. "Wow!" Sela said. "That's amazing!" Merrill smiled at her with a nod.

The National League team, in an American League park, were the visitors. They batted first. Ronnie Acuña led off with a solid single to left field. Kentel Martel of the Arizona Diamondbacks, blooped another single into right field. Freddie came up and screamed an outside pitch down the third base line. Alex Bergman of the Houston Astros, proving why he was an All-Star, knocked down the hit. But it wasn't enough to catch the speedy Acuña running to third base or even attempting to throw out Freddie at first.

Zach came up with the bases loaded. And deposited the first pitch into the deep centerfield grass of Progressive Field. The NL team was up 4-0.

Andy Minton, the NL's starting pitcher, working with Zach as his catcher, pitched two innings of no-hit baseball, throwing only twenty pitches with four strikeouts. Zach smiled at him as they walked into the dugout together. "Not too shabby Minnie."

By the third inning, Andy, Freddie and Zach were pulled for other reserve players to get into the game. Dave looked around at the group, including the young mothers dealing with children who were getting tired. "I think our work is done here. And I'd rather watch the game on TV with a scotch in my hand."

"I like how you think Dave," Merrill said, looking at Sean holding Trevor.

"The little guy and me are so in on that," Sean smiled.

Sela looked at them. "This heat and humidity is brutal."

Aaron looked around at Victoria and Chelsea. "Let's be shepherds and get the flock out of here," he smiled.

"No arguments," Chelsea said. Freddie's dad pointed at Aaron holding a yawning Charlie.

"Thanks Aaron," Victoria smiled, rubbing his shoulder.

A little after nine that night, the twins were sound asleep after a bath and their nighttime bottle. The guys were watching the rest of the game on TV as the ladies sat around the table in the suite, just having ladies' time with glasses of wine.

The National League won 9-4.

Zach walked into the suite an hour and half after the game to his dad, Dave, Merrill and Sean playing cribbage. He carried his laundered uniform shirt and tossed a baseball to his dad. "Homerun ball," Zach smiled.

**XXX**

**A/N: Andy Minton pitched two innings. Three batters per inning. Three strikes to get a batter out, unless they hit the ball. Twenty pitches to six batters is phenomenal. And no-hit baseball does not mean all strikeouts. A fly ball or groundout is still not a hit.**

**Zach having a clean uniform shirt is the joys of being a starter at the All-Star game and leaving the game early. The clubhouse staff can do their thing.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: As I've stated before, there is no crying in baseball. But family time is another thing.**

**Tissue alert. You know where they are.**

Chapter 14

Caleigh brought Trev into living area of the suite the next morning with the diaper bag while Tay and Zach were still sleeping. Beth was having a cup of the hotel suite coffee from the little machine in the suite kitchenette. She shook her head at Caleigh. "When Aaron and Dave talk about police station coffee swill, I'll understand," she softly said to not wake Jack.

"What time did they all go to bed last night?" Caleigh asked, matching Beth's volume. "I never heard Zach crawl in."

"Aaron moved Jack to the couch a little before one," Beth answered.

Caleigh smiled. "We knew that was going to happen."

"I think I know why," Beth smiled. Caleigh looked at her. "There's a baseball in our suitcase."

"Homerun ball no doubt," Caleigh smiled. Trev grumbled for a change of his diaper.

Beth took him. "Go get Tay. I'll help you," she smiled.

Caleigh headed for the bedroom following a half-asleep Jack who crawled into bed with his brother.

By eight-thirty the two ladies had changed and fed the twins and took turns getting their showers taken. Caleigh smiled at Beth playing with the kids on the floor in the living room coming out of the bedroom from her shower. "Mine's making signs of moving," Caleigh said.

"Mine just got up," Beth reported. A little later, Jack walked through the living room heading to Aaron and Beth's bedroom to shower.

By nine o'clock, the whole group was in the Hotchner suite. Sela and Kim had made a Dunkin' Doughnuts run for coffee and some power starters aka alcohol soakers for the guys. Caleigh looked at Zach. "What's the plan Stan for us?"

"The hotel obviously wants us out of the rooms by noon per usual," Zach said. "We go to the ballroom and do the TSA thing, get on the bus and head for the airport."

"We're all packed up and ready," Sela said.

"So are we," Kim added.

"We'll drop you off at the airport," Merrill smiled. "And no arguments," he said looking at Sean. "It's on our way out of the city. What time is your flight?"

"Three-ten," Sean answered, "so that's perfect timing for us to get checked-in for our flight."

"What about breakfast?" Jack asked.

"Usual hotel cheap breakfast fare," Zach said, looking at Jack. He smiled. "Or Mike and Patty's."

"There's a no brainer," Jack said, shaking his head, moving to get the kids' strollers opened up.

"I'm buying," Dave said.

"'Bout time," Zach zinged back at him.

The walk to the restaurant was wonderful. A storm front moved through overnight, giving Cleveland a gorgeous July day after the heat and humidity the day before. After breakfast, they all were standing on the sidewalk outside of the restaurant.

Aaron looked at the group, including his grandchildren sound asleep in their strollers. "Did you bring some sunscreen from them?" he asked Caleigh. Beth pulled the tube out of her handbag. Aaron smiled. "Let's go spend an hour by the waterfront."

Dave winked at Merrill and Sean. "Why he's the boss."

"And making the big bucks," Zach snarked, rubbing his dad's shoulder. The others laughed as Aaron shook his head at his oldest son.

Aaron looked at Zach as Jack and Kim pushed the strollers in front of the group. Dave, Sela and Merrill were chatting together. "I hope you know how proud I am of you." Zach looked at him. "Yesterday, when you were signing that kid's jersey outside of the hotel," Aaron said. "I was the proudest dad on earth." He looked at Zach. "I knew how good you were going to be watching you in college. Mom knew if before then, even if she tried to push you away from baseball. But son, it's not the homeruns you hit that make me proud." Zach looked at him. "Oh don't get me wrong," Aaron smiled. "I'll treasure that baseball you gave me last night. But son, what makes me the proudest is you doing what you love and being the man you are like you did with that kid. You made his day son. Don't take those moments lightly."

Zach stopped walking and looked his dad in the eye. "I never will dad. I'm humbled to be doing what I am. And the bottom line of playing baseball is ultimately the fans. I'll never forget that."

Aaron looked at Zach. "What makes me more proud is you are a wonderful husband and father first. That's the real promise you're keeping to your mom."

"Thanks dad," Zach smiled, rubbing Aaron's shoulder.

Sean, walking in front of them with Caleigh, put his arm around her and pulled her to him. "That was special," she whispered, wiping a tear.

"Yeah," Sean whispered back. "And needed." He looked at Caleigh. "For both of them."

When they got to the lakefront, Sean looked around. "Let's go over there," he pointed. There were three long park benches and a large tree. "The kids can hang out in the shade and we can enjoy the view."

The cellphones got a workout with pictures of all of them enjoying the time together and watching the boats on the lake. There were many sailboats out enjoying the wonderful weather. Jack pointed out a large shipping freighter with tugboats going out to get it docked at the freight terminal in the port of Cleveland.

Aaron, Dave, Merrill, Zach and Sean stood around together, enjoying the view. Merrill looked at Zach. "What's up for you the rest of the week?"

Zach smiled. "We actually have a day off Thursday." The guys all smiled. "But we start a six day road trip against the Padres Friday night. So we'll be flying to San Diego by six tomorrow night. It'll be eleven Atlanta time when we land out there. But only eight their time." The guys shook their head at the team's schedule. "Ooo, it gets better," Zach said, shaking his head. "Then we go from San Diego to Milwaukee."

Dave looked at Aaron. "Remind me to not bitch about our travel habits."

"Like that is going to happen," Aaron snarked. The guys all laughed.

It was more sightseeing and pictures until Zach looked at his watch as the kids started to wake from their morning nap. Aaron looked at him. "Dad, I'd like to get the kids fed in the hotel before we fly." Aaron smiled at him. "Just as importantly, I want to help Merrill get those coolers loaded up in his car."

"I'm in son," Aaron smiled. He looked at the group. "Let's head back. We've got work to do before we do that thing we all don't like."

"Saying good-bye," Jack sadly said. They walked back to the hotel.

Zach, Aaron and Sean got the coolers to the lobby as Sela and Kim fed the twins their lunch. Merrill brought down the couples' two luggage bags and walked up to the valet counter, handing the attendant the parking ticket for his SUV. "How long can my car sit out front?"

"How long are you going to be sir?" the attendant asked.

"No more than an hour," Merrill said.

"We can handle that sir," the attendant smiled. "We'll just put it up at the front of the curb," he pointed.

"I need to pay the bill," Merrill said.

The attendant pulled up the ticket number on his computer. "Sir, it's already been paid. You're good to go," the attendant smiled as another one ran off to get Merrill's SUV.

Aaron, Sean and Zach walked up to him. Merrill eyed Zach. "You didn't have to do that."

Zach smiled. "It's part of the room bill and you and Sela didn't have to come here for this."

Merrill smiled. "We sorta think the world of you kid."

"The feeling is mutual," Zach broadly smiled. Zach, Aaron and Sean got the coolers loaded into the back of the SUV along with the luggage bags. The four of them headed back up to the Hotchner suite.

Aaron looked at Dave, walking in the door. "Our suite is good to go. All the keys are on the kitchen counter. My bag is here."

Zach and Aaron smiled at kids getting cleaned up from their lunch. Kim pulled Tay out of her highchair. "I need time with you loves," Kim said.

Sean pulled out Trev. "Same thing big dog," he smiled.

The rest helped the Hotchners with all their luggage, getting it into the hotel ballroom. They all walked to the lobby together. Dave said good-bye to the two couples. Jack looked at Sela and Merrill. "This sucks. Again." He smiled, hugging them both. "But it was really fun seeing you again and enjoying this together."

"It was amazing Jack," Sela smiled, deeply hugging him. She looked at Zach. "I heard. You didn't have to pay for parking and our room upgrades."

Zach smiled. "You and Merrill didn't have to be here to help Caleigh with the kids and support me." He pulled her into a hug. "Thanks for coming and sharing this with us. We appreciate it."

"You're loved ding-a-ling," she smiled, hugging Zach. Dave pulled Jack to him, rubbing his chest.

Merrill hugged Caleigh. "See you at Thanksgiving," Caleigh smiled at him.

"Caleigh, I hope it's sooner," he winked. "Because we won't miss out on that."

Caleigh smiled. "You better not," she said, rubbing Merrill's arm.

Sean and Kim kissed the twins and looked at the Dobsons. "Sad switch," Sean said. Merrill and Sela took the twins while saying good-bye to Aaron, Beth and Dave.

Sean pulled Zach into a deep hug as Kim hugged Caleigh. "I don't have to tell you Zach about that chat you had with your dad earlier," Sean whispered in Zach's ear. "You get it. Just keep honoring your mom."

Zach hugged Sean tighter. "Promise Uncle Sean. Thanks for coming."

Sean let him go, said good-bye to Dave and hugged Aaron. "He needed that talk dad," Sean whispered to his brother.

Aaron pulled out of the hug. "Thanks for coming Sean," he smiled. Kim hugged Beth and moved to Aaron.

Sean pulled Beth into a deep hug. "Thank you for being you. All this would have scared a mere mortal away."

"I knew if I wanted to love him, I'd have to love the whole package," Beth said in Sean's arms.

Sean looked at Aaron. "You don't deserve her."

Aaron smiled. "Tell me something I don't know." They shared a hug again as Sela and Merrill kissed the twins, handing them back to their parents. Jack powered into Kim for a hug. Sean lifted Jack off the ground to tightly hug his youngest nephew.

The Dobsons, Kim and Sean headed towards the front door. Caleigh and Zach looked at their children. "Blow them a kiss," they said together. Tay and Trev sent the two couples off with their love.

"Text us when you get home," Beth added as Jack waved at them. They four waved back, getting into the SUV.

"I hate good-byes," Jack said as they headed towards the ballroom.

"They do suck Jackster," Dave said.

Waiting for the TSA agents to show up, Beth and Caleigh used the time to get the twins changed. When the agent got to the group, Aaron and Dave showed their credentials. The agent looked at the family. "I think we're good," she smiled taking a second to tickle the twins.

An hour later, they all were seated on the charter back to Atlanta. After they reached cruising altitude, Zach pulled Trev out of his buckled in car seat. He put his son on his shoulder and the two of them napped. Caleigh did the same with Tay across the aisle. Jack and Dave played a game of chess on Jack's tablet. Aaron and Beth enjoyed a snooze as well.

-00CM00-

By six-thirty that evening, Zach and Caleigh pulled their vehicles into the garage of their home. "What's for dinner?" Jack asked, getting out of Caleigh's car.

She smiled at him. "Gabby special," she winked, grabbing Trev's car seat from the backseat. Jack got Tay's out. Dave, Aaron and Beth got out of Zach's truck. Caleigh opened the door into the home to two very excited dogs, happy to have their family back home. Zach, Aaron and Dave grabbed luggage out of the back of the truck.

When everyone and everything was inside, Caleigh whistled. "Listen up. Here's the plan. The kids need changing. They stink of urine."

"We're on that," Zach said, looking at his dad. Aaron smiled.

"Moesha has our dinner in the oven that Gabby made," Caleigh said. The smell was already filling the kitchen.

"Everyone dump your luggage," Beth added, "and get it to the laundry room. That's my job." Caleigh smiled at her. Beth pointed a finger at Dave. "That includes you." Dave opened his mouth to argue. "What makes your boxers any more special than Zach's or Jack's?"

"The residual fart smell is worse," Jack snarked.

Zach laughed, getting Trev out of his car seat. "That's some world class snark right there," he winked at his smiling dad.

"You just got your ass punked," Aaron smiled at Dave, following Zach up the steps to get the kids to the nursery to get them changed.

An hour later, the family sat down to Gabby's wonderful chicken noodle casserole, Asian Cole Slaw and a Jell-O for Jack. "Gabby is good," Jack said, inhaling another bite.

"Yes she is," Dave smiled, taking his own bite.

Caleigh smiled. "It gets better. Gabby found a patch of late blooming fresh strawberries."

Zach looked at her. "Ooo babe please tell me."

Caleigh rubbed his shoulder. "She made your grandma's short cake," Caleigh smiled.

"Fresh strawberries and shortcake for dessert? Yes!" Jack said, with his usual double fist pump.

A couple hours later, the kids were in bed. Lexie and Molly were conked out on their beds. Caleigh and Beth were taking care of the last load of laundry. Aaron and Dave, enjoying a scotch and Zach having a drink were watching over Jack, Rashad and Miguel having one final swim together under the stars.

"Good-byes stink," Miguel said out of the blue, treading water in the middle of the pool. Zach winked at Aaron with a smile.

"Guys, I'm sorry. I needed this time with my brother. I'll be back a month from now for a couple weeks," Jack said. "Zach, Cal and the kids are coming to D.C. for Mike and Sarah's wedding. I'm coming back with them."

"We get that," Rashad smiled. "What about tomorrow morning?" Rashad asked.

"Sorry dude," Jack said. "Family breakfast at Rose's Diner." The boys enjoyed their time together more.

Aaron looked at Zach. "That breakfast could have two more guys," he smiled.

"I was just thinking the same thing dad," Zach smiled, pulling out his cell to send a text to two parents to bring up a bag for the boys with staying overnight stuff. A restaurant owner got a text as well about the group in the morning. Dave smiled in agreement.

Aaron looked at Dave. "What time do you fly tomorrow?"

"My car service is picking me up a two tomorrow afternoon," Dave answered. He looked at Zach. "No arguments. You'll be leaving your family when?"

Zach looked at him. "About an hour and a half later."

Aaron took a sip of his scotch. "Beth and I are heading out around then as well. We want to get to that campground we stayed at," he said, looking at Zach, "how many years ago?"

Zach shook his head and smiled. "That seems like ages ago." He smiled at his dad, taking a drink. "We did make two very special friends on that trip."

"Yes we did," Aaron smiled at his oldest son.

"A lot has happened with you Brothers Hotchner since then," Dave smiled at Zach.

"And ninety percent of it pretty amazing," Zach smiled, rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah kid," Dave smiled. "You two have had a ride of a lifetime in your still young years."

Aaron put his arm around Zach's shoulder. "I told you earlier today. Mom is loving this. And very proud of you."

Zach smiled. "I know dad and I'm a very blessed man." Dave smiled at Zach as Zach looked at Aaron. "Thanks dad." Aaron rubbed his shoulder.

Aaron, Dave and Zach raised their glasses to the stars.

At that moment, one star twinkled a bit brighter.

**XXXXX**

**A/N: The last couple of lines of this story about the campground and two dear friends goes back to my original story in this verse.**

**This story was a labor of love that I completely enjoyed doing. I had a TON of fun writing it. So thank you to everyone for the reviews and alerts. You humble me. I'm glad you all enjoyed it.**

**Once again, luvs and hugs go to my OK Teach being my sounding board on reading chapters as they were finished. She blistered my butt over one glaring error that got corrected. And then for her taking the time to be my proofreader. I didn't visualize this story going this long. But I knew my OK gal is sitting on her butt, enjoying her summer off. So I could use her. Gee, guess how that reply email will be tomorrow! LOL**

**Thank you everyone for reading. It is deeply appreciated.**

***Knightly bow***


End file.
